Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: When Punk ends up getting hurt by his onscreen complicated relationship with AJ, he ends up sleeping with AJ's best friend while AJ goes home to an abusive relationship. Will Punk follow the right path in all situations he faces? (Mostly all AJ's P.O.V) Trailer for Follow Your Heart Or The Path Of Anger And Revenge (created by Lindsey) link is in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Follow your heart or follow the path

Of anger and revenge

A/N, Hi I am Becca, I am very new to writing fanfictions and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic I don't know how many chapter they're will be? But I will complete it if there is anything I hate it's an unfinished story. My first story will be a Punklee (CM Punk and AJ Lee) fanfiction.

S/P (story plot): When Punk ends up getting hurt by his onscreen complicated relationship with AJ, he ends up sleeping with AJ's best friend while AJ goes home to an abusive relationship. Will Punk follow the right path in all situations he faces? (Mostly all AJ's P.O.V)

AJ's P.O.V

As AJ had been making her rounds around backstage greeting all her Divas and superstars with a wave and a smile, the general manager (AJ) was thinking how great 2012 had been for her, you may think becoming general manager was the best thing what happened to her this year but she would say second best. The best thing what happened to AJ this year was being in a love triangle/square with her real life boyfriend Daniel Bryan and his tag team partner Kane also…

AJ's thoughts suddenly got interrupted by the monitor she was standing next to as the cheer from the WWE fans cheered for John Cena and the Irish man known as Sheamus their hands were thrown up in the air by the brown headed rookie referee. The camera cut to Punk who was lying on the floor of the ring shouting "Hey!" as his right leg was stretched out towards the white bottom rope while his black boot with yellow outlined stars was touching the rope, AJ didn't watch the rest of the match, she shrugged her shoulders and smirked mischievously to herself while skipping off around the backstage of the arena.

The general manager entered the cafeteria to a lot of commotion going on it was nearly as loud as the main part of the arena, AJ walked over to the drink vending machine she was about to put her money into the machine, when one of the Divas came over to her it was Natalya Kidd she was one of the mature and nice Divas she smiled at AJ as she talked to her "listen AJ I am not trying to tell you how to do your job but there's a bit of commotion going on in the west wing of the arena you might want to go before someone gets hurt ." AJ nodded and thanked Natalya with a smile before she went to meet the last person to her love triangle/square.

As AJ neared her location she could hear the most annoying voice of all the annoying voices she has known it was Paul Heyman the man with the smallest ponytail ever (she just wanted to get a pair of scissors and cut it off), Paul was currently CM Punks manager and friend. When AJ got to the scene of the commotion she was in a weird place as all the referees were running and shoving past her to defend their new referee, who AJ knew as Brad Maddox the referee she called about 2 hours ago to cover for Jason the referee who was supposed to be refereeing the match against CM Punk and his two opponents but his wife went in to labour. "I demand to know who you are" Paul was shouting at the rookie referee, Brad was just shaking his head when CM Punk decided to start shouting again he wasn't calming down anytime soon as the sweat was running down his body making his tattoos glisten, AJ knew she had to try to calm punk down because Paul was no help he was making the situation 50 times worse.

AJ finally moved her legs now she was running towards the angry crowd of people to stop the man she has deeply cared about for the past 6 months he was known as CM Punk, Stop! She shouted 3 times while waving her arms around in the air while trying to get Punks attention when that didn't work she yelled Punk! 3 times as well, while she tried to squeeze herself under Punks arm but she got pushed out the way but she didn't realise who pushed her back. finally the angry crowd split all thanks to Johnny the referee who was holding Punk back this gave AJ an opportunity to try and calm Punk down, AJ shoved Punk back as he tried to move forward while shouting over the top of Punks voice "that's enough" she yelled, AJ could tell Punk had listened to her but there wasn't any eye contact, once again AJ said "stop" quietly this time, Punk quickly looked at her then broke the eye contact AJ didn't like that one bit her temper had risen she didn't want to take this path, because she knew she wouldn't get Punk to calm down this way.

Punk was still trying to fight his way to Brad but one thing stood in his way and that was AJ he didn't want to hurt her but he did notice AJ's lips were moving but he wasn't listening to her but when he decided to listen it wasn't at the right time AJ was in the middle of shouting "I am not going to let you talk to a WWE official that way", Punks reply was strong and hard with his voice full of rage "and I am not going to let anybody talk to me that way… not by you or by him…he's competitive general manager as you are a referee", AJ put her hands out to stop Punk moving closer as she said "he called what he saw okay" Punk shot back a very sarcastic "yeah!" AJ pleaded to leave the new referee alone but Punk continued his rant "what he saw didn't go down my foot was on the ropes!" AJ had enough she turned her head away from him before saying "you don't have any permission to talk to me right now" Punk laughed at the idea as AJ continued her speech "so calm down go to your locker…" Punk interrupted her by saying "what am I acting crazy AJ am I acting crazy" that comment hurt AJ, then AJ and Punk let out their anger by shouting at each other nobody could make sense of what they were shouting about.

Paul who stood there holding the WWE championship title like a baby while watching his friend and the general manager shout all their emotions and feelings out decided to step in to help Punk, Paul looked at AJ in a generally concerned way while saying that he promises that Punks right foot was on the bottom rope once again AJ stuck to saying the referee called what he saw, Paul looked at AJ with wide eyes while saying "they even played a replay too" AJ apologised while telling Punk to calm down, Punk calmed down his voice when AJ apologised but he continued saying his foot was on the rope Paul interrupted by saying he is calm, Punk looked straight into AJ's eyes as he said "my foot, the champions foot was on the ropes" he spat at AJ as his chest heaved up and down. AJ could see the impact this was having on Punk so she told him to take a breath and a walk Punk wiped his lips as his manager said "don't you see your champion is upset… don't you want a upset champion" Paul pushed.

AJ turned and walked away she was too upset knowing this hurt a person she deeply cared for, she could feel her tears welling up in her eyes and it only took a few words from punk to bring her tears spilling over on to her face, "first her! Now the referees there's no respect!" she knew he was speaking the truth and she regretted setting all this up out of pure revenge when he turned her marriage proposal down. AJ always said to herself if he just said yes she wouldn't be covered in sore bruises all over her body when she returned home every day and trust me the bruises are not just from her job as a WWE Diva they were planted by her abusive boyfriend Daniel Bryan, AJ knew she had to leave Daniel one day she just didn't want to be by herself. AJ took off running to her private office so she could be alone before she had to leave to go home with Daniel and get another beating as he poured all the alcohol down his throat.

A/N thanks for reading chapter 1 I hope I get some nice reviews, I will still post if I don't get any by tomorrow morning, now I need to go to sleep so I can start writing chapter 2 for all you lovely readers hopefully it's Punks turn to tell his point of view of the next chapter. Thanks again

Becca x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there my lovely readers I hope you are enjoying the story so far, today we will be following Punk a bit then switching to AJ, also I am aware I forgot to tell you the dates so for the first chapter it was September the 17th 2012, so here we go chapter 2 of follow your heart or follow the path of anger and revenge, I hope you enjoy :) and please request stuff and leave questions for me. Becca x

Punks P.O.V

17/09/12 (I am British so the day becomes before the month)

Punk watched as AJ walked away from him and his manager Paul Heyman, in a way Punk was glad AJ had left because he couldn't stand hurting her, he could tell on her face that she was upset with him before she turned to walk away, Punk knew this could push the limit of AJ's sadness but he was full of rage and he knew AJ done this all out of spite so he decided to say this out of spite "first her! Now the referees there's no respect!" he knew she would be listening as he said it to his manager.

Paul just nodded his head in agreement at Punks latest comment, Punk looked at Paul as he said "I am the champion I thought people would give me a bit more respect after holding the champions title for so long, but they still act like I am the bad guy", Paul didn't like what he was hearing from his WWE superstar, to him it sounded like self-sadness and he couldn't stand that, he marched over to Punk with a very determined face, Paul couldn't believe what he was about to do he was standing his ground while he pointed his finger at Punk's sweaty chest, Paul took a deep breath before he yelled "listen here Punk you are the champion who cares if people think you're the bad guy, you know you are not the bad person... Now hit the showers you stink!" Paul said while slapping Punk on the back.

Punk shook his head in disappointment as he walked out of the arena to his tour bus who he shared with Kofi Kingston, Punk didn't know why he chose Kofi as his bus tour mate but they had a laugh together nearly all the time if it's playing on the Xbox or Punk being a nerd while nerding out about the latest marvel/dc comic, they had a brotherly bond what was hard for Punk to come across he was always an in kept person always to close to himself but to find someone like that was a blessing for Punk.

When Punk entered his tour bus he headed straight to the bathroom, he turned the shower on to full heat as he gathered his towels he placed them on the shelves next to the shower. Punk stepped into the boiling hot shower and let out a groan as the hot water hit his back, he doesn't understand why he puts himself through this torture but the hot water makes him think and of course he thinks about AJ and their very complicated onscreen relationship and how he would like to have a relationship with her outside of the WWE just less complicated he wished. Punk sighed as the water was now turning into steam and was now filling the tiny tour bus bathroom with steam, Punk rinsed the shampoo off his head and stepped out of the shower and wrapped the white towel around his waist as he cranked the window open to let out the steam. Punk stepped out the bathroom to hear a very shocked gasp…

Punk's eyes were wide open as he stood in front of a blonde Diva who goes by the name of Kaitlyn and her eyes were about to pop out of her eye sockets at Punk's attire, Punk went speechless and his face started turning a bit more pinkish than normal, Kaitlyn giggled at Punk while he tried to escape from this awkward situation by slipping and sliding on the wooden floors of the tour bus this made Punk's escape to his bedroom even harder with his wet feet. When Punk reached his bedroom he slid down against the brown wooden bedroom door and dragged out a long waited curse word "fuck" he said to himself after the embarrassing situation he had just been in. Although Punk was wishing that Kaitlyn had left his and Kofi's bus, but then the blonde Diva let out a laugh before saying "Punk you have a very good looking arse", Punk didn't have a good come back so he yelled "you still here?" Kaitlyn replied "I needed to find you and Kofi to see if you were available to come to the Saint Louis club tonight for a surprise engagement party Daniel organised", by the time the news had sunk into Punk's heart he was already dressed and swinging his bedroom door open as it banged against his bedside table sending the lamp flying off the table.

The torn look on Punk's face said it all, Kaitlyn knew that Punk liked AJ but she thought Punk knew AJ was getting engaged tonight she didn't know what to say but that she was sorry, Punk shrugged himself away from her and acted like he was okay but really he was torn, he laughed as he looked at Kaitlyn and said "well it must be one heck of a surprise because I didn't know anything about it" he said with a fake smile plastered on his face, Kaitlyn walked towards Punk and gave him a hug while stroking his left arm while dragging her hand up and down repeatedly 5 times while saying "if you need anything I am always here", as Punk accepted her hug and comment he thought I could take advantage of this he smiled evilly to himself.

AJ's P.O.V

17/09/12

Two hours after her argument with Punk, she was in her hotel what her and Daniel called home for a week, AJ was sat on her bed feeling numb from her feelings and the recent beating Daniel had just gave her only a few minutes ago after she announced she just wanted to stay in the hotel that night but of course Daniel had planned to go out, when AJ asked if they could go out another night Daniel dug into her like he would at any of his wrestling matches and left AJ hurt and a comment saying she was so ungrateful!

It was now 8pm; AJ and Daniel were in the taxi heading to the Saint Louis club, there wasn't any conversation as AJ was too scared to talk to Daniel after the recent beating she had received from him. The taxi driver pulled up in front of the club, Daniel placed a $20 bill in the drivers palm and told him to keep the change as he pushed AJ out of the taxi who was in a daydream still thinking about her's and Punk's argument this afternoon.

Daniel dragged AJ into the club as his hand made a small marking on AJ's left upper arm, as Daniel dragged AJ to the table where all their WWE friends were and left her there as he headed straight to the bar. AJ slid into the booth next to her best friend Kaitlyn who gave her a hug AJ winced at the touch of Kaitlyn's hand when it touched AJ's right shoulder, Kaitlyn didn't hear AJ wince she pulled back from the hug and smiled at AJ saying are you ready for tonight? AJ didn't answer Kaitlyn's question she changed the subject she leaned over to shout in her best friend's ear "whose coat is this?' she asked holding up the coat...

A shocked look came across AJ's face when she heard the man's voice she's been waiting to hear from since this afternoon, "I believe that coat is mine" answering AJ's question, AJ looked up towards Punk and said "I am probably siting in your seat as well as siting on your coat I am sorry about that "as she giggled sweetly to him, Punk scratched his head before saying "can I get you a drink?", but right on cue Daniel came back from the bar with two scotches for himself and a sprite for AJ, as Daniel was handing AJ her drink Punk questioned why AJ wasn't having an alcoholic drink for? Daniel answered the question what was aimed at AJ, "I don't allow AJ to drink!" Daniel answered, Punk looked at Daniel in a way to say you control her, Daniel didn't see the look but in a way Punk was glad that AJ wasn't allowed to drink because he didn't believe in drinking, smoking or doing drugs he took the straight edge path of life but in a way he was upset that AJ didn't have the freedom she wanted because of Daniel.

By 10pm all the guests were here and AJ could tell Punk and Daniel were acting strange, Punk with heartache and Daniel with nerves, AJ was out on the dance floor of Saint Louis's with Kaitlyn and Natalya her favourite Divas as they danced to call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, the music died down to a holt as Daniel made his way through the crowd of dancers towards AJ, when he reached AJ he got down on one knee and pulled out red velvet ring box and said "AJ I know this is not the most romantic proposal and I don't have a speech but AJ will you marry me?", the crowd and Daniel's also AJ's friends started chanting Daniel's famous chant yes! Yes! Yes! AJ didn't move and when Daniel noticed she wasn't moving or saying anything he stood up and whispered in AJ's ear "say yes! Or tonight you will get such a beating for embarrassing me", AJ gulped and all she could do was nod her head up and down, she was too scared to face another beating from Daniel so she accepted his forced marriage proposal as Daniel lifted her ring finger to slide her ring on AJ could only think about how Punk was feeling about this.

A/N: Sorry guys that's the end of chapter 2 it was so much harder to write this chapter it took my whole day up just for you my lovely readers haha, who thinks Punk is devastated by AJ agreeing to Daniel's proposal… I do poor Punk and AJ. So any questions? BTW I am at my grandma's house tomorrow and sadly she has no internet so it could be another late update but there could be 2 new chapters uploaded tomorrow night!

Becca x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody so you have made it to chapter 3, so we left with AJ accepting Daniels proposal (I mean if it was me i wouldn't accept the proposal if i had an abusive boyfriend). So we are going to be starting of with Punk an hour after Daniel popped the question to AJ.

Punk's P.O.V

17th/09/12

Punk was still very much in shock from what his eyes experienced an hour ago, Punk thought to himself it was a crap way to propose if he was proposing to AJ he would of done a brilliant job because he is the best in the world! Punk was quite concerned for AJ's future if she does go through with this marriage to Daniel Bryan, Punk looked around looking for the newly engaged AJ, he hadn't saw her since she had entered the club with her fiancee, Punk sighed as he sipped his pepsi when two small hands covered his green eyes "miss me?" the voice said, but Punk knew who it was but he wanted to tease the person who's hands were covering his eyes "well that all depends on who you are?", Punk removed the hands from his eyes as the young female went "hey!" Punk took one of the hands and guided the female around to face him the black headed beauty giggled.

"AJ are you drunk?", Punk asked AJ just giggled and nodded her head up and down, Punk sighed and shook his head 'what am i going to do with you?", AJ looked at Punk before she leaned in to whisper in his ear "don't hit me please i have got to many bruises and marks from beatings off Daniel i only wanted to have a bit fun" she said while stuttering and leaning away from Punk. Punk couldn't believe what he heard he could feel his rage building, he turned to see AJ leaning away in fright with tears in her eyes, "don't worry i would never lay my hands on you or any other woman in fact" he said as he pulled her into a hug, as his hand touched her back she winced in pain and Punk didn't miss the sound she made, Punk pulled away from the hug to look at AJ's face to see pain her eyes, punk matched AJ's eye contact in a way to say i care.

Punk decided to just sit with AJ for a bit, then Daniel came strolling over and asked if he could borrow his fiancee, Punk watched as AJ was led away by Daniels arm, Punk sighed once again as he waited a good 5 minutes for AJ, when she came back Punk noticed her eyes were red and puffy, Punk clenched his fist as AJ slid past him to get into the booth, Punk was so furious and noticed that AJ let out another painful sound as she sat and leaned against the back of the booth he turned to AJ saying a concerned are you okay AJ shook her head no, punk asked her to turn around and asked if she mind if he looked at her shoulders AJ tried to shrug her shoulders but it hurt to much, Punk slowly lowered AJ's sleeves from her red dress to find a big huge purple welt swelling on her right shoulder, Punk thought this must of sobered AJ right up when she was receiving this beating.

Punk couldn't hold his anger anymore he let out all what he had to say and it was only a few things he wanted to say, "why AJ?", AJ stared at punk and said "I love him and he loves me" she replied back, Punk couldn't stand to hear this, he knew it was all a lie he stood up and said a goodbye to AJ and walked out of the club he was about to get in a taxi when Kaitlyn came stumbling out the club saying can i come with you Punk, Punk sighed for the final time that night as he nodded his head...

18th/09/12

Punk woke up on his tour bus not alone, as he turned on his left side to his face filled with blonde discarded hair, Punk decided to lift up his bed cover to see his and kaitlyn's naked bodies, punk let out a loud agitative groan as he thought he slept with the girl he cares about best friend. Punk was now sitting in his living room on the bus fully dressed thinking about how he could tell AJ it's not like he could say he was drunk because, he was totally sober and doesn't drink alcohol at all. Kaitlyn decided to show her face she was dressed in her clothes from last night, handbag on arm and phone in hand then the blonde Diva dropped a big bomb shell on Punk words he didn't want to hear "I told AJ", she said to Punk, Punk shook his head in disbelief he didn't want to hear them words come out her mouth, Punks anger was rising and he couldn't control it he turned his head towards Kaitlyn and shouted "get the fuck out of here now!", Kaitlyn ran off the bus without looking back as Punk slammed the tour bus door and starts trashing the tour bus.

5 minutes later Kofi entered the bus to see the place trashed up and a distort Punk sitting on floor while saying "what have i done", Kofi mouth drops and shouts "you kidding me, you trashed our home i think you know what you've done". Punk looks up to Kofi and says "i slept with her fucking best friend man"...

AJ's P.O.V

AJ woke up to a text from Kaitlyn saying "I am so sorry, i slept with Phil last night i mean you're engaged now to Daniel, i don't know how you feel about Punk anymore, don't be mad at me please". AJ felt heartbroken and she didn't know what to do.

A/N:So yeah guys i am sorry that i didn't keep my promise yesterday i struggled with writers block and i am just finishing this one at 10 past 8 at night on the sunday, I am back at college tomorrow 9 till 5 so i am gonna get started on chapter 4 after i spell check this and upload it and i am sorry if it's pretty shit chapter and i can promise if you liked the 1st chapter of follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge you will like chapter 4 i will try my best to upload it as soon as possible thanks again my lovely readers.

Becca x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey my lovely readers, I was so pleased with the response I got off you for my last chapter and though you haven't been like leaving me reviews I can see how dedicated you are for me to keep on going through with my story. I must admit this morning when I woke up I thought should I continue with my fanfic, then I looked at my phone to see I had a comment on my Instagram's (Follow me if you want beccas1998uk) latest picture from a person who really likes my story, if it wasn't for her I might of not been posting chapter 4 so I think you should all thank her by following her on Instagram lindsey_collazo123 and Lindsey if you are reading this thank you for the pick me up. Also if you visit my profile on fanfiction you will see I have a poll going on its free and I don't think you have to be signed up for fanfiction so you can all go vote if you wish, last thing of advertisement I promise, you can all leave me a review /comment for free even if you have got an account or haven't got one it's the little box at the bottom of the screen before you have the option to click previous or next. Thank you I hope you all enjoy chapter 4 of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge!

AJ's P.O.V

24/09/12

It had been a full 6 days since she spoke to Punk, she hasn't felt this empty in a long time and today she had to do a segment with him following from the segment on the 17th of September and she was so nervous for 2 things, 1: seeing Punk of course and 2: she needs to have the talk with Daniel. AJ slowly rose from her bed because of her blue and black bruised shoulder, she moved her way into the sitting room of her shared hotel with Daniel where she found Daniel eating Weetabix (cereal) she worked up the nerve and said "Daniel I think we need to talk", "well I am eating but if it's important I will listen" he replied, AJ just let it out "I can't marry you Daniel I am sorry" she said while she was looking down then she heard the words she never thought she would hear out of Daniel Bryan's mouth "I understand just please pack your stuff and leave".

As AJ packed all her belongings, she changed into her general manager clothes for tonight and left her engagement ring on the bed and walked out the hotel room door and headed to the elevator, once she got in the lift she had a path to choose, go up a floor to level 13 or go down to the lobby. AJ stood for a matter of 3 minutes before she heard shouting from a little old sweet woman "miss please can you hold the lift there please" AJ done as the woman said waiting for the woman to enter the lift, when the short bobbed head woman entered lift she asked "what floor are you going to miss", AJ smiled down to the woman and went "I don't know, why don't you choose?" she smiled back and placed her hand over her heart and said "follow your heart", AJ nodded her head and pressed the orange outlined button to the floor lobby.

AJ walked out of the hotel doors pulling her suitcase along as she decided to walk the next 12 blocks to the arena where RAW would be held that night. When AJ arrived she headed straight to her dressing room where she found her script for tonight, she read the script and thought great another screaming match again as she slammed the script down on her desk, AJ felt like her room was closing in on her so she ran …

When AJ stopped she was outside of Punk's tour bus, she was about to knock when the door came swinging open nearly knocking her out that's when Kofi stepped off the bus and looked at AJ, her nerves were showing and Kofi pointed it out to her and asked if she wanted to come in for a drink, AJ said she didn't want to intrude and she headed back into the arena. AJ still had about 5 hours until the show she didn't want to sit in her claustrophobic dressing room so she grabbed her phone, headphones, a few comics, her script and water and sat in the stands like she once did when she was a young child.

As she sat in the stands she was thinking about the past week having an argument with Punk then getting beating black and blue by her ex fiancée and all this time she has felt empty was it maybe because she hasn't spoke to her best guy friend who she had deep feelings for she wondered to herself, she needed Punk like she needed air to breath he was her hero and saver.

It was now 10 minutes before she had to go in front of the WWE universe and argue with Punk and his manager while saving the rookie referee Brad she went over her few last lines of her script as she heard the fans cheer and boo at Punk and Paul as they walked down to the ring as AJ watched on the monitor, Paul started off by first showing the WWE universe the replay from last week when CM Punk was vs John Cena and Sheamus and how Punks foot touched the rope before Brad Maddox got to the count of 3. Punk was sitting down on a chair as Paul talked when it got to the bit when Paul called Brad out, Brad walked down the ramp and into the ring as he stood beside Paul and behind Punk on the right hand side of him Brad starts by saying "Mr Heyman, Mr Punk" awkward silence the camera shows Punk as he is shaking his head in anger then back to the young referee as he says "I made a mistake, it was my first main match I was nervous, I should have checked the ropes before completing my count, I feel terrible" he said looking at Paul the whole time, Paul was okay with the apology but still had a few things to say "very good I applaud you for admitting your mistakes because, your right every referee knows to check the ropes, it's been in the rule books since day 1, you messed up now resign."

Paul shifted the microphone back over to Brad to say his next few words as Paul is shouting resign and the fans are cheering as loud as possible when Brad is about to speak "I do apologies but I don't feel like that is appropriate"… When Punk interrupts Brad by saying "I don't care what you feel" as Punk stands and kicks the chair across the ring Punk continues speaking "unless what you feel is ashamed because you should be ashamed because you embarrassed yourself and even more importantly you embarrassed the WWE champion on my show" Punk lowered the mic from his mouth and stared at Brad before saying "who are you? What's your name? How did you even get this job? How are you employed? How do you look at yourself in the mirror? How do you stand up and walk down here and pretend to be a man?" Paul holds the mic to Brads face once again as Brad says "when RAW extended to 3 hours I received a call from general manager AJ Lee telling me she needed more officials" camera cut to Punk smiling in disbelief as Paul said " wait, wait, wait you're not even a real referee… No you're not you're a replacement, you're a scam, you're a rookie, you're not even a real referee, I tell you what, I tell you what tonight when you go to sleep" Paul said while pulling out a sleeping mask as he continued his speech "now I think this is very appropriate, it will help you get some snoozes, catch some z's and it belongs over your eyes sir" Brad responds by saying "that was totally inappropriate" then Punk speaks "Paul that's a very retelling piece of eye ware there, I think he was wearing it last week during the match, let me explain something to you that tells the entire story, you were hired by AJ Lee you're the buffoon hired by the idiot general manager, that's right if AJ was good at making decisions she would come out right now and fire you! And if she had a brain she would fire you on the…"

"Miss general manager you are on in 1,2,3" the backstage director says, AJ's theme music light it up starts as she skips out into the centre of the arena, skipping around the ring, as she steps on to the apron of the ring she picks up her microphone and wipes her feet before lowering herself to the bottom rope as she bends into the ring, she walks over to Brad and pats him on his back while saying "you can go to the back now Brad", Brad smiled and left the ring as Paul announced AJ to the ring "madam general manager welcome to your show i assume you're out here to reverse the decision from last week and to correct the justice what has fallen on your WWE champion", Heyman asked hopefully but AJ just smiled and said "when you assume you kind of make an ass out of you and me but mostly you" the crowd cheered as AJ continued her speech "yes the referee made a mistake but I am not going to let the 2 of you come out here and berate an official and hold my show hostage" she said sternly to Paul before surprising him once more "who the hell do you think you are?" AJ asked Paul but Punk went off script and went "I tell you who I am, I am the WWE champion", the WWE universe booed him as he continued " no, no,no,no" he said as he slammed his title on the ring floor, AJ pulled a face to torment him, Punk continued once again "I am the reason you walk to your mailbox once a week to collect your paycheck it's because of me!" Punk turned to the crowd and shouted " I am the reason all of you are in your seats here today!", Punks face was turning red as he continued again "me! Not anybody else! Don't you dare disrespect me!" The camera turned to AJ as she made another face, Paul try's to get Punk to calm down but Punk says to Paul "it's okay because I know what all this is about!"...

A/N: that's chapter four, I am gonna finish the rest off in chapter five so it's like a cliff hanger if you don't know what's gonna happen but I don't know when chapter 5 will be up since I can't have another sick day off from college I try and upload it on Thursday some point no promises though, I know my college sucks Mondays-Wednesdays 9-5 Thursdays 1-3 Fridays off, so thank you for reading my lovely readers and remember the poll on my profile thank you once again speak soon

Becca x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: cliff hanger my first one ha-ha! Sorry guys, so once again you amazed me with your response from all of you for chapter 4 and though it's early days I am quite shocked by the story stats, America is in the lead with the most views and we even been seen by Jamaica, I don't know why but that's flipping awesome and I want to thank you all my lovely readers. Oh don't forget the poll on my profile! Now let's continue with chapter 5 of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, enjoy!

AJ's P.O.V

24/09/12

AJ just stood there glaring at Punk as he continued with his irritating speech "I know why there is so much hostility between me and you, I know, you know, why don't we show everybody exactly why you have it out for me AJ" Punk stated as him and the WWE universe turned to watch what happened to months ago between AJ and him.

2 months ago

AJ looked at Punk as she said to him "no one has ever cared about me let alone shown compassion and concern like you did and when I kissed you, I knew what I had to do", AJ walks backwards and slowly gets down on one knee as she says into the microphone "CM Punk will you marry me?" The camera turns to Punk who is obviously is in a state of shock, his mouth fell open and he is rubbing his temple as his eyes are big and wide.

24/09/12

Punk is smiling at AJ in humour as he looks down at AJ who is feeling saddened and embarrassed as she thought he has totally took this off script. Punk laughs as AJ turns to look at him with a serious face, Punk raises the mic to his mouth once again "well, uh there you have it, that's the reason isn't it "Punk bends down so he is looking AJ dead in the eye as he continues his own speech "that's the reason all that attention is between me and you, is that why you sent an incompetent referee out here to screw me last week?" he asked and then he made sure AJ heard this "you forget that this match ever happened and I will forget that you would show up every Monday night RAW wearing my T-shirt, I'll forget the hundreds of text messages and voicemails ,what are not fit to air on here the USA network, that you would leave me" Paul was trying to stop Punk because he knew AJ's temper was at breaking point but Punk continued "yeah, oh I am sorry, am I embarrassing you? Well please don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everybody know how exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors, let them know I am the reason there's this little skip in your step, tell them, tell them that I am the best in the world" he said as he moved away from AJ's face, Paul told Punk to stop as he moved him away from AJ, but there eye contact was so strong they couldn't break it as she heard Paul telling Punk she could do/say something to the board of directors.

AJ felt like she was a bull waiting to charge at the man who waited for her while holding the red flag, she wanted to beat Punk to death he literally just told everyone their personal life she was so embarrassed and she couldn't believe him and he was over there acting like he needed to calm down. AJ kind of slipped into a trance as she remembered what the old lady said to her in the lift follow your heart but AJ was on the war path and she wanted to follow the path of anger and revenge! The next thing she heard that Paul wanted to navigate Punks decisions then Paul walked over to her and said "madam general manager based on everything that I have seen here tonight" Paul stops and smiles at Punk as he gets down on one knee and continues his speech while Punk laughed "marry me AJ" AJ's face was in disgust and the rage was building inside of her, but she let Paul continue "marry me and I promise you, your wildest fantasies of power, will be realised beyond belief! Think, think AJ about all the power couples we are going to top, Brad and Angelina, Bill and Hilary, Triple H and Stephanie", the camera turns to Punk to see him smiling evilly as everybody knew this was his revenge, his way down that path and there was some anger there as well, Paul continued as the camera's turned back to him and AJ "we will be the most powerful couple and inferential couple in sports entertainment history, together we will rule the WWE universe because AJ think about this I'll come up with all the ideas and you, you can take credit for all of my brilliance, because AJ baby don't be offended, I like them young, dumb and modern-heptad also ambitious" Paul looked up as he smiled at AJ as Punk glared on in mischief, AJ tilted her head to the side as she pretended to think and smiled at Punk as she mouthed to him "payback", Punk had a confused face now he didn't understand then Paul says " what do you say AJ" AJ acts like she is going to give an answer as she raises the mic to her face then she shocks everyone by slapping Paul full force across his face sending him tumbling down to the floor of the ring as she drops the mic.

Punk didn't react at first his jaw just dropped then he reacted he went to check on Paul as AJ made her way out of the ring as her theme song light it up played, she didn't skip she stormed out of the main arena to the backstage heading for her belongings. AJ was planning on making a quick escape, when she heard her name being shouted "AJ, wait there please" the person yelled at AJ as they were both running, AJ didn't want to turn around she just wanted to book a room at a hotel but instead she was getting chased by the man who had just embarrassed her in front of the entire world. AJ was now out of the arena running from Punk still while she's pulling her suitcase along, next thing you know AJ goes flying over a curb falling face flat on her face, AJ just lied there didn't know what to do as she let the tears fall down her face when 2 big arms came around her and hugged her.

AJ reacted in a way Punk would have never thought she punched and yelled at him and told him to get off of her, Punk shushed her to calm down as he picked her up and her suitcase and took them back to his tour bus. AJ looked at Punk the whole way back as she wondered to herself how could she love and care for this man when he didn't feel the same, it was different paths they chose she wished one day they're paths would soon cross one day. Punk laid AJ on his double bed and left her until she calmed herself down, AJ soon fell asleep and that's all she needed was a well rest where she known she was in a safe environment and knew she wouldn't be waking up to a beating.

Punk's P.O.V

24/09/12

Punk was waiting anxiously waiting for AJ to come out of his bedroom but she never did, he decided to make her a coffee to see if that would calm her down quicker, once the coffee was made he carried it carefully to his bedroom, Punk thought to himself he should knock so he did there was no reply, he entered his bedroom very carefully as he looked over to his bed to see AJ turned on her side, Punk softly said "AJ you awake?" he asked but again no reply. Punk decided to leave her be as he was about to shut the door he heard AJ say "thank you" in her sleep that's when Punks heart melted and he shut the door smiling to himself knowing he was AJ's hero!

A/N: so how did you like chapter 5 then, Punk has a heart people and a really sweet one in fact, in the next chapter Punk and AJ have a really important chat what you do not want to miss so if you like reading Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge you will have to give me 2 reviews before I post chapter 6 and it's half way finished so times a ticking ha-ha, remember it is free to write a review you don't have to have an account at all so for now my lovely readers it's a goodbye.

Becca x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So once again you blew my mind away and I am very thankful for that! So let's get started with chapter 6 and I will talk to you at the bottom.

AJ's P.O.V

25/09/12

AJ woke up to a strange surrounding, trying to figure how she ended up here, the memory of last night makes her cringe and sends a shooting pain across her forehead as she groans a loud "ouch!" suddenly the bedroom door opens, as AJ shrieks and covers her head with the golden silk cover as she looks left to right under the golden surrounding she thought to herself this is where they done it ew!

Punk's laughter fills the room as he says "AJ it's not going to help if you hide under there" he stated with a laugh, AJ popped her head up from the covers to see Punk standing in his black Ramones band shirt and some black long shorts what stopped just under his shin he was wearing fresh new clean clothes as she was still in her general manager uniform, Punk interrupted AJ's thoughts by saying "Look we never done anything, you just fell asleep", AJ just shook her head while raising her hand to stop him while she said "no that's not it, but when was the last time you changed your sheets?" she asked him but Punk never caught on as he replied "I get my road wife Kofi to change them every Wednesday morning, so yesterday" he answered while beaming a smile, AJ nodded her head while changing subjects and asking "what's for breakfast?" she asked another question, Punk smiled at AJ and told her to come through to the front of the bus when she was changed.

After AJ got showered and ready she made her way through to the front to join Punk, Punk placed a plate of toast in front of her and a coffee she smiled at him and said a thank you, Punk sat across from her and watched her as she took her first bite of her toast when he said "AJ I think we need to talk", AJ choked on her toast as she started coughing frantically, Punk hurried around the table to AJ's side as he patted her on the back making sure she was okay he apologised to her and let her continue eating her breakfast. Awhile later AJ is sitting in the bus by her lonesome waiting for one of the boys to return Punk was at the nearest gym and Kofi hasn't been seen at all by AJ since yesterday at the arena, AJ sat reading one of Punk's comics when the tour bus door opened it was a very sweaty Punk, Punk looked at AJ and just pointed towards the bathroom meaning he was going to take a shower. When Punk got dressed after he took his shower he went to the front and squatted down in front of AJ and removed the Marvel comic from her hand and said to her "how about that talk now?" he asked hopefully, AJ looked at him and slowly nodded up and down.

Punk started off "look AJ I know what I did last night was unacceptable, I took it too far" AJ interrupted him "yeah too right, you embarrassed me in front of the whole entire world and what for exactly?" she shot back, Punk had to think how to say his answer to her question. Should he pour his heart out to her because that's what she deserves? He questioned himself he answered his question by pouring his heart out to her by saying "I was jealous and trust me I have never been jealous before, but I couldn't face it when you said yes to the man who was beating you up and then you told me you loved him and that broke my heart AJ and then I took advantage of your best friend what was never right and I learned my lesson and I promise I will never do the sort again " AJ noticed Punk was taking a shaky deep breath before he continued and she could tell he was deeply sorry he was. Punk continued his apology speech to AJ "how we never spoke for a full week killed me and I was getting so angry at myself, I done that whole thing out of anger and revenge last night and as I watched your facial expressions last night it was breaking my heart even more that I hurt the person who is my best friend and who I deeply care about, that's why I took off after you and when you were punching and screaming at me I felt of your heartache and that exact moment I knew all I wanted to do is take care of you AJ!", AJ grabbed Punks hand and started rubbing it with hers as she let the tears fall down her face as she pulled Punks face closer to hers…

The bus door swung open and here appeared Kofi all bright eyed and bushy tailed, the way Punk would have put it that someone put a skip in his step. Kofi looked at Punk and said "am I interrupting something?" he asked, AJ laughed that caught Kofi's attention "aw man you've got her crying, you better tell her one of our road trip stories to cheer her up" Kofi stated as he headed to his bunk to sleep. AJ looked at Punk with a confused face "tell me I want to hear one" she said excitedly Punk shook his head no that's when AJ dived on him sending him toppling over on his couch as she started pleading and tickling Punk, he was laughing trying to collect his breath while saying "I will but be quiet Kofi's asleep" he shushed AJ.

AJ cozied up to Punk as he began telling his story, "so basically on the first day Kofi debut I demanded he would ride in the car with me but thankfully I have a bus now as you can see and Kofi was like okay, but him and I constantly get pulled over and always harassed because of the way I look and I am with an African American gentleman with dreadlocks and you can't tell that cop there is no weed in the car, he thinks he has hit the motherlode! There was one time we were in Mazrui and we were driving, but we rented the car in one of the neighbouring states okay, so we have an out of state car driving through Mazrui I have a Chicago driving licence Illinoi state licence and Kofi has a Tampa Florida state driving licence, he is black with dreadlocks and I am covered in tattoos and I look like I could make some pretty good meth", by this point AJ has already started cracking up laughing, Punk continues "so by the time we got pulled over we had been on the road 3 and half hours and we had another 3 to drive, cops were asking me all types of questions I know where this was heading it's happened to me a dozen times, uh the cop says Coffee mind stepping out the car?" Punk stops his story and puts his arm across AJ's tiny body to show a demonstration "I done the human seat belt like when a deer darts out in front of a car thing and I said Kofi you do not need to step out of the car, Kofi's a bit naive and I have a bit more you know city miles on myself I would like to say and Kofi's like what's the big deal then Kofi decides to get out of the car and I watch in the review mirror as the man immediately starts cuffing Kofi and Kofi's looking at me like what and I shout to him with my hands on the wheel at the 10 and 2 position, you shouldn't of got out of the car. So now other squads are pulling up and it's ridiculous there's 4 squad cars and 2 state troopers now so we have 6 cop cars on us and they are all trying to get me out the car, come on out of the car we just want to talk to you out here and I am like I can hear you perfectly fine and they were like well your buddy got out of the car you know we are going to take him in and now I am like oh this is horrible, I know where this is going I said and they asked me for the last time do you want to tell us if there is anything in the car and I am like dude there is nothing in the car and they asked if they could search it and I said I rather you didn't you know we have places to be this is turning ridiculous! So of course I get out the car they start cuffing me, I've been in trouble a few times in my life though Kofi hasn't and as they try to remover me around the car I am like no I want to stand in front of the camera where the camera is at, I know things and these are all like you know border line hick local cops I mean we are in Mazrui for Christ sake, uh they put Kofi in one squad car and me in another and we watch as they dismantle the rental car to the point where they are putting rubber gloves on and they are going through jugs of protein just spilling it out on to the road and I am in a cop car by myself I start to get nervous, because there is now 2 k9 cars so there is 8 cop cars for us 2 phony pro wrestlers! I am getting nervous now because all it takes is for 1 of these cops to plant something ridiculous and it sounds crazy but trust me it does happen and I can just picture them going we can't find anything so how we going to explain 8 squad cars and we are going to get in trouble and fill all these paper forms out. So I am thinking this is going to suck because I will have to fight 8 cops, 2 German shepherds and possibly Kofi so they come back around and asked me again are you sure there is nothing in that car and that's when I had it I told them to let me out of the car and I stood back in front of the camera and if you thought the promo I done on RAW in Vegas was bad I let these guys have it and Kofi was like okay sir let's just go, but it happens to us a lot that was just 1 story and it's certainly happens very frequently" Punk finally finishes his story and AJ is now on the floor laughing and rolling around with happy tears running down her face , as Punk smiles down at AJ he says his famous line "you got to dig crazy chicks… and I certainly dig one!"

A/N: finally finished! I need sleep! 1 new review please and a comment on what you would like to happen in chapter 7 I can tell you in chapter 7 we be doing another WWE segment October 8th 2012! And finally my lovely readers Philip Jack Brooks (CM Punk) owns the Kofi an Punk story, oh and check out my pole please its free to vote I be removing it soon so please vote you can see on my profile!

Night

Becca x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys it's been a week since I uploaded chapter 1 and the response I've got has been so amazing and I am very thankful for all your support, but I want to have a little chat before we start chapter 7, so this week I have been off college for somewhat reasons and writing really helped me take my mind off of things, but when I do go back on Monday It might only become a once a week upload on Fridays and I don't like that idea, so I don't know what to do. See I hate reading fanfictions what take forever to get completed so I don't really like that idea of making you wait every Friday for a new upload, I mean if there was a way I could get paid for writing fanfiction I would gladly drop out of college but I can't unless we harass the owners of to start paying us writers ha-ha but no so I am so sorry to share that with you and I hope I don't lose you all! So let's all cheer up and start chapter 7.

Punk's P.O.V

25/09/12

After Punk told AJ one of his many famous stories of being on the road with Kofi, AJ was still on the floor laughing hysterically; Punk joined her on the floor and started tickling AJ now AJ was screaming begging him to stop while saying "Kofi's a sleep Punk, we have to be quiet" she stated while laughing Punk replied to her statement "well I am the one who is being quiet Miss April, you on the other hand are just giggling away like the crazy chick you are" he said as he stared down at AJ, he knew in this moment what he had to do! He lowered his mouth on to AJ's and give her a sweet short chaste kiss it was so innocent and it meant he wanted it to lead somewhere but it couldn't because he thought she was still engaged to Daniel.

AJ was beaming at Punk like a Cheshire cat as she said "Mr Brooks being all innocent, it doesn't seem like you?" she questioned punk, Punk looked at her while saying "I didn't want to push my luck to far, because your engaged, I shouldn't of even kissed you… I mean I wanted to but you're engaged!", Punk was starting to have a little panic attack, AJ noticed this and calmed him down by saying " I am not engaged, I left Daniel yesterday morning", Punk looked at her and went "well you won't mind if I do this then" he smiled mischievously and picked her up from the floor and planted his lips once more on hers given her a very passionate lingering kiss, but once again Kofi interrupted them by shouting "get a room!" Punk laughed and flipped Kofi off as AJ leaned into him and nestled her head into his neck and he wrapped his arms around AJ.

01/10/12

Punk and AJ have been as close as ever this past week she is now living with Punk and Kofi but they haven't made anything official yet, Punk is about to go out in front of the whole WWE universe and have another segment with AJ but they are not alone this time!

Punk's music starts the cult of personality, he and Paul walk out as the WWE universe cheers with a mixtures of boo's, he makes his way down to the ring while wearing his grey zip hoodie and his yellow bottoms and his yellow boots to match, as Punk enters the ring he picks up a mic and waits for the noise to die down before starting his speech "So last week John Cena attacks me with a pipe while my back is turned" Punk takes a breath while the crowd cheers as he continues "there's noble actions in a city like this but from Chicago that's called cowardice as the actions of a scared man, fast forward a couple of minutes I am in the back and I am walking around looking for a doctor understandably, I have just been brutalized with a foreign object and I run into Mick Foley and he shoots me this look that can only be described as disrespectful and then he mutters something under his breath that I can't quite make out, because like John Cena, Mick Foley is a coward and he's afraid to say anything to my face so I do what any man would do, I put Mick Foley down I kick him like the dog he is and I show him that I am the WWE champion" he says as he takes another breath and the he asks the people a question "do you think Mick Foley would of have the gall to say anything directory to John Cena?", Paul and Punk agree with each other by saying no as he continues once again "do you think Mick Foley would have had the gall to say anything directory to his friend Dwayne?" he asks Paul this time and Paul replies back with a "no" then Punk continues "these are rhetorical questions by the way, that I know the answer. Do you think for 1 single second that Mick Foley would have said anything directory to Steve Austin?" he asks the crowd as they all cheered back "no!" Punk raised the microphone to his lips again to speak "no, but this is the lack of respect that Mick Foley gives me, some affectionately refer to him as Mrs Foley's baby boy, I just wish Mrs Foley would of taught her son some manners! I wish someone would of taught you some manners, because you are now showing me the same disrespect as Mick Foley shows me", Punk listens to all the boo's before he continues "unlike all of you I did listen to a little bit of what Mick Foley said, because Mick is a lot of things he's scuzzy, a scatter brain , he's a border line lunatic, Mick on his best day is a very equelevent speaker, so his words did get to me and I spent the last week thinking about my stints and not facing John Cena in hell in a cell! I have been able to really digest what Mick said about my legacy and accepting John's challenge and stepping foot in the hell in a cell, that's why I am out here tonight to announce to all of you, to everybody watching around the world and at hell in a cell CM Punk, John Cena is still not going to happen" Punk lowers the mic as the WWE universe boo's for him.

Punk looks around at the crowd and smirks then whispers in Heiman's ear, Paul agrees to what Punk said and hands the WWE championship title to Punk as Punk hands him the mic as Paul starts talking "I be very happy to handle that for you sir, Ladies and Gentleman the WWE champion CM Punk , the best in the world and I will like to now move on to another most relevant piece of business" Paul points to the screen as the replay from last Monday nights Raw was on and it was when Paul was Proposing to AJ, Punk felt sick to watch this so he looked away . When the replay ends Paul begins to talk again "now Ladies and Gentleman, I am sure you all noticed the same thing as CM Punk, the WWE champion, the best in the world and I notice AJ Lee never said no! However unfortunately it's my duty to inform you that AJ Lee did do was violate a staff from the board of directors of WWE, now I am not one to quote scripture, but I hold in my hands a memo from the WWE board of records and it says... I am quoting this, err AJ Lee's actions have been very inappropriate and sometimes juvenile and she is not to put her hands on any superstar, manager or anyone else ever again, now what that means Ladies and Gentleman, that the WWE champion CM Punk and I concur with these other opinions, that AJ Lee must now be removed by the board of directors as the general manager of Monday night RAW affective immediately!", Punk looked pale as a ghost standing there while holding his title and listening to all the boo's heading towards his manager and he felt like he wanted to join in, but he must stick to the script!

Paul continued on with his talk to the WWE universe "I know why, I know why you are booing; because you know it leaves a huge power void here in RAW, who would lead the flag ship show of WWE and the answer is me! Paul Heyman, the one with all the experience as a general manager, the one who has negotiated the contract."

Punk was too busy listening to the speech when he heard that very high shrilled pitch voice shouting "excuse me!" he squished his face up as him and Paul both turned their head to the right to see Vickie Guerrero and her client with the blonde hair carrying Money in the bank case it was none other than Dolph Ziggler, walking towards them while Vickie was shouting "excuse me!" about 50,000 times. Basically Punk was going tone death and all Vickie was saying she thinks she should be the next general manager… blah-blah … blah-blah. When they finally got into the ring Vickie was now saying "I still don't have full rein over my neck since AJ slapped me" she pointed to the monitor to show a replay when AJ hit her 2 months ago. After the replay was finished Punk was in a ball of laughter when Paul stepped in saying to Vickie "excuse me, but when did this become about you, this is about the best in the world" Vickie interrupted Paul again "excuse me, may I remind you that I am the Vickie Guerrero and my client Dolph Ziggler whom will be the future heavy weight champion", Paul decided to squeeze a few words in "all due respect to Mr Ziggler, when the future catches up to the here and now the WWE champion, the best in the world, CM Punk please Vickie let me know please because you could learn from me, follow my lead and next time you have a problem with AJ Lee file agreements through the proper channels just like me and CM Punk" Dolph finally opened his mouth and said "we can all agree this is AJ's fault, she's the soul reason for all the conflict on Monday night Raw! Now think about this for a second, what if you two teamed up could you imagine, could you GM's together of Monday night RAW, Vickie Guerrero and Paul Heyman", Punk once again had a discussion with Paul in his ear as Dolph and his manager just smiled at each other!

Then AJ's music started as she skipped down the ramp and around the ring as Punk watched all her movement, she picked up her mic wiped her feet on the apron as she bent her way in the ring and made her way in front of the two clients and managers she opened her mouth to speak "now I am sure you be all very happy to know that the WWE board of directors have placed me on probation" Punk interrupted AJ "good" he said and she just smiled down at the ground knowing she had to stay very professional and Dolph even said "about time", AJ continued though "and yes, I know that I am not supposed to touch another person, but I figured they would make an excuse for a slimy, shady , greasy, creepy as all hell worm like excuse for a man like you", she said to Heyman as she turned back to the centre of the ring when she continued "but they didn't, so now I have been pointed an executive coach to help me with my development as general manager of RAW" AJ said as she lowered her mic.

Suddenly Daniels music started and Punk looked at AJ as he said "is he your coach?" he asked in horror…

A/N: ha-ha another cliff hanger but if you are dead hearted PunkLee fans/shippers you probably know what's coming or do you? Review to see AJ's and Punks first date in the next chapter and maybe if you want comment your favourite thing about CM Punk. Night my lovely readers

Becca x


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back, so if you don't follow me on Instagram then you wouldn't have known yesterday I took a break that's why I never posted. In this chapter we be continuing from where we left off and then we are all going to a Blackhawks game so get your winter clothes on it's going to be chilly if we are going to Chicago, enjoy!

AJ's P.O.V

01/10/12

AJ watched as her abusive ex fiancée walked towards her and the rest, all AJ wanted to do was run and hide behind Punk but she couldn't she had to stick to the script, she looked at Punk to see the worry in his green eyes and the clenched left fist, she knew both of them would stick to the script because they're both professionals, but if anything went wrong she knew Punk would have her back! Daniel was nearing the ring now while chanting no and throwing his arms about like a lunatic while the WWE universe chanted back a mixture of boos and yeses!

Daniel picked up the mic and yelled into it stop it! As he entered the ring for a good minute or so, muttering on how he came out to apologies, AJ was slightly confused she never bothered to read Daniels bit of the script she would hope she would say the right thing. Stop it Daniel shouted once more as the crowd eventually calmed down when Daniel turned to AJ and said "I came out here to apologise, because it's obvious AJ's mental issues have been compounded by the fact that I dumped her after wrestle mania and really AJ I can't blame you" Daniel reached up with his right hand to start twirling and stroking his beard and moustache, this made AJ's skin crawl with the words what came out of Daniel Bryans mouth "I mean look at me, I am 1 hell of a catch" AJ inched closer to Bryan like it told her to do in the script and looked like she agreed with what he was saying. "I am handsome, I am a former world champion, I have a great beard" Daniel shouted to the fans as AJ looked at him like a sweet innocent child would when they wanted a toy, Punk moved a little bit closer to AJ, because he didn't like the fact of the fans making Daniel angry that could lead to Bryan lashing out on AJ!

Daniel took of his belt to show the whole arena while saying "and now, and now I am the tag team champions, I am the tag team champions, I am the tag team champions" suddenly a big huge fire ball leaps into the sky as Kane makes his entrance, AJ sighs thinking she'll have a bad head after tonight, AJ was paying any notice until she felt the ring bounce as the 7 foot red monster was standing behind her, AJ could feel Kane's breath on her neck as he said "everyone here has forgotten to mention a very important fact about AJ Lee, she's a phenomenal kisser!" AJ felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole and hide but the script told her to make a face like she was surprised but ashamed in the same way and fake a blush.

Kane raised the WWE microphone to his mouth again as he said "now everything else, that Daniel Bryan said was true but with the exception of 1 thing" Kane raised his title in the air as he shouted "I am the tag team champions, I am the tag team champions, I am the tag team champions", Daniel started to shake his head furiously as he raised his matching title and started shouting in joined time as Kane "I am the tag team champions!" AJ's head was pounding as Dolph and Punk started their own shouting match "I am the money in the bank winner" Dolph yelled as Punk shouted back "I am the WWE champion", AJ looked at all 4 men in disbelief as Punk caught her eye and mouthed a quiet "sorry" to her as Punk and the 3 other men joined in union as they screamed for what they were! AJ raised her mic to her mouth as she repeated "stop it "over and over again each time getting louder until everyone in the ring noticed, AJ was starting to get dizzy as she realised she was taking any breaths in between, Punk noticed this as he looked at her in concern and weirdness not trying to give anything away to the screaming fans, AJ let out a huge gasp of air when she felt she got their attention, the world was now spinning as her head felt like a construction road drill constantly going on and on.

Everyone looked at AJ as she raised her mic to her face "this is my show and probation or not I am still general manager of RAW, and what I say goes!" the WWE universe cheered for AJ as she made her way over to Punk, who was leaning away in fright of AJ's stern voice, AJ inched closer to Punk as she said "and what I say is that the WWE champion CM Punk and the money in the bank winner Dolph Ziggler will face the WWE tag team champions, team hell no!" she said in a very stern and powerful way as she made her way round to all the 4 men. AJ's head was at its end point as light it up started as she skipped her way out of the ring to the backstage as she rushed to her dressing room to get changed as the 4 men were still in the ring screaming at each other!

Later on in the night CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler would be taking on team hell no with a special guest referee what all 4 men did not have a clue about, but AJ knew that's why she was changed into her referee outfit. She was up after Kofi's match what soon was coming to an end, there was a knock on the door to her dressing room hoping it wasn't Punk she yelled "who is it?" a male voice replied "it's me Dave the crew director, I just wanted to tell you the boys are about head out to the ring so you should be clear to leave your room in 5 minutes miss general manager", AJ replied with a short but sweet thank you and prepped herself to leave her room.

AJ was at the tunnel where the Divas and Superstars stand to watch the monitors and wait to head out to the ring, AJ was staring at the monitor to see what was happening? The man who held the mic said to the 4 men "now your special guest referee…" the 4 men looked at each other in confusion as AJ was told to head down to the ring as light it up played for the 3rd time that night. The Superstars were all furious and poor Punk felt like he was going to have a heart attack as AJ skipped her way down to the ring, AJ literally jumped up on to the ring as she waved to the guys as Punk was livid yelling "No, she could get hurt, get her out of here right now!" at his manager, but AJ was having too much fun already, she got into her position as the bell rings, Kane and Dolph start off the match AJ watched as Dolph tried to put Kane in a head lock but Kane pushed him to the ropes what sent Dolph bouncing back towards Kane as Kane sent Dolph down to the floor of the ring as the seven foot guy stalked towards the blonde headed wrestler and through him into the post as he slaps the blonde headed wrestler sending Dolph to the ground. AJ warns Kane to lay off of attacking Dolph in the corner as Punk is shouting at her constantly trying to throw her off guard, Kane takes Dolph down for a cover as AJ gets down on the floor to start counting the boys are up and fighting again, Dolph tries to take advantage as Kane's plan back fires on him as Kane sends himself flying into the post next thing you know Dolph is flying literally through the air towards Kane as Kane kicks Dolph in the rib cage sending him down to the floor once again, AJ's mouth drops open as she backs away from the wrestlers, when Kane sends Dolph over the rope on to the floor outside the ring. Now Daniel Bryan is in the game as he made his tag what didn't count because AJ didn't see, now they are all back in the ring with Dolph on Kane's back and it looks like he's giving Kane a nudge (when you rub someone's head to hard with your knuckles) Dolph is also clinging onto his dear life, AJ is close to the action smiling away to herself when the floor of the ring starts bouncing as Daniel is trying to help his team mate, AJ didn't realise this until Punk yelled "knock it off Bryan" AJ just looked at Punk as he was doing little bounces on the apron caused by Daniels feet. Dolph finally gets to his feet as he jumps and kicks the red monster in the face sending Kane to the floor Dolph went for the cover it only lasted 1 count.

Later on in the match it was now Punks turn against Kane he started off with a running knee and another one then Kane sent Punk into the post but Punk sprung back a bit too soon next thing you know Punk was slammed down to the floor of the ring by Kane as Kane goes for another cover, AJ is now on the floor counting to 2 as Punk kicks out, Kane is now on the top rope hurdling himself to Punk sending Punk back down to the floor again, Daniel has tagged himself into the match as AJ makes the tag sign as she watches her ex fiancée make his way up to the top rope going to fall on her current man Punk, but Punk has just kicked Bryan sending him to the floor! Punk is now stamping on Daniels head and kicking him into the corner, AJ enjoyed watching Punk beating the shit out of her abusive ex, because she could see he was doing that for her, but AJ had a job to do so she started counting 1, 2, 3 at Punk to stop him to get him to follow the rules, Punk listened to her and give her a death glare to say what are you doing this is for you, AJ just nodded her head and let the match continue, for about a whole minute Daniel had the upper hand, Daniel was doing his famous kicks when Punk had enough sending him into Dolph knocking him off the apron, Punk took advantage of this and Pinned Daniel as AJ begun to count he could feel Daniel squirming underneath him, AJ got to the count of 2 when Daniel kicked Punk off of him sending Punk rolling on to his side to look at AJ, AJ wanted to tease Punk by raising 2 fingers and doing the peace sign while making a seductive face to him, Punk stared at his new partner in disbelief and for beg-ness as he watched her tease him, Punk got to his feet and tagged Dolph in and Dolph began to beat the crap out of Daniel, Dolph kicked Daniel in the face sending him rolling out of the ring as Dolph followed after 1 part of the team hell no!

AJ began to count to get them back in the ring as Punk thought about to do some teasing myself, Punk entered the ring to distract AJ while giving Dolph more time out of the ring with Bryan, AJ shouted at Punk "come on you know the rules out" Punk just held his hands out in defence, Punk got out of the ring as Kane was making his way around to get Dolph, AJ was now on number 4 when Dolph was shouting frantically "get back, follow the rules", AJ doesn't know if she is coming or going looking left to right to make sure Punk and Kane stay where they are supposed to stay and shouting "Dolph get back in the ring", over and over again but he doesn't listen so she jumps off the ring and gets right up in Dolphs face and tells him "get back in the ring Dolph, come on man!" he replies back with a quick "okay" and picks Daniel up off the floor a throws him back in the ring and pins Daniel down, AJ only gets to the count of 2 before Daniel kicks out.

A little while later Vickie Dolphs manager starts to get on AJ's nervous as Punk and Daniel are fighting so when Daniel has Punk in a head lock and he has to make his way to the ropes Paul starts frantically shouting "his foot is on the ropes" AJ can clearly see this so she lets the 2 men continue fighting and she walks over to Paul and using her finger to motion him to come, Paul does as he is told and says "yes madam, yes madam" AJ points to the ropes, Paul catches her vibe and says "no, me, never, I would never push the rope forward to help Punk" AJ knew he was lying so she told him simply "you… leave now!" Paul was gobsmacked but he did as he told then Vickie started having a go at her and she told Vickie to go as well what caused Dolph to leave what left Punk partner less this distracted Punk and Team Hell No won!

Punk was lying on the floor motionless, AJ bent down and whispered to him "you okay babe?" Punk responded with a groan before AJ up and left.

A/N: so how did you like it? I know the first date didn't happen in this chapter but if you do want to see it **2 Reviews please! **Chapter 9 will be about the date and Punks future plans and I will start writing it now but I won't post it until I get them reviews and remember I am back at college tomorrow so tomorrow night I could start working on chapter 10 but it might not be uploaded until Thursday, I know guys sorry! Thank you again my Lovely readers (this chapter took for ages, but I had to make it extra-long for you) (video link for match video/xu0pea_desifuns-net-wwe-raw-1st-october-2012-clip6_sport)

Becca x


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I bet you missed the updates, I know I haven't uploaded since Sunday 26th April and now it's Monday 4th May yikes… so all I have to say is now let's go on a date!

AJ's P.O.V

01/10/12

AJ was in her dressing room packing her stuff up they were heading to Chicago next, to be exact Punk's home town Illinois, she knew Punk was excited to go, but if this headache doesn't clear up she won't be having any fun. AJ was just about done packing when she heard a knock at her door, she went to open it but the person on the other side of the door beat her to it, but AJ wasn't surprised to see Punk standing there, but she was curious why Punk had his hands behind his back? AJ knew she could get Punk to break if she tickled him, so she walked up to him, starred into his green eyes and titled her head and smiled at him, Punk didn't like this he started to chuckle an awkward chuckle in between chuckling he said "listen AJ you are freaking me out a bit…" it was too late AJ interrupted him as she started tickling Punk as he squealed out in laughter while fidgeting about he dropped what was in his hands, AJ yelled out a "ha-ha" when she bent down to receive what Punk dropped.

"Tickets?" AJ asked Punk in confusion? Punk smiled at her and said "I thought taking you to the Blackhawks game would be a great… first date!" he said hopefully, AJ ran into Punks arms and whispered a "thank you" while given his cheek a quick peck as she melted into his embrace. She was quite content in his arms and at this point in time she wished it could be like this forever, until the pounding pain in her head made an appearance she muttered an "ouch", Punk noticed this and asked her what was wrong? AJ said "it's just a headache; I've had it since the beginning of our segment and it's kind of made me dizzy, but I'll be fine", Punk was quite concerned for AJ so he asked "do you want to go see one of the doctors before we leave", AJ shook her head no and melted back into Punk's embrace.

Punk had told AJ to go rest on his bed in the tour bus while they took the 4 hours and 40 minute drive to Chicago from St Louis, AJ was lying on Punks bed trying to get to sleep, but the headache wasn't lifting so she got out of the bed and reached for Punks old black straight edge society zip up hoodie and put it on as she walked out of the back bedroom, as she walked past the bunks she tried not to wake Kofi up, Punk noticed AJ's arrival and took off his headset and said "you're finally up, you've been asleep for 2 hours" AJ looked at Punk as she said "it's like 1 am, this is the time when normal people are asleep and I haven't been asleep for 2hours I have been looking at your celling for the past 2hours, because this stupid headache hasn't went yet!" she groaned out in frustration next thing she knows Punk is pulling her towards him on to the sofa as he gets up and fills a glass with water and gets AJ 2 Tylenol, AJ thanks Punk as she accepts the tablet hoping it will make her feel better she cosies up to Punk and slowly falls asleep as he presses his lips to AJ's forehead and wishes her a goodnight.

AJ starts to stir as she felt uncomfortable and can hear talking going on, she felt herself going to sleep again when she felt a hand shake her body, she still wasn't fully conscious so she ended up kicking the person who tried to wake her up, that when AJ heard a loud groan, she opened her eyes to see Punk on his knees holding his male parts, AJ gets of the sofa and gets down on her knees and hugs Punk saying "I am so sorry", but she cannot stop laughing as Punk cry's out "if you didn't want children in our future, why didn't you just say so?" he asked jokingly, AJ started play fighting him, Punk just laughed all the way through their play fight until he said "you better get ready we are leaving in a hour for the game".

AJ quickly had a shower, dried her hair straight and put on her blue denim washed jeans, her dark green tank top with her black leather jacket and paired her outfit with her black converse. She headed out to the front of the bus to see Punk talking to Kofi saying "just take mine and AJ's suitcase to my house, we are going to spend the night there and meet you back at the arena tomorrow night" AJ snuck up behind Punk and put her hands around his waist and said to him "I'm ready", Punk turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her while saying "good, but first I have to do something" AJ watched as he got down on one knee and said "I want to make it official, so will you be my girlfriend?", AJ practically squealed in excitement as she said "yes!" Punk held out his hand for his girlfriend as they walked out of the tour bus leaving Kofi behind as he shouted "you 2 love birds don't stay up all night!" he said while laughing.

Punk and AJ decided to walk to the arena, because Punk wanted to show AJ the city of Illinois, pointing and laughing while holding hands all the way to the game AJ was enjoying her first date night. About 20 minutes later they were sitting waiting for the hockey to start, to be honest AJ didn't really understand hockey so she was just going to cheer when her boyfriend did and cuddle into his red Blackhawk jersey as the game was going on. AJ was so warm in Punk's arms as he watched the game the Blackhawks were winning and Punk was smiling like a Cheshire cat as he held AJ's hand in his never letting go while shouting stuff AJ didn't understand "what a one timer! Nice pulling the goalie…" them were just a few of the sayings Punk was screaming throughout the night. After the game had finished Punk walked AJ back to his house what was above a tattoo parlour, when they got inside of Punk's house they end up going straight to his bedroom and passing out on his bed still fully clothed, while they ended up snuggling into each other, AJ thought to herself what a perfect day this has been as she kissed Punk's cheek and whispered a good night to him as they both fell to peaceful bliss.

A/N: Thank you for reading my readers, I have a few things to mention so before I mention anything I will leave a link for a website where you can view CM punk's house and AJ's house now please don't go and find it, because it could get us both in big trouble ha-ha… no I am being serious don't go knocking on their door. So 1st thing I need to mention is: this chapter was a pain to write and I have had no luck with it so that's why it's so short and crap. 2nd thing: I need you to leave me a review on what you think I should do after follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge a sequel to it but it will not be based on CM Punk and AJ here comes a spoiler it will be based on… their daughter or I could skip the sequel and write a fanfic called fallen for my capturer and it will be rated m and about AJ and Punk, or I could do both it's up to you so review. 3rd thing is: follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge will have 40 chapters and final thing is Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge and fallen for my capturer are now hashtags on Instagram (#followyourheartorthepathofangerandrevenge #fallenformycapturer)

The Brooks house link:  watch?v=8LHx7nsGocc

Thanks for reading my lovely readers

Becca x


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update.

Punk's P.O.V

02/10/12

Punk woke up to find himself alone in his bed, he decided to get up and search for AJ, as Punk was wondering around his home he could smell burnt toast coming from his kitchen, at least he knew where AJ was now… when Punk rounded the corner to the kitchen he could see no AJ, but he could see a toaster on fire. Punk was quick on his feet as he got a tea towel and wet it so it was totally dripping wet as he through it over the little red toaster, hoping it will put the fire out and it did. As Punk was being super careful to clean up the aftermath of the toaster all he could think how could AJ be so irresponsible and where the heck was she?

Punk continued to search for AJ and to be honest he didn't realise how big his house was! He was heading towards the bathroom on the lower floor when he heard whimpering, Punk was relieved that he knew where AJ was, but he was quite pissed off that she left his house to nearly go up in flames. When Punk opened the door to the bathroom he was ready to give AJ a mouthful, but when he saw her, AJ's face was all red and puffy from crying and he noticed that she was cradling her right wrist to her chest what was covered with a wet cloth and all Punk wanted to do was make sure she was safe and unharmed!

"AJ", Punk asked and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and it melted his heart, he inched closer to AJ and when he got down on his knees he scooted closer to her, now they were staring eye to eye, Punk knew he would have to be very careful how he approached AJ, she was so timid and he never saw her like that before, "AJ can I see your wrist please?" he pleaded as he went to touch her wrist, AJ didn't like this so she pulled her hand back so fast she yelped out in pain. Punk was quick to wrap his arms around AJ's small frame as he shushed her as he kissed the top of her head, he would share this pain with AJ.

AJ soon calmed down, but she still whimpered into Punk's chest, Punk didn't really know what to do, but he did know that he would have to take her to hospital just in case her wound was infected, but he needed to see for himself, as he was in his own thought bubble he was interrupted by AJ and he was so glad she spoke " I am sorry" she said to Punk and it broke his heart more to hear how upset she was and how she was concerned more what he thought, Punk looked at her while saying " I don't care as long as you are safe! That's why we should take you to the hospital or just let me see" he stated and pleaded to her. AJ slowly pulled out of Punk's embrace as he watched her remove the wet cloth from her right wrist and what he saw made his stomach turn, her skin on her wrist was all blistered and red/blotchy looking also swelled up and still weeping.

Punk and AJ were now sitting waiting to be seen to in the accident and emergency part of the hospital and Punk was growing impatient, but AJ was no good either trying to use the excuse that they are going to miss their flight to Sacramento California, Punk didn't care as long as his girlfriend got seen to and he made that very clear to AJ. About 5 minutes later they were called by a nurse Williams to follow her to her working place. AJ told her what happened as she showed the nurse the nasty wound, "I was in the kitchen making me and Punk some toast, the toast was only in the toaster a minute before the toaster went up in flames and I tried to pull the plug out the socket, but my arm got hit by the flames" she explained to the nurse and Punk. The nurse had told AJ it wasn't infected and she wouldn't need skin grafts, but she would need to apply ointment for a full week after the swelling had gone from her wrist and the nurse told Punk to buy a good brand toaster next time!

Punk and AJ spent the rest of the day at Punks house before they had to leave for their flight at 2pm; Punk was preparing to leave his Chicago home again and this time it made him think, but he didn't have time to think when AJ was a wounded soldier. It was now half one and they were both on the way to the airport in a taxi and the driver was a person who was a fan, but didn't understand personal space, Punk was furious when the nosy driver what happened to AJ's arm, Punk being the loveable jerk he is known for told the driver to where to go when the driver asked for a tip.

When they arrived at the airport AJ and him never got noticed and it was an easy process all the way to get on the plane and for the first time today as soon as he sat in the blue leather seat on the plane he felt himself relax and just began to think for the whole 4 hour flight to California as AJ slept peacefully next to him. Punk was thinking about today's advent when he found AJ in the bathroom and how it made his heart ache and how he never felt that before and now he knew that not only did he care for AJ, but he could be fallen for her and his heart ached for that love back! Punk could definitely see a future with AJ what he couldn't with his other girlfriends.

A/N: So did you miss follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge? I guess I should tell you why I haven't posted for? The reason is I have been feeling dead down and literally been bin watching every Monday Night Raw from 2012 and still am! I literally fell in love with the CM Punk and AJ Lee storyline once again, oh and college is a big part of it as well, but a week on Sunday I be off for a full week so my goal is to be up to chapter 19 by the end of that week I think we can do it my lovely readers!

Becca x


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Right so as some of you guys know, today on my Instagram I announced that I would be uploading 2 chapters today, well I am, but the problem is it's 20 past 5 in the afternoon and my dad gets home for 6 also I use my dad's laptop since mine is broken and I don't normally get back on until 11 at night so chapter 12 could be uploaded at 2 in the morning UK time… so yeah let's do this!

AJ's P.O.V

03/10/12

AJ woke up to find herself being carried by Kofi, Kofi noticed AJ was looking at him; Kofi just smirked and said "how's you sleeping beauty?" AJ was quite confused but she replied "umm… I am fine where's Punk?" she asked Kofi, Kofi just laughed as he said "oh Punk, he's being questioned by the police!" AJ literally fell out of Kofi's arms and landed with a thump. Kofi was just hysterically laughing as AJ was lying on the concreate floor when she heard a panicked voice "AJ you okay, Kofi you had one job while I was putting the suitcases on the bus! I swear to god if she's hurt I will rip your ball sack off!" she heard Punk shout and decided she should say something "Kofi just shocked me and I fell, no harm done I promise Punk" she said assuring her boyfriend as he picked her up and cradled her into him.

As the week went on AJ, Punk and Kofi explored California, while joking and laughing with a bit of storytelling and a lot of cute soppy stuff fresh new couples do as they waited for Monday night RAW to come and AJ was really nervous for Punk and his health as Hell in the cell was coming for Punk in a couple of weeks also on Monday he will be getting called out by the chairman Vince McMahon!

08/10/12

Tonight was the night of Monday night RAW and AJ was putting on her general manager uniform on (black blazer, black top with black trousers and a white and black patterned tie) in her and Punks bedroom on the bus, but she couldn't shake the nervous it was a big night for Punk and she had a sketch with him so hopefully that would calm her nervous, but something was wrong and she could feel it in her gut and she knew it had something to do with Punk's manager the sleazy, slimy walrus Paul Heyman.

Punk and Kofi were already in the arena and she thought that was a good thing, because she wouldn't be questioned by the boys on how nervous she looked! AJ was now in the arena greeting everyone as she skipped passed them and trying to look professional as she could by not letting the worry show as she made her way to her office where she could watch the show in peace. AJ settled down in her leather chair as she turned her TV on to see Vince talking half way through his speech "… you want to see the best against the best!", as AJ watched the chairman say that she knew Punk wouldn't like that as cult of personality blared through her TV watching Punk enter with the greasy man known as Paul, who held the championship title as Punk made his way down to the ring, AJ prayed Punk wouldn't go off script tonight!

AJ watched her boyfriend and she noticed he was extra cocky tonight and she knew this wasn't going to end well. Punk circled Vince as he spoke "well… first of all that's an ugly T-shirt" Vince said while pointing at Punk's yellow merchandise GTS shirt, "secondly I am giving the state of the WWE address and you disrespect me by coming out here" Vince told Punk. Punk just laughed when he replied back to his boss "disrespect, I step on your toes, I show you disrespect… I will tell you all about disrespect, disrespect is me sitting in the back listening to you babble about what the WWE universe want to see, disrespect is you talking about champions rising the occasion about the action and fighting and the best fighting the best and not even mentioning my name, let's face it, it was a shot against me right?" AJ watched Punk very closely, because she could tell his anger was rising as Punk continued his conversation "you want to talk about me? Without mentioning my name, it was a shot at me just, because I won't step in the ring with John Cena in Hell in a Cell… which is hilarious to me, because it was the general manager who you put in charge of this very show who left the decision up to me, it's my prerogative if I face John Cena or not and god knows how I have given him shot after shot! Even a shot in his hometown Boston and he couldn't get the job down and I walked out the WWE Champion!" Punk said while pointing to his title.

Punk listened as the crowd booed at him as he decided to continue his conversation "and look at them, they boo, these people still disrespect me… oh and then there is the odd few who want to chant my name like I need their help if I needed crap out of you I would of scrapped your tongue alright?" he said while pointing at the stage and in AJ's eyes she couldn't believe it now he was attacking the fans with his word usage this wasn't in his script and all she could think is he crazy going off script in front of the boss like that! "so people in the back disrespect me, people over here disrespect me and it begs the question Vince" Punk said as he got up in to the bosses personal face space as Punk seethed his words to Vince " do you respect me?" Punk asked waiting for an answer as Vince talked " well, I respect the fact you have been champion for 323 days now that's astonishing and I respect that" he said to Punk, quickly taking a deep breath to continue his words "but I don't respect the fact that you say you're a Paul Heyman kind of guy and all honesty Punk I am not a CM Punk guy." Punk raised his mic to his mouth and said "you're not a CM Punk guy, I know that and I am glad you found your famous grapefruits and you can say things to my face in front of the whole entire world, but you should be a CM Punk kind of guy, you don't get it and you still don't, I am the best in the world! I am the WWE Champion a year and a half ago I sat there and I was just a spoke on a wheel, fast forward to now I am not a spoke on a wheel I am the wheel! Not only am I the greatest thing to happen to you in this company I am the best thing you got right now and you still stand there with this stupid look on your face and you dare disrespect me" Punk shouted very clearly to Vince as AJ watched in her office in horror knowing this is not going to end well and someone will get hurt, but her bets were on Vince to get hurt she thought as she continued watching her boyfriend who was out of control!

Paul whispered into Punk's ear "Cool it!" Punk shoved Paul back as he shouted a repeatedly NO! As he turned his attention to Paul while talking to him "so I am crowding him now? No I am not going to cool down" he stated while turning to face Vince "you should be kissing my feet, you should be con your hands and knees right now like everybody around the world, should be showing me the respect I deserve… you should be appreciating me I mean we have Jim Ross appreciation night! Where's CM Punk appreciation night? These people don't care about Jim Ross, they don't care about Jerry Lawler, and they want to appreciate me, because I tell you why because you should appreciate me! You know if I don't start getting the respect I deserve I'll do what I did last year I'll hop that rail and I will quit and you can kiss my arse goodbye… yeah… yeah, yeah that's right I will blow you a kiss, but accept this time I won't be coming back and we will see what that does to your state of WWE?" Punk threatened his Boss waiting for another reply as Vince spoke " so what you're saying you are our success you're indispensable is what you're saying?"

AJ watched her small TV as she would watch her boyfriend agree to Vince while shouting his mouth off she was quite gobsmacked so she didn't pay attention to the rest of the segment until Punk did the unthinkable thing and slapped their boss across his face, AJ sighed in annoyance and worry as soon as Vince announced him and Punk would fight later on. AJ's only thoughts were to kill her boyfriend right now, putting his career in jeopardy.

A/N: So that's chapter 11 I hope you enjoyed it

EDITED AUTHORS NOTE 19/05/12 00:20 am: I wrote this on Thursday just gone and my fanfiction profile wasn't letting me publish it and today it finally working so that's why the late update my lovely readers!

Becca x


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Very important news on the bottom authors note so make sure you have read that before leaving if you haven't seen my latest Instagram post And also I love all the latest reviews I have been getting it shows how much you care and I love your support my lovely readers! So let's continue.

AJ's P.O.V

08/10/12

AJ knew it wouldn't be long until Punk would walk through her door and she really couldn't believe what he did out there and she was furious with him, so she decided to leave her office and go for a walk. On her walk through the arena she was avoiding the most public places such as the canteen and the gorilla position (the tunnel before you go down to the ring). But AJ knew she couldn't hide from Punk forever but right now she was in the loading bay of the arena hardly anybody was there, but she felt at peace there.

She sighed as she heard Punk shouting for her "AJ, AJ, AJ where are you?" he asked out to himself hoping for a reply, AJ didn't know if she wanted to talk to him yet, because she felt she would just shout at him for being so stupid. She was making her decision as she knew he was close, when she felt his hands on her shoulders then his face appeared in her view and she sighed once more as Punk spoke "hey, you weren't in your office, are you okay? Did you see me out there?" he asked her but AJ could only reply by saying "hmmm" AJ knew she was angry with Punk and all she needed was to calm down before her and Punk have to do a segment for tonight's show. AJ decided to walk away from Punk and this made Punk confused so he shouted "AJ, where you going now?!" AJ turned back to face him and said to him "I need some time to calm down, please just leave me alone!"

AJ was now back in her office and she had a hour until she had to do her segment with her man, It had been a full hour since she spoke to Punk and she felt bad, as she was in mid thought there was a knock at her door then she heard his voice "look I realised that you're a bit sensitive since it's that time of the month for you, but what's going on with you tonight?" he asked, AJ went red in the face for 2 reasons one for embarrassment and 2 for anger and she couldn't hold it in she slammed the door with so much force open it could of came of the hinges. Punk was in shock he knew AJ was feisty but not like this and it wasn't even feisty, AJ looked at Punk like she would tackle him to the ground at any moment but instead of physically hurting him she decided to attack him verbally and clearly she was taking the path of anger! "How dare you, how dare you, you know fine well why I am angry at you and it's, because you never listened to Paul, how stupid are you to go off script and end up in a fight with Vince McMahon, you put your own career in jeopardy!" AJ watched as Punk developed everything she just said and reply to her "AJ, you need to go calm down, eat some chocolate they say it help's when you are on your period" AJ let out a loud groan as she said "Jesus Christ Punk I am not on my period that's not for another 2 weeks, I am furious, because I care about you and I don't think you realise what you've got yourself in to!" Punk pulled AJ in for a hug as he said to her "sweetheart, listen I care a lot about you and I worry about you as well April, but I can take care of myself, I can take Vince! Don't worry" he said as he pressed his lips to her forehead as she sighed into his chest and whispered "Phil I hope you know what you are doing with your stupidity".

There was 15 minutes to the segment when she got a knock on the door by the stage director Bill, he handed her new script as he said "the new script we had to quickly cluster up, because of Mr Brooks going of the original script" AJ shot Bill a nasty glance as she bowed her head to him and shut her door in his face, she loved this Power of being General Manager everyone just bowed down to her. She read over the script and made her way to the room what they called the chilled room with the posters and memorabilia, when she saw Punk already there she rushed into his arms and she was being clingy, she's never been like this before maybe she was due to start her period soon? But she knew in general she didn't feel right. "You okay?" Punk asked looking down at AJ in his arms she nodded and said "just feeling a bit under the weather" Punk gave her a quick squeeze as the camera man started counting down from 10 as they stood in their positions.

AJ was standing in her position staring down at her phone when Punk entered as he asked her "have you got a minute?" in a very subtle voice; AJ didn't like that so she shot back "can I help you?" Punk said "yes you can" answering her question, but AJ wanted to stay professional and not agree to help the champ as she went off subject "aren't you supposed to be preparing for a pretty big match, what isn't here!" she stated to him, Punk smirked with a little laugh as he said "look this exactly what I want to talk to you about, you being the General Manager of RAW have you giving it any thought about me beating up an old man on your show, I've thought about it and I am going to break his arms, break his legs and his hands then I am going to put him in a wheel chair, okay? No one is going to blame me, I am just doing my job… but I imagine someone is going to put fault on somebody like the board of directors? You know? They might be looking your way! But if you want me to inhalant your boss on your show? I am your guy!" he said while looking smug and AJ knew how to take that smug look off his face as she laughed at his little speech and stared him in the eyes while saying "you know Punk, I know you are too scared to fight John Cena, but as the so called Best In The World are you scared to fight Mr McMahon too?" she questioned him as she could clearly see that she had accomplished to wipe the smug look of his face! Punk stared down at AJ as he said calmly "no, no he is not, the Best in the World was just coming in here to give you an misguided attempt of a chance to save your job, but now it's on your pretty little head" he whispered to her as he bended down to look her square in her eyes.

"and cut…" the camera guy said as he left the room, as Punk walked back into the room and walked straight over to AJ who looked and felt a bit faint and it took her a long time to notice Punk and when she did she heard him say "let's get you on the coach and into bed" he told her but she shook her head in disagreement "what about your match?" she asked him, Punk just smiled at her as he put his arms around her and started guiding her to their bus "I will do it, I have 2 more segments with Paul then the match, then I will come back and we will be back on the road and if you are still feeling unwell we will go to your own doctors, because I don't trust the WWE doctors, they just somehow making us worse and making us go straight back to work" Punk stated.

A/N: So today on Instagram I announced I would be doing a chapter a day all this week, because I have a week off from college, Plus I woke up to find a fan pictures taken with AJ and Punk yesterday and it just my day also here in the Uk we got to see the 2 part special of Bruce Jenner (keeping up with the Kardashians) and I was crying a lot it was so brave and moving and I was very proud of what Scott was saying he really moved me as he talked and I am not a big fan of Scott I do think he's funny but it did give me a new way to look at Scott. So I will talk to you's tomorrow!

Night my lovely readers

Becca!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have decided to write about something in this story what is very close to home and I hope I don't get no hate for my decision it might make people realise more and if you catch on to the illness what AJ is going to end up dealing with early please don't spoil it for others, all will be revelled in a later chapter and it will be a long journey for AJ and Punk it also could be upsetting for some viewers, just to be clear in this chapter you will only realise one of the many symptoms of this illness and I gave all my love and support to women who has went through this including my sister!

AJ's P.O.V

08/10/12

AJ was now tucked up in bed on her and Punk's bus watching the rest of tonight's RAW with the sheets tucked right up to her chin to keep her warm she was still feeling out of herself and her current mood was very low, dark, sad and basically down. AJ thought it was just, because of her little argument with Punk but to be honest with herself she's been like this since her incident with Punk's toaster and she's been stressed since then. Also AJ felt bad, because she lied to Punk about something he brought up a lot earlier today and that was her period, she knew saying to Punk that her mood wasn't, because of her period cause it wasn't due for another 2 weeks would get him to leave her alone, but the truth was she never knew when her period was to come it was always a surprise for her since the age of 12, you would of thought it would be in a pattern by now at the age of 26, but it was still an irregular period.

AJ was in mid thought when she heard a knocking on the bedroom door "come in" she said in a weak voice as Kofi entered with a steaming mug in his hand as he passed it to AJ he told her "it's honey and lemon tea to help you get better, Punk said you were under the weather so I made it for you", AJ smiled at Kofi as she thanked him "thank you Kofi, it's a very sweet jester" she said while she outstretched her arms towards him, but Kofi shook his head no as he explained " no hugs for me, I cannot get sick while my little General Manager is sick, because next Monday if your still out sick you are announcing me as your replacement General Manager!" he beamed down to her, AJ laughed at him as she said " you little suck up, I knew you wanted something" Kofi just smirked as he turned out of the bedroom and shouted at her "next week on RAW we'll be running things the Kofi way!" he shouted excitedly as he tried to do an evil laugh as well but failed.

It was now time for the fight with Vince and Punk, but she didn't want to watch it, because she was worried about Punk and she was tired she thought to herself as she sipped her tea, but she knew it would upset Punk if she didn't watch some of his fight and plus there was a bit of her wrestling fan side peeking out to want to watch this. "Kofi!" AJ screamed out and just like that her bedroom door swung open with a panting Kofi saying "give me a minute" he stated with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath "what can I do for you my sweet little AJ?" she smirked evilly at him "nothing, my dear" Kofi's mouth figuratively dropped to the floor and it took him a moment to gather is shock back to him. "You Bitch, you are evil" Kofi stated as he left AJ alone as AJ laughed at him and turned her attention back to the TV as she saw Mr McMahon making his way down to the ring then suddenly Punk comes out of nowhere and starts attacking his boss from behind sending Vince to the ground before the bell had even rang to indicate the start of the match. AJ watched as Punk rammed his good knee repeatedly into the chairman and she couldn't help but close her eyes, because she knew Vince was just letting his anger build up before he really did lash out on Punk she thought as Punk rapidly punched Vince as Paul Heyman looked on with a mischievous look as Punk dropped his boss to the floor.

The show was on a quick commercial brake and she was wondering what was going on so as she waited for the brake to finish she decided to shout for Kofi again "Kofi!" she shouted 3 times before he answered "what does the evil General Manager want now?" AJ through her head back and giggled as Kofi walked through the door, with Punk being away from her, her mood had been off and just with teasing Kofi for just a bit her mood lightens up she thought before answering his question "oh! Kofi, I am not that evil, but I was wondering if you could get me a hot dog from the stand in the arena?" she asked while handing him a $5 bill Kofi took the money as he bowed and turned to walk out the door while he said "anything for you my queen!". Once again AJ was left alone and her mood had dropped back down to low, but for an distraction RAW was back on, now Vince and Punk were both in the ring as Vince was getting to his feet Punk was throwing his yellow GTS shirt into the crowd that's when Vince tackled Punk to the floor and started unloading on Punk with punches as they were rolling all over the ring floor while punching each other, then Punk kicked his boss off of him and stood up to take the lead of the match giving a quick high kick to Vince's head as he was getting to his feet sending him to the floor once more as Punk fell onto the ropes since he had no control of his balance.

Vince was still on the floor and AJ noticed Vince's ear was bleeding and this made AJ's stomach turn this made her clutch the covers even more to her as she cringed in sickness! The camera moved to Punk who had a big grin plastered across his face as he stepped on his boss and then decided to drag both of his feet up like he was a dog covering his mess in the grass and turned to pick up the motionless body of the chairman sending him flying over the ropes, where Vince ended up lying in front of the commentary table, the camera turned back to Punk to see him jumping off the ring to where Vince was lying and decided to pick the chairman up again as Paul watched on with Punk's championship title as Punk bounced Vince's head off the commentary table as Vince laid there motionless once more and Punk thought this was the perfect opportunity for the GTS he lifted his boss into a fireman's lift above his shoulders but Punk took too long and Vince regained his power and knocked Punk in the face with his elbow and pushed Punk into the metal post of the ring, this made AJ shout out to the fin air "no!" as she watched her boyfriend's face collide with the post what sent Punk to the floor giving Vince sometime.

AJ couldn't remember what happened after Punk hit the post, because she fell asleep for about 5 minutes and she could smell her hotdog waiting on the bedside table, she picked it up and ate it as she was watching the rest of the show, Vince has now got Punks championship captive holding the kendo stick as Punk looked on at his title and everyone knew that was Punk's child he would be extremely upset if it got took of him or he lost it somehow. AJ stared at the screen waiting for Punk's decision like the rest of the WWE Universe that's when Punk slowly but quickly made his way back to the outskirt of the ring and tried to get in the ring, but Vince swung the Kendo stick at him and Punk now had to decide on what to do so he decided to search for his own weapon and he picked up Kendo stick and went to take a swing at the chairman, but Vince swung his stick into the back sending Punks weapon flying out of his hands and on to his knees as he crawled around on the ring floor taking another few strikes that's when Punk start begging his boss and that's when AJ drifted off to sleep again.

Punk's P.O.V

Punk was now running through the parking lot to his bus with his wrestling gear still on and his title safely back in his hands. When he entered his tour bus he found Kofi sitting on his seat rocking back and forth in devastation, Punk was curious about his friends situation he was about to ask Kofi what was going on but Kofi spoke first "I am so sorry man… I am sorry" Kofi cried out to Punk as a tear glistened down Kofi's face.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Come back tomorrow to find what's happened? And yes I thought I would end it with Punk's P.O.V it made more sense for the next chapter.

Night my lovely readers

Becca x


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I left chapter 13 on a cliff hanger and to me it was heading a different way to what everyone else thought and what you will learn in this chapter might make you change your decision about AJ's condition but on the other hand we will be interacting with some other WWE Divas and Superstars in this chapter.

Punk's P.O.V

08/10/12

Punk was so confused as to why Kofi was crying and saying "sorry" for, Punk placed the championship on the table as he bent down in front of Kofi and asked him "why are you saying sorry for… what have you done Kofi?" he said in a calm and frustrated tone, Punk needed to find out what was going on. Kofi looked up at Punk and took a deep shaky breath before he told Punk "Punk she asked for a hot dog I bought her a hot dog from the stand in the arena and when I came back she looked like she was asleep… but I noticed…" Punk didn't like where this was going so he interrupted Kofi as he screamed "you noticed what!?" he questioned him, but Kofi couldn't answer, because he became a blubbering mess again, that's when Punk caught on to what Kofi was trying to tell him…

"Oh, god no she was just ill, AJ can't be… DEAD" he whispered to himself as he let a tear fall down his face, Punk sobbed into his palms of his hands as Kofi patted his back as Punk just cried. Punk had finally gathered the courage to stand and walk to his shared bedroom with his girlfriend, because he couldn't believe she was dead and when he entered the bedroom he sat on the bed next to her, Punk was now holding AJ, but the one thing he noticed was AJ's chest was moving up and down and a dead body doesn't breath. As Punk stared at AJ he thought to himself he was going to kill Kofi for this sick evil prank, but Kofi wouldn't play a prank like this so he thought to himself it was just his imagination.

Punk was still holding AJ in his arms while he was asleep he just wanted to be alone, but that didn't last as he felt something turn in his arms…

AJ's P.O.V

AJ began stirring from her sleep to feel someone holding her, but her dream didn't want to end yet, but the person shaking her awake wouldn't give up so she decided to scream out "No Kofi can't be General Manager he doesn't look good in a suit and tie!" AJ's dream was now over and she opened her eyes to meet a pair of big green piercing eyes staring down at her and she noticed they were red and puffy and she wondered why her boyfriend was crying for? AJ's thoughts were interrupted by Punk as he said "you're alive!" AJ starred at her boyfriend like he was a mad person "yes the last time I checked I was alive and you were on your knees begging Vince not to hit you with the Kendo stick" she stated to Punk who just was staring at her in shock, that's when Kofi decided to enter the bedroom and when he saw AJ he only pointed at her and said "she's alive" before he hit the floor. Now AJ was staring at a fainted Kofi on the floor as she questioned Punk "why does everyone think I was dead for?"

It took Punk and AJ awhile to get Kofi back to his feet after 3 attempts, because every time he saw AJ he would faint again, now they were all in the front bit of the coach AJ and Punk nestled up together and of course Kofi was still a bit shaken he's even referred AJ as a ghost, but AJ made him sure she wasn't a ghost by slapping him across the face, that made Kofi come back to reality and when Kofi recovered from reality he explained the story to Punk and AJ "where shall I start?" he asked himself, but Punk was in no mood for this so he suggested to Kofi " I think it be wise to start at the beginning, preferably when I left you" he stated, Kofi bowed his head to Punk and started from the beginning "well when I entered the bus I made AJ her honey and lemon tea, then we joked on about me being the replacement General Manager for AJ next week if she was still out sick" he stated as AJ interrupter him "still not happening Kofi, I had a nightmare about you being the General Manager" she told the boys what her dream was about, this made Punk understand why she screamed something about Kofi in her sleep before she woke up and Kofi was just Laughing at AJ, because she had a nightmare about him so he decided to tease her " I can't wait AJ, we be doing things the Kofi way" AJ shuddered at the thought as she leaned more into Punks chest.

"So Kofi get back on with the story" Punk requested as Kofi thought to where he was before he continued his night event "so pretty much all night AJ had been teasing me something rotten there was one point when she called on me for nothing then I left her alone so she could watch her TV, because your fight with Vince was coming on" he said to Punk just to point it out before he continued "next thing I know it was the commercial brake and AJ had sent me out to get her a hot dog stand and It took me long, because the women in front of me was ordering about 25 hot dogs and then she took her time putting the sauce on and by the time I got AJ's food and got back on the bus she had conked out in bed so I thought I would get the remote and turn the sound down for her and that's when I noticed she wasn't breathing, then all I can remember was fainting and AJ giving me a slap across the face and now I have a really big headache! So I think I am just going to head to my bunk to sleep" he said to the couple as he stood to walk to his bunk.

AJ and Punk had been quiet for quite some time and she could sense an awkward I don't know what to do now vibe until Punk broke it "I think we should take you to see your doctor in Tampa Florida and that way we can see some of our work colleagues" he told AJ and she agreed to it "I think we should, but you have to tell Kofi first" Punk nodded his head as he shouted "Kofi you awake?" he asked and got a sleepy reply from a tired Kofi "yeah man, what do you want?" he asked back "just to let you know we are going to Florida" Punk stated, but to be honest Kofi wasn't bothered but he answered with a yawn "yeah, whatever Punk… night". Punk told his driver to head to Tampa Florida as they made the 40 hour drive from California, that night Punk didn't want to sleep so AJ and he played the Xbox together until she fell asleep in Punks arms and all through the night Punk studied AJ as she slept he noticed she would stop breathing for short periods of time while she slept so he decided to time it and it turns out she wasn't breathing for a matter of a minute and 40 seconds and he was very concerned for her and scared, because he couldn't lose her.

11/10/12

It was now Thursday and they arrived in Tampa last night around 6pm, so on AJ's agenda today was to go to the hospital, because she had arranged an appointment with her own doctor, Dr J Lucas at 10 to 2 in the afternoon. Punk had insisted on coming along to AJ's appointment at the Tampa general hospital and AJ had agreed.

"April Mendez, follow me please" the nurse said as her and Punk followed the nurse to Dr Lucas's examining room, when they arrived in the office the female doctor greeted them both with a handshake as she offered them to sit down, "Mr Punk it's very nice to meet you, my sons a big fan" she said with a smile then turned to AJ "so April how can I help you today, because I don't see you here regularly?" she asked AJ "well basically, Punk and our tour bus mate thought I was dead the other night, because apparently I wasn't breathing while I was asleep, but that day I was ill" she told her doctors Dr Lucas took note and asked AJ "what were your symptoms on that day?" AJ listed her symptoms off "faint, mood has been dead low for a couple of weeks, I feel depressed, periods are still the same irregular and of course the not breathing." Doctor Lucas glanced over to Punk as she spoke to AJ "I am going to ask you a question and I need to have your permission for Mr Punk to hear this" she stated AJ just nodded her head.

"April have you had any pain down below during sexual intercourse?" she asked AJ, AJ blushed at the question and replied "no, not that I know off" the doctor nodded her head before asking AJ one last question "have you been suffering with breakouts lately?" AJ just nodded her head "okay AJ I want to take some blood and set you up for an ultrasound appointment very soon and Mr Punk your job Is to make sure April is on strict bed rest until Saturday" Punk nodded his head at his girlfriend's doctor "is there any questions before I take April to get her blood took?" she questioned the couple, AJ had a question "what is the ultrasound appointment for?" Dr Lucas replied "I want to do an ultrasound on you, because I think it is your ovaries what are causing this" the doctor stated…

AJ was on the bus alone and stuck in bed, because the boys were at the gym training and she knew she was on bed rest but she decided to put on her work out gear and head over to the new WWE performance center, when she got there it was now 7 at night and she found Natalya, Tyson Kidd, fandango and a red haired girl who she has saw before but never formally met. AJ walked up to Natalya and gave her a hug and this shocked Natalya but when she found it was her favourite mini Diva she hugged her back, AJ noticed her Diva friend was tense and asked "is everything okay? Natie looked down at AJ and shook her head no "what's up, what's got you so upset?" Natie explained to AJ what was making her upset "I walked in here to see TJ training with the newbie Eva Marie and I don't know what to think, I mean Eva is really out of the ordinary and right now I am seeing red and I am not talking about Eva's cheap red hair colour, I mean AJ she has a reputation of being shady and I feel like she wants TJ!" she told AJ in confidence, AJ was about to tell Natalya it was okay and she was sure there was nothing to worry about, but she was to late the blonde headed Diva was already making her way over to the ring.

"Hi, Miss General Manager, what are you doing here?" Fandango asked his boss, AJ looked up to the tall man as she answered him "well, Fandango I am here, because I miss the ring, I mean I love being General Manager, but I feel a bit upset that I am not training to be in the ring at the moment so I thought coming down here would help if I did some training for a bit?" Fandango raised his eyebrow very suspiciously as he said "well I have just been in the gym part talking to Punk and he said you were on strict bed rest!" AJ laughed nervously as she cursed out "Shit! He is here I thought him and Kofi went to the hotel gym?" she asked herself, next thing she knows the voice she knows as her boyfriend is asking her why is she here…

A/N: This chapter wow, so I hope I gave you more of an idea on where we are going with AJ's illness and write me a review if you have changed your mind since the last chapter.

I will talk to you tomorrow my lovely readers

Becca x


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OMG, guys did you see how good Punk looked in the photo he posted yesterday working out with the medicine ball! Shirtless tattooed Punk is all I need in life, oh and to see a Punklee baby, it would be so cute! Okay let's redeem ourselves and enjoy chapter 15!

AJ's P.O.V

11/10/12

AJ didn't know what to do run and hide or tell Punk the truth why she was at the performance center, to be honest AJ was going to tell her boyfriend the truth, but she preferred the first decision, but Punk was a speedy thing he would catch before she even made it to the door. "AJ what are you doing here, you're on bed rest until Saturday, you should still be in the bed on the bus!" a concerned Punk said to his girlfriend, AJ decided to turn and face Punk as she gathered the courage to tell him the truth "listen, Punk I got bored and lonely so I decided to come here to work out and take my mind off of things, also I am missing the ring and I want to get back in shape when I am not General Manager and that's the truth I didn't mean to worry you" she said to him with a small smile.

Punk understood AJ's point of view and allowed her to stay and train if she would stay on bed rest as soon as they got back on the bus and AJ agreed. AJ grabbed Punk's hand and guided him to one of the rings, AJ hopped up on the apron as she told Punk to join her as she made her way into the ring. "So, can I ask why you want me in the ring with you?" Punk asked his girlfriend AJ just smiled as she said "I have a plan" she told Punk in confidence, this made Punk intrigued "care to elite me in this plan?" he asked her "well you have your own ending move the GTS and I want my own and I have had a submission move in my back pocket what I would love to use as my end move, what I can guarantee it will make the Divas tap out every time and I want to use it in my first match back being a Diva" she explained to Punk, Punk smirked at her while asking "what are you going to call this submission ending maneuver?" AJ loved that he asked her that, "it will be called the Black Widow!" she excitedly said to him.

AJ wanted to Impress Punk so she decided to show him the Black Widow, but she needed an assistant, "Nattie!" AJ shouted to her Diva friend "yeah" the blonde Diva said while walking over to the couple "can I practice a new submission move with you?" she asked Natalya hopefully "yeah sure, what maneuver is it so I am just prepared just in case we get hurt?" she asked AJ "it's a torso-twisting submission maneuver" she told her friend, "it sound hard to do, but I am willing to do it!"

AJ could tell Punk was putting on a brave face, so she decided to assure him that it was okay "Punk I will be fine and I know Nattie will catch me if I fall, besides it's a pretty awesome move and I am pretty sure with this move I will be close to my goal of becoming the Divas champion" she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before standing in her position to perform the Black Widow, she gave Natalya a nod stating she was ready to go as Natalya nodded her head as well. Natalya was stood in the centre of the ring, while AJ was getting ready by doing a few bounces of the ropes and when she was ready she gave her friend thumbs up before running at Nattie, Natalya had picked AJ upside down now AJ was spinning around the blonde Divas body trying to find some footing area to steady herself when she did find her footing Natalya had her arm wrapped around AJ's bottom to keep AJ steady and herself as AJ clung and pulled Natalya others arm this made Natalya scream out in pain, because of the uncomfortable position she was in, this made everyone in the building come to see and all watch Natalya tap out to AJ!

AJ thanked Natalya for helping her practice the move as the building cheered for them. At this moment in time AJ felt like she was the best in the world and as she thought that she automatically turned to find the pair of green eyes who belonged to the best in the world and right now that's all AJ needed the only person she needed, AJ jumped off the ring and straight into Punk's awaiting arms and she felt at home as he kissed her forehead and told her "I am so proud of you, but now it's time for you to get to bed" he smiled down at her and they left the performance center together holding hands.

A/N: Yes I know very short chapter, don't hate me I've been busy all day and had hardly no time to work on this chapter and I am very upset about that but I did end the chapter in a nice and sweet happy way, yay for AJ and Punk!

Night my lovely readers

Becca x


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It is currently 11 pm on the UK as I am starting to write this and I am hoping to not fall asleep, the goal is to get this chapter posted by 3 in the morning and I have an important thing to say at the end of this chapter so read the bottom authors note, thank you!

**Twitter: beccas1998uk**

**Instagram: beccas1998uk (this is where I post updates about the story and pictures of CM Punk and AJ Lee)**

**Current song I am listening to: Coldplay Talk, Becky G can't stop dancin **

AJ's P.O.V

13/10/12

This was AJ's last day of bed rest and she had an appointment with her doctor, Dr Lucas at 10 am for her ultrasound appointment and this time she was going alone, because Punk has a meeting with the board of directors about Hell in the cell and maybe about what had happened on Monday between him and Vince. AJ was getting ready when there was a knock on the bedroom door and she knew it was Punk since Kofi ended up sleeping at a hotel last night, Punk entered the room and sat down on their shared bed as he looked at AJ, AJ could feel his eyes burning a hole into her and she knew he was nervous about something so she decided to ask him "what is the matter Punk? Are you nervous? Because I can feel the nerves coming off you!" she stated. Her boyfriend sighed as he looked down to the floor and said "I know I am not going to get fired for my actions against Vince on Monday gone, because he requested that fight to happen and plus I am the Best In The World and the champ, so they won't fire me, but I cannot help but think they have something up their sleeve" he explained to AJ, AJ bent down so she could see Punk's face and asked him "what do you mean, they have something up their sleeve?", Punk shrugged his shoulders and said "I have a gut feeling that, they are going to do something to affect Hell in the cell for me".

After her and Punks little talk she gave him a referring smile and a kiss on the cheek before she left the tour bus to get in a taxi what would take her to the hospital. AJ was now sitting in the Tampa general hospital waiting for her name to be called out and just on queue the nurse had bickered for her to follow him as he led the way to the Ultrasound room where she found her doctor was already there and waiting. "April, so nice to see you again" Dr Lucas said as she pulled AJ into a hug, AJ was now sitting on the long green plastic/leather like chair what reclines as her doctor told AI her blood results "So I bet you are dying to find out how the blood results came out?" she asked AJ, AJ just nodded her head as she offered her doctor a timid smile "well Miss Mendez, you will be glad to know everything is in great way to do with your bloods so no concern there, now let's do this ultrasound!" Dr Lucas said while pulling out the gel.

AJ was leaving the hospital with a smile on her face, but she was quite upset over the news she got told and really she didn't know how to deal with it she thought to herself as she pulled out her phone to order a taxi, "You don't need to make that phone call" a voice stated, but AJ knew that voice any day and it was the guy who she needed the most right now. Punk and AJ were sitting on the bus as the driver was driving to pick Kofi up so they could head to Nashville for Monday night RAW what would be a 10 hour drive. "How was your meeting then?" she asked Punk, Punk through his head back and laughed at the question, but decided to tell AJ "well, I walked out after being in there for 20 minutes, they didn't even mention anything about Vince or the Hell in the cell instead they through a fucking contract in my face and I simply said to Paul (triple H) I do not sign anything until my lawyer has looked at it, I mean I don't even know what the contract is for, but enough about me what happened with your appointment?" he asked AJ that's when AJ felt the tears spill over the rim of her eyes and she chocked up…

Punk sat and held his girlfriend in his arms as she cried and by this reaction he knew AJ didn't receive good news, but she was a fighter she could get through anything with some support. AJ looked at Punk with her big brown eyes what are slightly red now as she whispered to him "I don't know what to think" she explained to him and took a breath before she said "I am a brave person, but the news just tears you down when you find out you can't have children, because both of my ovaries are fucked up! I have polycystic ovaries Phil". Punk would be lying if he told you he wasn't really bothered that the woman he cared for couldn't carry his children, because that would be a lie and AJ could sense Punk was upset about her news too, so she decided to do the only thing she could do and that was wrap her arms around Punks body and hold him as they both let their tears out.

15/10/12

AJ and the boys had both been in Nashville Tennessee for a full day and yesterday was a lazy day for Punk and AJ they were both numb all day, because the news had affected them both badly, but today AJ and Punk's mind were back on track today as they had their jobs to do, Punk had a big night tonight he is going to tell the WWE Universe who he has chosen for Hell in a cell and well AJ had a nice relaxing night as General Manager she was behind the scenes tonight and she loved it talking to her friends and co-workers.

It was now time for the show to start and AJ decided she would watch the show in the canteen with some of the other Divas. AJ watched as Big Show started off the show and then he ended up calling out Daniel Bryan, the camera crew had found Bryan backstage staring at the monitor and that was AJ's queue to do her part as General Manager, she left the Divas behind and skipped to the east wing to where Daniel was AJ waited until Daniel had done his speech before butting in, Daniel stood in shock as he starred at the monitor what showed an angry picture of the Big Show as Bryan shook his head no while turning to face his tag team partner Kane "what you looking at?.. No, no don't get excited I am not going out there; I mean I can't believe he is still hung up on this, there is no way, absolutely no way!" he explained to the people surrounding him when AJ decided to interrupt "Hi Daniel" she smiled sweetly at him as he turned to face his head towards his former partner as he muttered an "oh, no" to himself as AJ continued on talking in a sweet tone "you know I kind of think the Big Show exactly has a great idea" she said surprising Daniel as he replied "great idea, why would you think that!" he shouted at his boss as AJ turned away from him and said "I don't know, I mean how would you describe me? I am so corky and unpredictable" she said giving him the biggest death glare before giving him a big cheesy grin and ordering him to get out there and face the Big show!

AJ was now sitting comfortably back in the canteen as she watched Paul Heyman on the monitor; Paul was carrying Punk's championship belt and a mic as he stood in front of a stand what is covered by a big black velvet cloth "ladies and gentleman my name is Paul Heyman and tonight I am honoured to introduce to you a man who carries himself in this ring, with the very same dignity and integrity as he carries himself outside of this ring, here tonight on RAW live he is here to tell you whom he will defend his title against for the WWE championship title at hell in the cell, may I add he has held the championship for 330 consecutive days is your current reigning, defending WWE champion CM Punk!" Paul told the crowd as he waited for his client to show himself. AJ watched as Punk's theme music kicked in and saw him enter with a freshly shaved head while wearing his yellow GTS shirt and pairing it with black shorts and his black star boots as he hyped the crowd up by slowly taking his time heading to the ring while making a few feet bounces, when Punk got down to the ring he climbed to the top rope and shouted that he was "The Best In The World" while jumping off the rope and into the ring as he still did them funny feet bounces…

AJ watched her other half carefully and noticed he wasn't acting right and to think about it she hadn't really saw Punk all day and in that time he got his head and beard shaved, she wondered what was going on with Punk?

A/N: So what do you think is going on with Punk? Leave a review! So I said I had something important to announce and that is the teen choice awards have asked people on twitter to nominate people so they can vote for them to win later on when the voting opens, so I thought us punklee fans can nominate CM Punk for favourite male athlete and AJ Lee for favourite female athlete, I know we can do this so please nominate them this is how you nominate on twitter you simple can follow me (beccas1998uk) to get the link or you can write it yourself for example this is how you would write it: My #TeenChoice nominee for #ChoiceMaleAthlete or #ChoiceFemaleAthlete is CMPunk or WWEAJLee /nominate

So yeah please nominate them, night and thank you my lovely readers

Becca x


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I need a big massive favour and that's your input for chapter 17, basically I left chapter 16 in a hard place to continue from in AJ's point of view so I have to do this chapter in Punk's point of view, but I need you to help me by telling me what AJ should think of Punk acting the way he is or how she should talk to him about his new behaviour! If you can help me out I will give you full credit and even a shout out if you want so review and when you review leave a name or username. Thanks again my lovely readers I can't really continue this story without your help.

Punk's P.O.V

15/10/12

Punk felt electric with his new look a freshly shaved beard and head, he thought if he played a heel he needed to look the part even though he had the tattoos and lip piercing it wasn't enough so he went the full way and even give himself a new attitude adjustment. The crowd booed at him and occasionally you would hear the odd CM Punk chants as he made his way to the ring, he felt so much energy in him, he needed to show it off he was literally bouncing to the ring and even when he was in the ring he was doing his little feet bounces as he glared at the crowd who were just riling him up more for the night and what a big night it was for him!

The WWE Universe booed at Punk as he waited for them to settle down so he could say what he had to say "so last week it was a perfect microcosm of what my life has become, somebody acts out on a turn and disrespects me, someone acts like a fool and calls my question of integrity and I prove them wrong! I've been doing it for years, right Paul?" Paul nodded his head as he said "yes sir." As Punk looked at the packed arena "and I don't care if it's Bret Heart or if it's Mick Foley or if it's old bucket head good old JR sitting right there" Punk said pointing at Jim Ross "I don't care if it's John Cena, I don't care if it's The Rock and at least of all I don't care if it's any number of you!" he stated to the crowd as he pointed his finger at all them as he continued his speech "if you disrespect me verbally or physically I will put you down, because simply I am The Best In The World!" Punk said completely from his heart and not scripted at all.

"And last week it kind of happened to be Mr McMahon the chairman of the board of directors turn to find out why I am The Best in the World! And I am sure some of you will applaud his ingestible in fortitude" Punk said mimicking his boss "his fighting spirit maybe, but I thought that the whole thing was really sad?" he asked Paul and Paul agreed with him "it was very sad and pathetic what is a typical Vince trying to make everything about Vince, you know this show doesn't revolve around one guy you know, but he seems to think it does. He came out here and he disrespects me, so I slapped him across the face … just think about that I slapped Vince McMahon in the face, the owner of this company!" he shouted to the booing crowd with a big giant smile plastered on his face.

Punk took a moment before continuing "then he finds his magical grapefruits and commands me to do a match and as you all saw he put up a fight, he's good at his job and works very hard at it that's why I was able to deliver such a beating to him, I basically victimised Mr McMahon in such a way that I feel comfortable to let you all know that you will never see Vince McMahon compete in this ring ever again and for that you can thank me!" Punk waited for the people in Nashville to thank him, but they thanked him with a big massive boo and Punk was surprised by it as he gave them 10 seconds of booing before starting his speech again "I mean he is such a big tough guy like you all think you are that it doesn't take one but it takes two people, superstars to save Vince from me the WWE Champion and then he backs me in to a corner and tells me that I have to choose who my opponent will be in Hell in a Cell, it's up to me, that's fine, but just for the sake of prospective let me all show you what Vince McMahon thinks of me and most of all let me show all of you what you think of your Champion, let me show you the poster for the Hell in a Cell paper view!" he stated to the crowd.

On the monitor for the whole arena to see was a poster of a red devil CM Punk and as Punk stared at it he thought to himself this is the route he wants to go down for the show and his personal life and it was all to do with respect! Punk raised the mic to his mouth as he stared at the right side of the arena as he announced "Am I the devil?" he questioned the universe most of the crowd screamed a yes "c'mon, comparably speaking to all of you sitting right here, I am an angel, but this is how I am treated and we all know that devils don't exist, but let's live in a make-believe world for the next 5 minutes and pretend they do exist, so let's talk about the devil I do know and don't know for Hell in a Cell, there's the devil I don't know Ryback, he's a monster of a man who is physically certified himself in a conversation he had no business being a part of and then there's the devil I know John Cena whom I have broken physically and mentally, so who do I choose to face me at Hell in a Cell?" Punk questioned the crowd as they went up in an up raw "is it going to be the one arm man who has 10 WWE titles to his name or is it going to be the next big thing in the WWE?" he asked the crowd again while stealing a phrase from his manager. "Well someone said a picture is worth a thousand words, so I am going to reveal right now my opponent for Hell in the Cell!" he shouted into the microphone.

Punk was about to lift the black velvet cloth up when he got rudely interrupted by Vince McMahon…

A/N: Why has Vince McMahon came out for? What is Punk's behaviour like? How will AJ react to Punk? I am leaving the decision in the palm of your hand so get reviewing, thank you so much for your help and continues support!

Night my lovely readers

Becca x


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you so much for your help I much appreciate it, the reviews did help me out a lot and I am going to use all of them, so let's start chapter 18 off!

AJ's P.O.V

15/10/12

AJ watched Punk's performance and she knew it was off he wasn't sticking to the script at all and the new look just through her off him in a way, but all she wanted to do was talk to him to find out what was wrong with him? AJ watched the monitor very carefully and gave all her attention to the medium size screen in the canteen as she sat with the other divas as she watched Punk. Punk was teasing the crowd by not unrevealing the black velvet cloth from the board "alright, since you all decided to be so disrespectful I am going to need a bit more time to think about my choice, yeah, yeah I think as the champion it is my proactive and all I have is time, I am going to go back to the drawing board and think on it a little bit more, because you all need to have a bit more patients with me okay? Just that…" Punk was rudely interrupted by Vince McMahon, AJ could see the glare in Punk's eyes this totally show the anger in his eyes and just by watching him AJ felt a bit uncomfortable.

In the canteen the Divas watched as their boss made his speech to the WWE champion CM Punk, "you know Punk I was hoping that last week would of taught you a bit of a lesson about respect, but maybe you are going to respect what I am is about to say, last week I said if you didn't make up your mind about who you would face in Hell in a Cell I was going to make it up for you! Guess what pal? You just blew it, you no longer have the decision to choose your opponent, because I am going to make that decision for you!" he explained to Punk before heading backstage as Paul Heyman fell to the floor in shock and Punk just stared at his bosses back with his mouth dropped open as Vince turned to face Punk again as he said "so in that very ring tonight at 10pm I will make your decision for you either John Cena or Ryback!" he shouted at Punk once more before turning to leave once again as the cameras cut to Punk having a sissy fit in the middle of the ring.

AJ had just watched her heel boyfriend have a fit in the middle of the ring and she didn't know how to feel about it she wanted to laugh, but she was very concerned for him. She was sitting still in the canteen with The Bella twins and Natalya when Vince came up to her "Hello AJ, I would like to have a word with you and Nikki if that is possible?" AJ looked at Nikki who nodded her head yes and stood up as both the girls said goodbye to the other Divas and headed off to follow their boss. "Girl's you are not in trouble, I just needed to discuss something with you" he stated to them as AJ and Nikki let out a sigh of relief and let their boss continue "so as you know CM Punk has a lot on the show tonight and let's just say the WWE Universe is not happy that AJ will not be making appearance tonight! So I have decided to bring a storyline forward with AJ, Vickie and John" Vince said looking at Nikki, Nikki nodded her head as to give him a signal she understood "now Nikki, John has agreed to do this if you're okay with it, John is going to have to kiss AJ tonight if that is okay with you?" Nikki looked at AJ as she said what she needed to say "I agree to this if it's going to be a great storyline, but I want no tongues touching each other!" Vince agreed with Nikki and Nikki was okay to leave her boss and AJ alone.

"So the plan is Vickie is going to interrupt John and CM Punk's segment tonight and that's when you come into it and hopefully this will get a reaction out of Punk tonight for later on next week, you have 5 minutes to get ready General Manager" Vince told AJ as he was walking away as AJ realised she didn't have a script for this "Mr McMahon, I don't have a script" she called out to him as he chuckled "wing it my dear" he said to her. AJ had been In a mad rush now she was waiting in the tunnel backstage with the directors and Vickie as they watched the monitor, "how about you just shut up and face me at Hell in a Cell and see what happens" John said to Punk as the crowd cheered for him and Punk raised the mic to his mouth to speak "a lot of reasons, there's a lot of reasons John, why I never accepted your challenge for Hell In a Cell, least of all being that you get title shot after title shot is just simply not fair to everyone else in the back oh and most importantly I can't decide anymore if I want to face you are not for the Hell in a Cell that will all be decided by our boss later on tonight. So right now I am going to give you to the count of 5 to walk your way out of this ring while you still can, so if you're still here when I turn back from counting down from 5 I will break your whole body while you wear that Pink getup!" Punk said while turning his back on John Cena "5…4…3…2…1…" Punk had turned to see John holding another metal pipe in his hand as he muttered a "oh shit!" to himself as John swung the pipe across Punk's gut, AJ watched in horror as her man fell to the ground and she couldn't do anything about it.

AJ was brought of her thought bubble as she heard the screaming words "excuse me!" go right through her and the rest of the people in this building as she turned and watched the monitor once more that night, Vickie was now in the ring standing next to a hurt CM Punk on the floor and victorious John Cena with 2 other people AJ has never saw in her life before "My first eye witness is Miss Whitney Smith, Miss Smith is a hotel waitress in Sacramento California, this is the location where AJ lee and Cena had their alleged business dinner" Vickie said while putting air quotes around the "alleged business dinner" this made the whole crowd boo at her as Punk and Cena stared at Vickie with their mouths open even AJ's gob had hit the floor as she knew nothing about this storyline, Vickie gestured for Whitney to join her " tell your story to everyone here" Vickie said passing Whitney the mic "they requested a booth in the back corner throughout the whole meal they were being very touchy feely and whispering in each other's ears and looking in each other's eyes, they look like they were discussing more than business details!" the 22 year old terrified woman said to the Universe and Vickie.

Punk was now on his feet still feeling the pain from the pipe, but he had one thing on his mind and that was to destroy Cena, but Vickie had interrupted him from stalking his pray, "my next eye witness is Mr Doug Brady, Mr Brady is a parking attendant at the same hotel, who has a very interesting story to share with you" she said while passing the man the microphone " I witnessed Mr John Cena and AJ remain in a park vehicle for more than an hour and I am not really the snooping kind of guy, but they were parked next to a family car and the father of that family had come to me to complain about what him and his wife had saw happening in the vehicle" the man had stated as the director had started counting down from 3 for her entrance she looked at the monitor one more time to see Punk had pinned John to the ground and was starting to Punch him as Vickie asked the man "what do you mean?" she asked as Light it up had started to play, AJ stormed out of the tunnel and into the ring as she held the microphone in her clenched fist and went straight for Punk to pull him off of John. Punk growled at her as he backed up in the corner AJ just rolled her eyes as she pushed past the two eye witnesses and in to Vickie's view and winged her speech "first off I don't know who these people are and how much you paid them to say all this crap, but I am getting sick and tired of you coming out here week after week bullying me, because I am General Manager of RAW your dream job! So why don't you do everyone a favour and shut the hell up!"

John had decided to take over from AJ to speak with Vickie, so AJ decided to have a quick moment and talk to Punk so she sat next to him on the floor and acted like she was watching Vickie and John, "look Phil I don't have a clue what is the matter with you tonight? But I need to know you are okay and you're only acting like this, because Vince has told you to" she said looking at Punk "AJ this is not the time or the place to discuss our private life and the way I am acting has nothing to do with Vince I have chosen to be like this! I am broken and to find out this morning my girlfriend has to kiss my enemy and be in a fake affair with him has messed with my head, so please wait until after the show to talk about this!" Punk whispered shouted at AJ as AJ just looked down as she whispered "I am sorry" for her and Punk's ears only to hear, then left Punk on the floor to watch her non scripted performance. "I will show you how to give someone something to talk about" John said to Vickie as he turned to face AJ "AJ, I hope you don't mind" John stated before he pulled AJ into his arms to kiss her for a full 30 seconds no tongue just little lip grabs and when the kiss was over AJ felt sick with her self-knowing she would have to do it again in front of Punk, Cena had started speaking to Vickie again "you see Vickie, that right there is how…" John was cut off by AJ pulling in him for another kiss and AJ felt bad for the man she cared about who was watching his girlfriend kiss his worst enemy.

AJ released the kiss to look for Punk in his corner to find him not there she saw him leaving the ring so she decided to go after her boyfriend, AJ jumped off the ring and pulled Punk's arm with so much force to pull him around to face her Punk looked down at his petite girlfriend and asked her "what?" AJ's answer wasn't used verbally but by physically, AJ leaned up on her tip toes as she placed her hands behind Punk's next and forced his lips to hers, Punk was in shock not moving his lips yet he was frozen as AJ searched for a better grip on Punk's shoulders and finally he had gathered himself up and wrapped his arms around AJ to steady her and push her more into his body as his lips took over in control as he felt his girlfriend melt in his arms before she pulled away giving him a little lip grab on his lip ring and turned to face Vickie once more that night "oh and Vickie I wasn't having a secret affair with John it was with CM Punk!" she shouted and smiled as her theme song came on for her queue to leave as she skipped up the ramp leaving her heel boyfriend gob smacked and the WWE Universe chanting CM Punk and AJ!

A/N:I will use the rest of the review ideas in chapter 19. So what did you think? Best chapter yet? I could write all night for you, but I have only got 5 hours until I have to get up for college so I have to go to sleep now and I will try and get chapter 19 up soon!

Night my lovely readers

Becca x


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello, it's been a week already and basically all I have got to say is College work and new story ideas what has kept me away from writing chapter 19 and I am going to tell you I have so far 4 more punklee stories what will be coming soon first off Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge is going to have a sequel and a … prequel I know I can't wait, so I can reveal the sequel is going to be called Family life. The other 2 stories I will be announcing is fallen for my capturer, but I don't see that coming out until November, what I have been doing this week is starting to write my next story and that is called living with a genie and that is going to be my next main story after I finish Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge what I do believe is going to have 46 chapters! So let's start chapter 19.

AJ's P.O.V

15/10/12

After making her escape from Punk and the rest of the universe after telling them she was having an affair with her boyfriend she ran backstage knowing Punk wouldn't be able to speak to her later tonight, because his night was full with segments ending with Punk and Vince once again as Mr McMahon makes his decision for who Punk will face at hell in a cell. AJ was now walking out of her dressing room with her stuff heading to the loading docks where the bus was when she heard her boss shouting for her.

"AJ can I have a word?" Vince asked as AJ turned to face him "what the hell was that you were supposed to announce that you were having an affair with John not Punk so your storyline would lead with you working with Dolph Ziggler" he stated to the small General Manager, AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing she didn't know anything about this "no disrespect sir, but you didn't give me a script and I done what was best for the WWE and what every fan out there wants!" she shot back at her boss, Vince stared down at his employee as he asked her "and you know what they want? Care to elite me on what they want?" he asked AJ "they want me and Punk together we have fed them little by little starting with the crush and then to the arguing but they have never seen me and Phil in a relationship and that's what they wanted!" she heaved out in a loud breath as Vince spoke "you know what AJ I will let you have this storyline if you are sure this is what you think the WWE Universe want, but I want you to resign from being General Manager in the next week or so I will set up a meeting with the board" he stated to her before walking off.

AJ was now in her and Punk's bedroom it was 10 pm and she had just watched the bit with Vince, Punk, John and Ryback as they decided who should be Punks opponent and of course it had to be Ryback she knew Punk will be seriously hurt after having to deal with Ryback in that steal cage. AJ was still dealing with the fact that she had to resign from her favourite job, but it meant she could go back in the ring now and fight her way to become Divas champion, AJ was in mid thought when she heard the chatter of 2 men known as Kofi and Punk came from the living room and she didn't really feel like talking to Punk just yet, to be honest she was a bit timid of Punk's new look and she didn't really know how he was acting at the moment, so she closed her MacBook and placed it on the floor and scooted her way down in the bed searching for the sleep she needed after the couple weeks she had.

A couple of minutes later Punk had entered the bedroom and AJ was pretending to be a sleep when she felt the bed dip as Punk placed an arm around AJ as he kissed her head and whispered "goodnight my little ass kicker" as he fell into a soft slumber beside her, AJ could feel Punk's steady breathing on the back of her neck as she started to sob quietly to herself.

Punk's P.O.V

"Goodnight my little as kicker" he softly said to his girlfriend, Punk wasn't tired, but he decided to try and go to sleep as he thought AJ was and he didn't want to disturb her slumber so he let his head slowly sink into the pillow with his arm still wrapped around AJ, when he felt a wet drop land on his arm what was wrapped around his girlfriend he got curious and lifted his head to see AJ's body lightly shaken when he noticed she was sobbing to herself.

"AJ, it's okay, I promise" he said to her as he rolled AJ on to her back so he could see her pretty face, Punk stared into AJ's deep wet brown eyes as she said "it's not okay though, I have obviously made you act the way you were acting today in the arena and it scared me Punk" she softly said to him, Punk felt this was the right time to say something what he has been wanting to say since he first saw his girlfriend. " AJ I didn't mean to frighten you , this new look is to meet my characters requirements I thought it would go well changing up my look and yes I was acting not myself today and to tell you the truth I did have a knock back when you announced to me that you couldn't have any children, because don't freak out but I kind of was thinking about our future and I haven't ever thought like this with my past girlfriends and I know we are only in the early stages of our relationship, but I have to tell you that I cannot see my future without you, because I love you!"…

A/N: how was that chapter?

Night

Becca x


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I left you on a cliff hanger and I am pretty sure we know what AJ is going to say! Anyways I now feel like I am going to fail my college course what is not good, but beside that I had 3 exams today also I realised a couple of days ago CM Punk can totally predict the future, enough of that lets continue with the story.

**Songs of the week: Lawson: roads and Only the young: I do **

AJ's P.O.V

15/10/12

AJ didn't need time to think how to reply to Punk "I am so glad you feel the same way" Punk looked at her in an ashamed way "I knew it was too early, I shouldn't of said anything… wait you said you feel the same way?" he questioned himself and AJ, AJ broke out into a big beam as she nodded her head "yes Phil I love you too!" she said with a smile as Punk lunged at her and started attacking AJ with kisses and cuddles as he said in-between kisses "I love you April"…

16/10/12

The next morning AJ woke up to find herself alone in the bed she decided to put on Punk's black hoody and make her way to the living area of the bus, where she found Kofi at the stove, but no Punk. AJ looked around for her boyfriend, but couldn't find him anywhere; finally Kofi noticed AJ was looking for something so he spoke up "you lost something?" AJ looked up at the man who was cooking "more like someone… the WWE Champion, you saw him this morning?" Kofi was about to answer her when Punk stepped on his bus "yeah, he is literally right there, are you going blind AJ?" Kofi teased the General Manager "smart ass" AJ muttered loud enough for her and Kofi to hear, Kofi through his head back and laughed as AJ made her way over to Punk to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Where you been?" AJ asked Punk, Punk smiled down at his girlfriend as he pulled out two tickets from his back pocket, AJ raised her eyebrow as she looked at the tickets "two plane tickets to Chicago" she said as she read out the tickets "yep, I thought it would be nice for us to go home to a private place after the past week we have had, if that's okay with you?" AJ smiled and nodded her head. AJ was packing her small suitcase for a 4 night stay in Chicago since her and Punk didn't need to attend smackdown that week, April put Punk's hoody back on as she rolled her suitcase and carried Punk's bag to the front of the bus. "Can you believe it Kofi was already on the phone to Cody as soon as I told him he would be having the bus for 4 nights" Punk told AJ with a small chuckle and AJ couldn't helped but let out a small giggle as they walked hand in hand to the Hilton Garden Inn Nashville airport hotel.

Punk and AJ where in the hotel's restaurant looking at the buffet "this breakfast food is crazy I mean look at this" Punk tells AJ as she looks at 2 little white dough balls "what even is that?" she asks Punk, Punk shrugs his shoulders and ran his hand over his shaved head "we've only got 5 minutes before we have to head to the airport" he tells AJ as AJ is taken her food over to the nearest table she stuck with just some cereal as Punk had 4 slices of toast. AJ and Punk had finished their food and rushed across to the airport where they had plenty of time to check in and AJ could tell Punk was starting to get bored "you wanted to come here early and we can't even check in yet, I mean we could of stayed at the hotel and got a massage or any spa treatment" AJ said in annoyance to Punk, but Punk wasn't listening he was messing on with AJ's suitcase, next thing you Know you hear Punk shouting "AJ watch me!" AJ turned her head to see Punk flying past her as he lay on the suitcase as it rolled in the opposite direction of AJ she couldn't help, but laugh at the man she loved.

AJ touched the outside of the plane for luck as she stepped onto the plane for an hour and 25 minutes journey to Punk's hometown Chicago Illinois, Punk and AJ took their upgraded first class seats what Punk ended up getting for free, because he was CM Punk. It wasn't long before the plane started landing in Chicago and AJ was feeling exhausted "you tired babe?" Punk asked her all she could do was nod her head as she yawned "well it looks like a day full in bed then" Punk said while he winked at AJ, AJ punched him playfully in the arm and scolded him for being dirty minded.

As soon as AJ entered the Chicago home she dropped her things and ran to Punk's couch face planting straight into one of the many cushions, when her face touched the couch she said out loud "I am never leaving this spot ever again" Punk couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend as he joined her on his sofa snuggling into AJ when they both fell into a slumber. When they both woke AJ kept herself busy by making the dinner for Punk and her as Punk played on his Xbox, later on in the evening AJ was searching through Punk's DVD collection for something that her and Punk could watch together since the Hockey wasn't on that night, AJ scanned her eyes over the many DVD'S when she finds the one she wants to watch as she shows it to Punk, Punk's eyes light up as he says "I want to fall in love with you all over again!" he exclaims to AJ as AJ replied back "aww, so weekend at Bernies 2 it is than" as she pops the DVD into the Xbox then joins her man on the sofa " I love you Punk" she says to him while given him a kiss on the cheek and leaning into his warm embrace.

19/10/12

Punk was holding AJ's hand as they walked hand in hand on Damen Avenue "I want to treat you" Punk said to AJ, AJ was a bit taken back "Punk you've just treated me by taken me out for that amazing meal, but if you don't mind me asking, but why do you want to treat me for?" she asked her boyfriend "simply, because you are the best thing to ever happen to me April" Punk said the whole time with a smile on his face. The couple ended up in The Marc Jacobs shop, "I know this is not your typical shop you would pick AJ, but pick anything in here" he stated to his petite girlfriend, AJ looked at all the handbags since she wanted a new bag, but they were all to girly for her bar from one the black Luna tote and plus it wasn't really an ridiculous expensive price for a brand bag, she picked up the tote and went to Punk who was tweeting on his phone, when Punk noticed AJ he was quite surprised how quick she was, but AJ wasn't like the other girls and that made Punk love her even more for just being herself.

21/10/12

AJ and Punk had left Illinois and caught a plane to New Jersey AJ's hometown for the hell in a cell for tomorrow night. They were in the arenas undercover parking lot for the buses as they headed towards Punk's bus they noticed very loud music coming from one of the buses and when they realised it was coming from Punk's bus they both let out a loud groan in exhaustion since it was 11 at night and all AJ wanted was to get in the bed and fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms, AJ stepped onto the bus after Punk and she quickly had to cover her ears as Punk shouted "Kofi and Cody you are both dead!"

A/N: That's 20 chapters down 20 more to go! Half way there! Review what should happen to Kofi and Cody?

Night my lovely readers

Beccax


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi people not much to say bar from I should be finished college this week coming! So I am so glad about that and on Wednesday I have a couple of job interviews! Oh and I missed you lovely people and thanks for the reviews, don't tell Punk, but you are the best in the world shh ha-ha.

AJ's P.O.V

21/10/12

AJ couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the state the bus was in bear bottles, clothes, food and gaming discs everywhere, but when she looked at Punk she thought he was mentally gaging in his head, because of the smell of alcohol in the air, but it shocked AJ what Punk did next Punk dropped to his knees and cried out "my games, my games, my beautiful games" he sobbed out. Kofi and Cody decided to take that opportunity to leave the bus very quick so Punk couldn't attack them. It was about 45 minutes later AJ was clearing up the bus and trying to get the smell of the alcohol away; as she made her way to her and Punks bedroom she could hear light snoring coming from her boyfriend she decided that she was too tired and changed into her sweatpants and an oversized CM Punk T-shirt, she switched off the bedside light as she climbed into bed and snuggled into Punk who automatically put his arms around AJ.

22/10/12

Tonight it was the hell in a cell and AJ was not calm at all, but Punk on the other hand wasn't bothered he shrugged any nervous off, it was currently 4 pm and Punk was currently in the arena going over some check-ups with the WWE doctor while AJ was talking to Natalya and Nikki. "So AJ what happened with that storyline and where you taking it?" Nattie asked her "Well basically tonight I am resigning as General Manager, because I didn't stick to the script what I never had and they wanted me to do a short storyline saying I was having affair with John that would lead to me dating Dolph for a while and causing an up row between me and Vickie, but then I didn't like the idea of doing that when I was with Punk, so I basically said I was having an affair with my boyfriend" she explained to the two Divas "Also I am glad to be going back into the ring!" AJ said in excitement. The girls were having a laugh when Mr McMahon walked up to them "AJ we are opening up the show tonight, don't be late" he said sternly walking away, AJ sighed Natalya noticed this so she decided to make her laugh "so who's the better kisser John or CM Punk?" she asked in all seriousness and that's when Nattie received a punch to the arm from Nikki in a playful way as AJ just laughed her little head off.

Later on AJ was making her way to the gorilla tunnel getting ready to walk down to the ring with Mr Vince McMahon and she was in deep thought thinking about how she loved being the General Manager of RAW being the boss, people hearing her voice all the feuds she does either if it's with Vickie or Punk she loved it all, she thought it was for the best anyways to say goodbye though it wasn't her choice, but now she can get back into the ring and aim to get that Divas championship!

"Earlier today AJ met with the board of directors for 7 hours and the matter of that meeting was if AJ should continue as the General Manager of Monday night RAW" Vince spoke as the WWE Universe cheered for AJ "so here to tell you the results of that meeting in her own words Miss AJ Lee" Vince said and handed the mic to AJ and walked off to the corner of the ring and gave AJ her spotlight, AJ was clearly finding trouble of words to speak knowing this would be her last time as General Manager "because of allegations of my fraternising with a Superstar in the Rawster, I am here by resigning as General Manager of RAW" AJ looked down to the ring floor as the crowd booed her decision, she took it all in and built up the courage to speak once more "and I just want to say that these allegations are completely false, but I understand that I could have been fired a long time ago, I could have been fired when I attacked Vickie or Paul Haymen or for all of the decision I have made what have been deemed unfair and that's why I was asked to resign and I agree…" AJ took a quick breath before continuing "and I know that some of my decisions have been unorthodox or some people may consider me as mentally unstable, but I just think some people like a crazy chic and I know that this is coming to an end than a little to sooner than I wanted it too, but I have come so far from where I was before I grew up 15 minutes from here and I don't know if any of you know my story, but I grew up with nothing and I lived in cars, motels and I have gone from being homeless to the boss and I thought I was always going to be a little poor girl that never made it or anything out of her life, and you guys accepted me so I just want to thank you guys for every second, because I have loved every single second of this job" AJ spoke to the arena while wiping her tears away as she turned to her boss " and I want to thank you Vince in giving me this opportunity that nobody else would of ever gave me.

AJ said what she had to say and walked back up the ramp knowing she made the right choice as she entered the gorilla tunnel, she saw Punk sitting on one of the crates taping his hands up ready for the Hell in a cell he must be in the zone, because he didn't notice his girlfriend was there until he felt the crate shift as she sat beside him and grabbed a red marker and started to draw the red x's on his taped up hands, "listen April I am sorry for all that it's worth" AJ looked at Punk before saying "it's not you who needs to apologise its Heyman who needs to" she spat out in anger, Punk stared at her in confusion " what do you mean?" he spoke very sternly "he was the one who told on me to the board of the directors, Phil he made false accusations" Punk couldn't believe what he was hearing he never thought that his manager would do something to affect someone he cared about. "Are you sure April?" Punk asked her "yes, Phil I am sure he wants to be the General Manager Pauls literally been begging Vince and the board of directors for the job" she stated to her boyfriend "do you want me to say anything to him?" Punk asked her, AJ shucked her head no "no it's fine Phil it's not like he's getting the job they are giving it to Vickie…"

Punk and AJ were still sitting on the crate hugging when Paul showed up "there's my champ and the former General Manager" he said in a happy tone AJ couldn't stand his presence so she hoped off the crate and stood in between Punk's legs "I love you, be safe Phil" Punk pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled away "I always am" he said beaming a smile at her "I be watching, good luck" AJ started getting emotional "hey don't cry I be fine, I promise you and remember luck's for losers, I love you" AJ gave him one last hug as she said " I love you too" before she walked away.

"AJ hurry up it's going to start any second" Kofi shouted from the front of the bus while AJ was in the back hanging up her last General Manager suit and grabbed one of Punks hoodies, because it was chilly on the bus tonight. AJ took her seat next to Kofi who was stuffing his face with popcorn as he complimented AJ "cute CM Punk PJ's, do they do them for males as well?" He asked in all seriousness AJ couldn't help but giggle "sorry Kofi, they are custom made it's the perks of being his girlfriend, now be quiet it's starting" she told him while grabbing a hand full of popcorn…

Kofi was gobsmacked and AJ couldn't believe what she was seeing, Ryback had placed Punk on top of his shoulders and started marching around the ring getting ready to do the shellshock when suddenly the referee Brad Maddox had punched Ryback in his balls sending him to the floor and given Punk the opportunity to pin Ryback while Maddox did the fastest 1, 2, 3 ever making sure Punk was the winner. Punk and Brad quickly got out of the ring and started shaking the mental cage door with the padlock on to get the hell out of there before Ryback had the chance to recover, the referee and Paul Heyman were trying to get the cage door open as Punk's music blared throughout the whole of the arena, but it was too late Ryback was out of the ring as Brad was trying to protect Punk and faced Ryback first, but in one move from Ryback sent Maddox out cold as Ryback made his way to Punk.

Punk tried to escape, but his body was too warn out and sore, Ryback had grabbed Punk and slammed him head first into the steel cage sending Punk to the floor as Ryback went back for the referee by this time the cage door was opening and while Ryback was occupied with Maddox Punk started to slowly crawl his way to the open door, but he gave up at the foot of the cage and out of all desperation he felt his manager Paul drag him out of the cage. Ryback was finished with Brad and noticed Punk was nearly out of the cage and he didn't like that. AJ watched in horror as Paul ran away with Punk's championship as Ryback picked Punk up by the head and hurdled him towards the outside of the cage, but Punk was quick even though there was blood pouring from his head instead of hurting his head even more he climbed the cage using his fast senses.

AJ couldn't watch anymore she quickly put on the nearest shoes she could that was hers and ran off the bus into the arena pushing her little legs even more towards the gorilla tunnel, everyone she passed tried to stop her, but when she finally got to the tunnel she was stopped by the directors they were trying to calm her down, but when she saw the sleazy man known as Paul Heyman she saw red and she started to kick off even meaning more men had to hold the little AJ back "how dare you!" she screamed at him making Paul turn to her as he placed his hand on his heart "how dare I, I needed to protect myself AJ" he stated to her, AJ was prepared to lunge herself at Paul when she heard the WWE Universe scream out a big "ouch!" everyone started running around in the tunnel as she heard the words "CM Punk is unconscious!" AJ dropped to the floor as the paramedics rushed passed her to get to her boyfriend.

In the small WWE doctor's office AJ watched as the doctor put 13 temporary staples in Punk's head and waited for Punk to come back around, she sat and held his hand for over an hour while the tears just fell. "AJ my head hurts", AJ shot her head up "aww AJ when I last left you were crying and you still are, why you crying for?" he asked quietly "I was so scared" she said to her boyfriend "I am perfectly fine, you don't have to be scared" he stated, AJ rolled her eyes at him "yeah fine" she said sarcastically before continuing "Punk you have 13 staples in your head, you were knocked unconscious and you are going to have to use crutches for the next 6 weeks" she stated .

2 months later

21/12/12

It was a Friday night so AJ and Punk were working on smackdown tonight, Punk was still using his crutches also his doctor thinks he needs to have an operation on his knee, but with AJ her career was kicking off they made the storyline with her and Dolph work and she had her own merchandise. AJ had just finished doing a segment with Dolph, big E and the Miz, she felt very confident when she met Punk in the cafeteria or was she just putting on a face? Because after the show tonight her and Punk will be going their separate ways for their Christmas break.

Punk's tour bus was now driving to Philadelphia international airport so they could drop AJ off so she could get her flight to visit her family in Puerto Rico, when they got there it was a heartfelt goodbye knowing they wouldn't see each other for a week I mean they spent every day with each other since September. AJ had her suitcase at her side as she Hugged Punk "I am going to miss you" she whispered to him as he whispered back "it's only a week, we can do this, but I am going to miss you and the company" he said to her "just take good care of Nacho for me please" Punk smiled at her as he said "always will, he's my little sidekick!" AJ pulled away from the embrace of Punk's hug so she could look at him, but she didn't get a chance, because Punk quickly passionately kissed her before letting her go for her flight.

As AJ was walking into the airport she heard Punk shout "I love you April!" AJ turned around and shouted back "I love you too Phil!" turning back to enter the airport as Punk got back on his bus and sat by his little sidekick Nacho as they both made their way back to Chicago.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I felt like I needed to move the story along a bit in the time period, but I loved writing this story and I would just like to give a big shout out to one of my many supporters Lindsey, basically every time we have a conversation it's always about a Punklee baby and I want to know if any of you's reading this are praying for Punk and AJ to have a baby very soon in real life? Let me know by writing a review.

Thanks again my lovely readers

Becca x


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Where we left off was with Punk heading back to Chicago as AJ went to Puerto Rico to visit her family for Christmas, so let's continue! (Read the bottom A/N for important news!)

Punk's P.O.V

23/12/12

Punk was currently sitting in his living room watching the latest walking dead when his MacBook alerted him he had a skype call, he pressed accept and that's when his lovely girlfriends face appeared on the screen. Punk was so happy they talked for hours on end even though they had only been separated for 2 days; AJ had talked about her family and asked how Nacho was and so on…

There was a 1 hour difference in the time Puerto Rico being ahead by Chicago while it was a new day for AJ they talked about how much they missed each other and then AJ brought up a movie subject and Punk didn't mind he just wanted to hear her voice "what happened?" he asks AJ about the movie "it was a very good movie and I was like to my sister in law Megan if you cry I am going to cry" she told her boyfriend "crying again AJ!" he laughed at her "so what happened with the movie then what was it about?" he wondered "well the movie was a romantic film and basically it was about how a couple have never seen each other for 6 months , because the female character was away in Australia and she asked her boyfriend who lived in England to pick a random date to come and visit her and don't tell her so she would have a surprise, but she never thought he would do it and he did and it made me cry" she told Punk, "it doesn't sound like my cup of tea, but if it got you to cry it must be a good film" he stated that's when AJ let out a big yawn "you tired babe" AJ smiled into the camera and nodded her head "as much as I hate to go, but your tired so I am going to let you go to sleep" he told AJ "thank you, I miss you and love you very much" she told him as he said back "I love you too, night".

Punk had an idea it was kind of last minute, but if it made AJ happy he would do it. He pulled out his phone and rang his friend Colt Cabana "you better have a good reason why you are waking me up at freaking 2 in the morning for Punk or I will personally beat your ass!" Colt threatened his friend "I do I need you to watch my house and Nacho for me" Punk explained to his friend "wait you want me to come to your house to watch some nachos? There better be cheese!" Colt said to Punk half asleep "no Colt I need you to watch a dog not food" he stated to Cabana "when did you get a dog? Also were you thinking about nachos when you named him?" Punk was getting tired of this and he was also tired himself "it's AJ's dog, so can you watch my house? I kind of need you to be here in the next hour" Punk asked hopefully. Later on it was now 10 to 3 in the morning, Punk was ready to go bags packed and he was just waiting for Colt, that's when there was a knock at the front door Punk opened the door to reveal a tired looking Colt in his pyjamas Punk couldn't help, but laugh though without his friend he wouldn't be able to do this! "Hey Colt I have just one more favour before you crash in my bed can you drive me to the airport?" he asked beaming at his friend.

24/12/12

It was now 10:36 in the morning in Puerto Rico and Punk had just arrived in this sunny place stepping out of the airport with his duffel bag in hand he spotted a pay phone hard to believe they still have them. Punk punched the number on the mental buttons the phone rang 4 times before the person picked up "hello this is Robert Mendez speaking" AJ's brother spoke "hey Rob it's Punk I am in Puerto Rico and I want to surprise AJ for Christmas tomorrow morning so can you help me?" he asked his girlfriend's brother "sure man anything to make my sister happy" he agreed "great, so talk later?" "Talk later" Robert replied "bye Roberto!" Punk said before hanging up the phone.

25/12/12

Dot on 9 in the morning on Christmas Punk was waiting outside of AJ's brother's home in front of the garage with a bunch of multi coloured and a mixture of flowers in his hand waiting for his girlfriend who has missed so much!

AJ's P.O.V

"Robert why are we going to the garage for?" AJ asked her brother "because we are!" he shot back at his sister "tell me!" she demanded "no!" Robert replied they were both so stubborn. "Right we are in this cold garage, so are you going to tell me why we are down here for?" AJ asked "well… I need your opinion on the garage" Robert quickly thought on the spot while AJ looked at her brother very weirdly, but answered anyways "well my thoughts are it's dull, cold and unsafe for my nieces and nephew! Now can we go back upstairs and watch the kids open their presents up?" she asked "just one more thing, can you press the garage open button please" he instructed, AJ walked over to the right side of the garage and pressed the green button and looked out the open garage door to see nothing "is there supposed to be something out there? Because I can't see anything!" she stated to her brother "look again sis" he told her. AJ looked back out to the open garage door to see her boyfriend popping his head out from the corner with a cheeky grin on his face holding a bunch of flowers, "no way, no way, no freaking way!" AJ said in shock before running to Punk who picked her up in his embrace and kissed her "I can't believe you're here! Phil I have missed you so much" she told him while still in his embrace.

"merry Christmas" AJ heard Punk whisper in her ear as he gave her forehead a quick peck and handed her the flowers, AJ accepted the flowers and smiled at him "thank you for everything" she said to Punk "I missed you, I needed to see you, so I surprised you like the movie you watched" he told her "awe Phil you're a proper romantic, I love you so much you're the best in the world" she said in a happy tone as Punk tickled her " and don't you forget that! Also I love you too!" he told her as they both laughed…

A/N: Awe short, but sweet and a pain to write stupid writers block! Also as you know I am posting 5 chapters per week in the week of July, so that means Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge will end at the end of July I know sad, but there is going to be a sequel and a prequel, but I won't start writing the sequel until October/November time… don't hate, but I do have the next story all waiting to go a couple days after the last chapter of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge. So I am going to reveal the name of the new story if you already saw on Instagram you know what it's called and I also announced on Instagram I was revealing the cast as well.

It's not a mistake! Staring-

AJ Lee

CM Punk

Vickie Guerrero

Sheamus

Natalya

Eva Marie

Nikki Bella

Brie Bella

Paige

Daniel Bryan

Paul Heyman

Cameron

The Miz

John Cena

Dolph Ziggler

Kaitlyn

I am hoping you enjoy it, but it's sad no Kofi in this one or he might come in later, because I love to make Kofi the funny one of the bunch, but I am really excited for this so write In the review if your excited of course it's a Punklee fanfic still and it's just going to be their P.O.V's!

Thank you my lovely readers

Night

Becca x


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I really just want to thank everyone who has read even just one of the chapters of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, without any of you I wouldn't have made it past chapter 5 so thank you all this support makes me feel even better about myself and I have realised that I have a passion for writing fanfiction and I have loads of new story ideas literally I have 27 so far, so you won't be getting rid of me that easily. I am kind of upset that at the end of this month (July) my first story will be finished, I started this on the 17th April 2015 and I am so pleased that I have stuck to it; it gives you the sense of achievement! It's all, because of your dedication and support and I really would like you to stick around for the next stories what I can tell will be AJ lee and CM Punk fanfictions.

AJ's P.O.V

27/12/12

AJ wished she could stay and celebrate New Year's with her family, but she had to be at smackdown tomorrow night in Rochester New York, but Punk wanted to go back to Chicago first. Everybody was saying their goodbyes to one another AJ felt a bit emotional, but when Punk went to hug AJ's mom Punk got a bit of a surprise as AJ watched the whole thing while laughing "goodbye Mrs Mendez, it was great to meet you" Punk said while hugging her then he felt a pinch on his bottom "mom!" AJ shouted, but she couldn't stop laughing at Punk's face it was in the middle of shocked and frightened "what?" Mrs Mendez asked pulling away from Punk "mom you can't do that he's my boyfriend" AJ explained to her mother "oh hush April I was checking" AJ stared at her mom with a very confused look on her face "checking for what?" she asked "just to see if Philip here, is good in bed and he is isn't he?" AJ's mom asked hoping for answer, but AJ's face spoke the answer as she looked down to the floor and blushed…

It was now one in the afternoon and they were both back in Punk's home in Chicago after taken a 4 hours and 36 minutes flight, Punk was being so secretive with Colt in the kitchen, but AJ didn't want to cause a fight so she decided to leave it, but she was so curious as to know what's going on. AJ was currently playing with Nacho on the living room floor and Punk had just said goodbye to his friend Colt and now he went back to the kitchen AJ was now starting to feel like a kid who had been punished, but she wasn't one she got up and walked her way over to the kitchen where Punk was "babe what you doing?" she asked Punk "oh just cooking lunch for us" he smiled at AJ as he answered her question AJ nodded her head at him and walked out of the kitchen.

AJ was up in Punk's bedroom sitting on the bed looking down at her feet in deep thought, thinking about how Punk has only said 6 words to her since they landed back in Chicago and he was being so secretive all of a sudden she thought things were okay between them when she left to go visit her family, but apparently things aren't he was probably putting on a show for my family so he could look like the perfect boyfriend AJ told herself and that's when she felt a wet little small tear run down her face and that's all she seemed to be doing now since she heard she couldn't have a child of her own. Punk's voice echoed throughout the whole of the upstairs of the home looking for AJ "AJ your lunch is getting cold!" AJ heard Punk shout for her again AJ tried to make herself presentable before he could see her, but it was too late "AJ what's the matter?" Punk asked his girlfriend "nothing is wrong, I am fine" she lied to him "there is definitely something wrong if you're crying, come on AJ you can tell me anything" Punk told her while sitting on his bed next to AJ while attempting to calm her down by rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Punk was holding AJ as AJ opened up to him "are we okay?" she asked him, Punk looked at her concerned "well I thought we were perfectly fine? Have I done something to make you think that our relationship is on the rocks?" Punk asked "well everything was okay until we landed back in Chicago and you barely said 6 words to me in the first hour and you were being so secretive, it's none of my business, but I felt like it was something to do with me" AJ said while staring down at her feet that's when she felt one of Punks fingers lift her chin to tilt her head to look at him before he said "you're right AJ I was keeping a secret from you and it should be here in 5,4,3,2,1" the sound of a car horn beeped twice, AJ stared at Punk in confusion as Punk walked over to his window to look out of it and AJ done the same and what she saw made her even more confused "Philip why were you keeping a secret about Colt driving a U Haul truck for?" she asked looking at Punk, Punk was just smiling in all mischievousness "April will you move in with me?" he asked.

It was now ten to five in the afternoon; AJ and Punk were 4 hours in on their 17 hour's drive to Tampa Florida to collect AJ's belongings "I can't believe this Is actually happening, but Punk I have one thing to ask you" AJ told Punk "what?" Punk questioned "um what's happening with work tomorrow?" she asked "oh my love that has been sorted" Punk stated with a smirk as he turned his eyes back to the rode while AJ and Nacho looked at each other and the little Chihuahua barked.

31/12/12

The last day of 2012 and both AJ and Punk were working tonight on New Year's Eve in Washington DC and AJ was excited, because she gets to do a segment tonight with Punk what will be leading on to her storyline with Dolph basically after AJ went off her script and revealed she was having an affair with Punk instead of John Cena, Vince and the directors had to figure out a way for AJ and Dolph to still have their storyline so they used the idea of AJ stealing Dolph away from Vickie and making Punk jealous! But unfortunately Punk and AJ segments will end tonight, but it's going to go out with a bang as soon as that clock strikes midnight!

Later on AJ was out in the centre of the ring wearing a short white dress while Dolph wore a white tux "let us toast to the man who will own 2013, Mr Money in the bank, the show off, the man I love Dolph Ziggler!" AJ said to the WWE Universe as Dolph went and picked to glasses with champagne in and clinked them together and drank one while putting the other one back, because AJ doesn't drink, next thing AJ knows is that she is involved in one of the most grossest make out sessions ever what made her mentally gag feeling Dolph ram his tongue down AJ's throat the kiss was interrupted by the theme of CM Punk.

CM Punk talked to the crowd "I mean the future screams Dolph and AJ well… mostly AJ I mean look what she achieved in 2012 she's grew so much as a woman had that first relationship, I was the second I mean you all know that you experienced it with me, then there was the third, then the forth, Johnny boy was the fifth and now sixth time is the charm here's the thing AJ is finally through and ready to settle down to make it official and Dolph is actually in on it, these guys actually spent the weekend in DC picking out their outfits for the big day and I can prove it, because I have an exclusive WWE photo of their wedding wardrobe" Punk said with an evil smirk before him and he rest of the arena turned to face the monitor to reveal a fake photo of AJ in a males tux, Dolph in a strapless wedding dress and Big E standing as the bridesmaid in a light blue dress. Everyone in that arena had a laugh besides Dolph and AJ who were currently kicking off in the ring "well you know what they say first comes love second comes marriage then third comes the ugliest baby you ever saw" Punk continued in a song while pointing at the large screen above his head to reveal a photo shopped baby holding a blue money in the bank brief case with blonde slicked back hair and shares AJ's face "but here comes the shocker though is when Dolph realises in 2013 that, that's not AJ's only child , but that's not a bad thing, because she has a group full of ugly babies… IT'S FAMILY PHOTO TIME!" Punk said before revealing another fake picture of 17 babies with wrestlers and actor's heads on the bodies "look at that the cutest one there is mine and AJ's kid" Punk said proudly "that's enough Punk!" Dolph shouted into the microphone before continuing "you see AJ babe he has nothing so all he can produce is doctored photos, because he has nothing all what he is, is a Punk… listen CM Punk 2013 is going to come and right now you may be the biggest superstar right now, but when 2013 does come I will be World Heavy Weight Champion and I guarantee Punk you will go back to nothing, no Title, no more pipebombs and all that will make you is nothing!" Dolph shared with the arena.

AJ watch the pair argue back and forth "No Dolph, I am out here with these doctored photos, because quite frankly you are wasting everyone's time, New Year's is right around the corner and we are supposed to be having fun everyone is supposed to be loud by laughing and cheering and you don't want me to get serious, because it doesn't end good for you!" Punk shouted out "well good one, this is supposed to be our party" Dolph said to Punk sarcastically "well listen hear Dolph this is you seventh year here, SEVENTH Dolph and all you have been doing in that time is running behind that curtain and saying the administration is holding me down and all I need is a push, but Dolph if anything went wrong it certainly wasn't your fault, it was everyone else's in fact the only way I guy like you can get any nuts is if you can buy them at a store!" the whole arena cheered when Punk finished his little speech, but Dolph was livid "you don't talk to me like that!" Dolph shouted out to the arena "see the difference between me and you Dolph is that when I say something I can back it up with proving you all wrong for an example when I say I am The Best In The World at wrestling I prove it in every match I do, but with you, you just show off all the time and promise things you can never keep or fulfil to do!" Punk took a breather before continuing on with a different subject "you don't have the time do you?" he asked Mr Money in the bank "11:59pm Punk" Dolph shot at him "oh that's just great, out of respect allow me to toast to a wonderful 2013 to Dolph and AJ with the one thing that you are full off…"

AJ heard the metal doors above her head open but she didn't look she just stood there looking smug at Punk before she felt the cold slimy lumps land on her head and the smell was awful she tried to cover herself with Dolph and that's when more brown lumps fell out of the sky and the force sent AJ and Dolph to the ground where they slipped in the brown stench as AJ tried to stand up to get to Punk she failed and the last words she heard from Punk were "Happy New Year's everybody!" before he left to go backstage. 5 minutes later AJ was on the tour bus taking a shower trying to wash all the gunk out of her hair and all she could think of that she stank of cow manure and she was going to kill Punk, AJ stayed in that shower for a full 30 minutes when there was a knock on the door "what!" she shouted out "AJ, you are using up all the hot water" Kofi shouted from outside of the bathroom "so, how would you like it if you stank of cow manure and you had it all over you" she shouted to Kofi "I get it, I'll kill him for you" Kofi said "thanks, I be out in 2 Kofi" she told him "okay and AJ open the window in there it stinks" Kofi said while laughing.

04/01/13

Punk was called into work today to prerecord a little segment so the WWE universe was still getting their show it was only going to be for half hour, but the arena in Milwaukee was sold out even AJ came to show her support backstage she sat and watched as Punk and Paul Heyman appeared on the Miz's show. Punk was strapped up to a lie detector as Miz asked him questions "the year I main evented wrestlemania, did you lose to Rand Orton?" he asked Punk "you know I don't need to sit here I can leave" Punk said standing up, but the Miz interrupted him "it's a simple question, just answer it" he told Punk as Punk sat back down "yes Miz you know that, the answer is yes and you wonder why you won your match at wrestlemania for it's simply, because Dwayne ran out and attacked John Cena, while yes I lost to Randy Orton in a spectacular fashion and that's funny, because that's what everybody remembers the classic match between the Viper and CM Punk and how it ended in a fantastic RKO. The erotic thing is you're the one who doesn't remember wrestle at wrestlemania, because you had a concussion and we are the ones who wish that we can forget you were the one in the main event of…" Punk was getting way too worked up so the Miz stopped him there "whoa, whoa calm down Punk we are trying to establish a baseline here you don't want to get yourself all worked up in your yellow get up and cause a faulty reading now would you?" Punk just shrugged his shoulders.

The Miz decided to ask him an easier question "Do you think you can beat Ryback by yourself?" Punk nodded his head in agreement "yes!" Punk answered as he laughed that's when the change in the atmosphere in the arena changed and the WWE Universe laughed and Punk was confused why and started to panic "what you pointing at?" he asked the lie detector guy and turned around in his seat to find that they were showing his reading on the monitor to the whole of the arena "what? I didn't even know that was up there and that doesn't mean anything" he stated "actually it does according to Mr Abraham you could be lying "Miz told Punk "how can I be lying, it's my own opinion you idiot!" he said to Mr Abraham "you're right it is an opinion, but why don't I ask you something more concreate like did you work with Brad Maddox in Hell In A Cell? Did you work with The Shield at Survivor Series? Well did you? Answer it, answer it…" Miz shouted at Punk who remained silent that's when all three members of the shield started attack The Miz and trashing the set of Miz TV while CM Punk and Paul were left untouched.

AJ watched in horror as The Shield viciously attacked the Miz that's when Kane and Daniel Bryan ran out to help The Miz and the WWE Universe started chanting CM Punk and that's when the theme for Ryback happened, Ryback went straight for The Shield taking them all out and once Team Hell No and Ryback chased The Shield out of the arena Punk ended up back in the ring standing over a beating Miz shouting "do you want to ask me questions now?" then he stomped on the Miz's chest repeatedly as Paul watched on once again holding Punk's championship like a child. "Was I lying?" Punk shouted at The Miz "no you weren't lying I believe you!" Miz weakly begged and then Punk kicked him out of the ring. Punk's theme started as he walked over to the ropes and cheered himself in victory clasping his hands together to shake them so he looked like he was a winner who was victorious that's when Punk saw his manager run back up the ramp with the championship, Punk was confused and when he jumped off the ropes and turned around Ryback was there waiting for him Ryback kicked Punk in the shin and picked him up and delivered to Punk a shell shock. AJ gasped in shock when Ryback pulled out a steal metal chair from under the ring and nobody was there to help Punk she watched as Ryback pulled out a ladder.

The camera cut to Punk who was struggling to get to the rope and stand up, but when he finally stood and turned Ryback ran with the ladder straight into Punk's midsection sending Punk back to the floor. AJ couldn't watch anymore she had to do something and she didn't care if this would mess up her storyline she had to help Punk she was planning on going out, but she found paramedics instead in the back of the arena she started to shake and cry as she screamed at the paramedics "I can't believe you Punk is hurt, he needs medical assistance right away!" as she and the paramedics ran to the gorilla tunnel she couldn't help, but fear for Punk she watched the monitors again with tears in her eyes to see Punk crawling to the edge of the ring to escape as Ryback set up the table, Punk couldn't move his left knee it was hurting so badly, but Ryback wasn't finished he grabbed Punk by the head and dragged him to the table, because Punk couldn't stand, next thing AJ knows she is watching Punk's body slam through a table as he holds his head.

The packed arena was told to leave straight away as the security guards were leading Ryback away, Punk was still laying in the middle of the ring screaming out in pain as AJ was wondering where the paramedics were so she took matters into her own hands most of the fans were out of the arena so she ran down to the ring and lay down next to her boyfriend as she let the tears roll down her face and whispered in his ear "I am here, it's going to be okay, I am not leaving you help will be coming soon I love you" she said to him…

It was now quarter to 11 at night and Punk was rushed straight into surgery as AJ waited for him, she watched everyone walking past her she never moved only blinked she stayed for the man she loved. AJ must of fell asleep, because she was shook awake by one of the nurses "hi sorry to wake you, my name is Jennifer Mr Brooks nurse, he has just been taken down to recovery and as far as I know the surgery has successfully worked" Jennifer told AJ who nodded as she understood "when can I see him?" AJ asked "I really don't know it could be 2-5 hours until Mr Brooks does decide to wake with the surgery he had" the nurse stated "sorry, but I don't know what type of surgery he has nobody told me!" AJ told the red headed nurse "he has had an operation on his right leg what has been torn up for some time" AJ listened very carefully "just one more question, what time is it?" she asked "it is half 11, I will let you know when Mr Brooks is waking up".

05/01/13

AJ was now sitting beside Punk in his hospital room, Punk was a bit sleepy still, but he knew AJ was there "hello sleepy head" AJ said to her boyfriend "how bad is it? What did they do?" Punk grumbled "they operated on your right leg" AJ answered his question then soon as she heard him snoring…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **2 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

Thanks again my lovely readers

Beccax


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I feel like I am not given you what you want out of this story and I don't know if the same people are still reading this story, but you used to be very vocal with your opinions and given me support through the reviews, I mean I do have people on Instagram who gives me support through this, but where you all went? I cannot reply to your reviews on here, but if you ever want to give me ideas you can get in touch with me on twitter and Instagram both beccas1998uk I am not trying to be mean in any way I just love being able to interact with my readers and feel like I have lost touch in the story and you don't really like it now and I just want you to be happy with what you are reading. Also I would like to thank the people who left a review on chapter 23 you are **AWESOME! OH AND MY INTERNET FRIEND LINDSEY!**

AJ's P.O.V

07/01/13

It was Monday Night Raw and tonight Punk and Ryback were supposed to have a match together, but Punk is on bed rest for a full week what he wasn't happy about as AJ could obviously tell that, but she was going to be down at ring side with Big E Langston watching Dolph's match against John Cena she didn't want to leave Punk on the bus by himself again, but she had a job to do. AJ was in the middle of making Punk a smoothie when she heard a scream of pain come from hers and Punks shared bedroom she rushed in to the room to see Punk trying to put his light denim jeans on "ouch" he muttered repeatedly AJ leaned on the door frame "you are not going into that arena!" she sternly told him "oh yes I am!" he shouted back at her "Philip!" she shouted while giving him an evil stare "April!" he growled at her "no and that's final!" she said and walked back to the front of the bus getting ready to leave she had on her denim shorts with a cut up Dolph shirt, she swung the door open of the bus and shouted "bye!" to Punk who didn't reply and made her way into the arena in Tampa Florida.

After Dolph's match AJ decided to go see some of the girls who were all probably in the cafeteria as she made her way into the cafeteria she got stopped by the slime ball known as Paul Heyman "where's Punk?" he asked in a rush "why should I tell you?" AJ questioned her boyfriend's manager "well you need to tell me so I can inform my client that his match has been cancelled for the night!" Paul shouted at AJ "he knows… he's the one who cancelled it!" she shot back him and walked into the cafeteria leaving Paul in a state. AJ was drinking some water as she sat around the table with some of the Divas "what was that all about?" Natalya asked "Paul was having a panic attack, because Punk had to cancel his match" AJ stated to the Divas "well wouldn't he have to, because of what happened on Friday night?" Cameron asked AJ nodded her head in agreement "but Paul ran out of the building when he saw Ryback going for Punk and then he never rang to see how he was doing, so that's why he doesn't know anything about Punk getting an operation on Friday night" AJ explained "WOW someone should gave Paul Heyman the best manager of the year award!" Brie Bella said sarcastically as all the Divas laughed in agreement.

The girls were all chatting about the girls of NXT "I really like Paige, I think she would do well if she came and joined us" Nikki Bella stated "I agree Nikki, but I think she would be great in a tag team" Brie said "yeah she would Brie like with AJ" Naomi said enthusiastically AJ was about to reply, but her attention caught to the TV in the cafeteria as the speaker played out cult of personality "oh he is so dead when I get my hands on him" AJ announced to the girls as they all turned their attention to the screen to see Punk entering on crutches wearing the jeans he was trying to put on before and paired it with his white Knees 2 faces shirt and his yellow GTS beanie, he didn't walk alone he walked with Paul who held the championship and a man in a suit carrying a black notebook.

Punk entered the ring with the help of the man in the suit as the WWE Universe gave him a mixture of boos and cheers mostly boos, Paul grabbed a mic and started talking to the Universe "Ladies and Gentleman my name is Paul Heyman and this time it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the man who has held the WWE championship for every single solid day of the past calendar year 2012, your reigning defending WWE Champion for 414 consecutive days, I give to you The Best In The World CM Punk!" the crowd went wild as Paul passed the microphone on to his client and AJ watched carefully as he boyfriend spoke "wow 2012 what a year, what a year it's been for me you know wrestling and besting like Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, The Big Show, Alberto Del Rio, Kane , Daniel Bryan, John Cena multiple times, Ryback on numerous occasions I have accomplished a lot this past year but for being WWE Champion for 414 days and being able to see thing that's nobody can see and do things no one can do that's a tough schedule, obviously I have been rendered injured now I have had my fair share of torn ligaments, chipped teeth and broken bones, but I endure and I tie up my boots tight every night and I mean a fraction of what I endured in 2012 happened to anyone of you, you would all be in the fetial position sucking your thumbs and crying to your parents." The crowd booed him as he continued "But I am a man, I am a champion, I am a champions champion, I am a fighting champion! And I stand tall even through the waves of disrespect that is shown from the WWE Universe and I even hear that some of you question the veracity of my injury, you're wondering if this is real and a lot of you think this felonious" Punk says while tapping his bad leg as he lets the Universe voice their opinion "this is why I brought the surgeon whom operated on me from the hospital in Milwaukee, Samuel Disero a man who has took the Hippocratic oaf to practice medicine."

AJ was so curious as to what actually was wrong to Punk she paid extra attention as the surgeon spoke "in order to full understand Mr Punk's injury…" Mr Disero was interrupted by Punk "excuse me doctor wait one second" Punk told his doctor then he turned to the fans "I need you to be a little more polite okay he's a doctor…" AJ could tell Punk was more than pissed off as the Universe booed Punk "show some respect" Punk shouted into the microphone the whole arena quieted down a little as Punk spoke "the floor is yours doctor" the doctor nodded his head "in order to understand Mr Punk's injury one has to see what a healthy knee looks like please take a look" the doctor gestured to the screen to show an XRAY of a normal knee and Punk's knee "and now we can see Punk's current injury on the right as you can see Mr Punk's knee is in an obvious state of distress the meniscus is inflamed and there is major swelling" the surgeon stated and let Punk have the mic to talk "despite the horrific injury, despite horrible swelling in 2 weeks' time I have a title match with Ryback!" Punk announced the whole arena gasped in shock even AJ did the same not believing what she was hearing. Punk let his announcement settle in to the people's heads before talking again "I made a career out of beating people like Ryback and I want Ryback to know right now with just one leg or arm even eye I could beat him and in 2 weeks' time I will continue to do what I have done for the calendar year for 414 days I am going to prove you wrong and show everybody I am The Best In The World!"

The crowd booed at Punk, but it wasn't that what caught Punks attention it was his doctor "Mr Punk, Mr Punk, Mr Punk I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to compete" the doctor said in panic as Punk stared at him so deadly "what are you talking about, you just said back there… you saw me you said I could compete" Punk said very confused "I know what I said and after further review I cannot in good conscious let you compete" the doctor said very sincere to a puzzled Punk "are you kidding me, are you seriously kidding me?" Punk asked his doctor and then he was interrupted by none other than Vince McMahon. When Vince entered the ring with the three men he spoke directly to Punk "I apologise for interrupting you, but I couldn't wait and I should of, but I had to say a hello to everyone" Vince said as the WWE Universe finally cheered and Punk mocked Vince "and the other reason I came out here for was that I was wondering how you were going to weasel your way out of this?" Vince asked the WWE Champion who was having none of it and so was Heyman and clearly spoke sweetly to his boss "Mr McMahon, Vince after all these years, this man is not only The Best in the World he has been your reigning defending WWE Champion for 414 days and I would respect that to know that your champion hasn't weaselled his way out of anything!" Paul stated while Punk shook his head furiously side to side to agree he hasn't as he muttered "I am not a weasel!" loud enough for the 3 other men to hear as Vince started talking again "it seems Punk that someone else in terms of evaluating your condition here that in 2 Mondays time WWE officials will have evaluated your medical condition and not your own physician and if they deem that you are able to compete then and I suggest that is what their decision is going to be, then you will be defending the championship against Ryback in the TLC match ."

AJ was more shocked than anything WWE officials are sneaky bastards always doing what is best for the company not their Superstars or Divas and clearly Punk was thinking the same thing "WWE OFFICIALS ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Punk shouted at his boss before continuing "look I know you think I am guilty of all these things I am innocent of, I know you think I am guilty for hiring The Shield or being in some sort of act with Brad Maddox, but I assure you Vince I mean coming from you hurts Vince, a man who is unjustly prosecuted…" Punk was cut off by Vince "I am not taken anything away from you, you are an insanely brilliant athlete, there no question about that, but there is still a great deal of conjectural as to why you have been Champion for so long? Speculation perhaps there was a deal made some time ago with a former referee named Brad Maddox the same speculation goes with The Shield!" Mr McMahon announced as the crowd booed him as the camera cut to Punk to see how fed up he was "as I was saying this hurts coming from you a man who is unjustly prosecuted by the government of this country, you know Dr Disero says I can't compete and I can't go against doctors' orders and for the last time I am going to say it to you and to them Vince I had nothing to do with The Shield or Brad Maddox!" Punk shouted out to the arena "I would suggest Punk that the investigation will continue and we will dive deeper into that matter" Vince stated to his employee, but Paul wanted to have a say "you are being way to nice about this, I got to be honest" Heyman said to his client before turning to Mr McMahon "even you surprise me, this man is not only The Best In The World he is everything you ever wanted to promote Vince McMahon this man is a hero! CM Punk is a hero not only is CM Punk a hero he is an injured hero! How dare you in the same city that your father first promoted sports entertainment, how dare you force an injured hero in to competing in a match? My god you know what you become, you have become a flesh peddling promoter" Paul said directly to Vince while jabbing his finger into Vince's chest.

Things had started kicking off between Vince and Heyman, but AJ was too engrossed in to the TV to tell one of the directors were patting her on her back "yes?" she asked "Vince has requested you make an appearance right now" AJ didn't ask why she ran straight to the gorilla where they started her song up and made her skip down to the ring, when Punk and AJ's eyes met Punk thought he was seeing things, but that when he went absolutely ballistic "what the hell is she doing down here?" he demanded an answer from Vince, but the chairman ignored him and shouted at Paul instead as AJ stood next to him "how dare me? How dare me? If in fact the WWE Officials say CM Punk can't compete then well be it, but then again we would have to find another opponent for Ryback. I am going to leave the decision in the hands of Former General Manager of RAW AJ Lee!" Vince announced that's when the crowd started shouting Paul Heyman "I think I am going to agree with the WWE Universe and say Paul Heyman should be Ryback's opponent if CM Punk cannot compete" she said in to the microphone and skipped back up the ramp and waved goodbye to the arena.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this now I am going to ask you a question and I would love you to respond by 9am UK time so next chapter there will be a talk between Punk and AJ, but would you like a marriage proposal to happen in chapter 25? Or we could introduce Paige? It is up to you!

Thanks again my lovely readers you have 9 hours to get back to me!

Beccax


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I was reading the reviews and the old ones and I noticed that some of you don't like the idea of me using the WWE storylines and there are a lot of reasons why I use the WWE storylines line for and I am going to tell you why I do. Basically I thought it was a safe way to go for my first story also I use it as a base so if I am loosing track of the story it would be a path way to help me get back on track plus I wanted to keep the story around the same period of time the storylines were set so it would make you the readers more comfortable with the story so it was something we all knew and sometimes I change them up so it would create drama and even when I don't I can find a way of a new idea to create some sort of drama from that storyline. So I hope I have gave you a good explanation why I use them for and I will still continue to use them for them reason, but a very quick disclaimer if you are one of these people who don't like me using the WWE storylines I would recommend you stick around once this story is finished, because my new stories are not WWE based at all they just have the Divas and Superstars in them. So without further a due I introduce chapter 25 of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge!

AJ's P.O.V

07/01/13

AJ was sitting on the bed in the bus waiting for Punk to hop his way into the bedroom so AJ could kill him she sat a full 10 minutes on the edge of the bed with her arms folded eying the door. When Punk finally showed up he dropped his crutches and face planted on to the bed "Punk! Get up now!" AJ said as she shook him "no, I am not getting up, because you will shout at me" Punk stated "of course I will shout at you, you are injured and then you go and decide to have a match with Ryback in 2 weeks' time when you literally only had surgery on Friday!" AJ shot back at her boyfriend "yes I know, but Paul wasn't happy that I lost all that money, because I cancelled that match" Punk explained "PAUL!" AJ shouted in annoyance and anger "whoa AJ calm down" Punk said calmly "I can't calm down Punk he left you to get hurt and never rang to ask how you were doing, he only bloody found out today you were injured after he pestered me today on why the match was cancelled for, I care for your safety and I know you won't be ready for that match in 2 weeks, but them WWE officials will say you are more than okay to compete and it worries me you will get hurt more!" AJ explained with a stern voice as she let the tears roll down her face " I love you, you know that and I am stupid for deciding to go ahead with that match when I know my leg is not even going to be 100%, but with your love and support I will hopefully win that match for you!" Punk said to his upset girlfriend while pulling her in for a hug.

21/01/13

Over the past 2 weeks Punk told AJ every day to not worry, but she couldn't help it she would watch his leg constantly to see if he was limping and looked at his face very often to see if there was any sign of pain and when the day finally came for Punk's match against Ryback, AJ was high on alert and praying the WWE officials will say no for Punk to compete tonight, but that won't be the case, because what Vince McMahon wants he gets! AJ was currently in the WWE doctor's room with Punk who was getting examined for his match and everything to Dr Broman was looking fine and he should be prepared for his fight against Ryback and when Paul Heyman and Vince heard about that they couldn't help, but smile and it made AJ worry even more she would rather have Paul in the ring against Ryback, because he deserves it more than anyone else in this building.

AJ and Punk were both in the gorilla "AJ?" Punk asked in a very calm, but nervous way "hmm, what? Are you hurting? Do you want me to get anyone?" AJ asked in panic "no I am fine honest; I have something to ask you though" Punk said very strongly and proud "what is it?" AJ asked very curiously "Before I met you, I was a big massive jerk I would say and now that I have found you the love of my life you have made my life a million times better…" Punk never got to finish what he was saying, because it was time to get this TLC match over with, he quickly give AJ a kiss to the forehead before rushing out in to the main part of the arena as AJ stood there not knowing how to think.

Punk's P.O.V

He never felt this nervous in his entire life, just maybe if he was a minute earlier he would succeeded in proposing to AJ, but without even doing so that just made him extra nervous for this match to keep his championship title where it belongs and by just thinking about it, it got his heart racing, his palms of his hand sweating and he could hear the beat of his heart in his ears. Punk did his normal routine walking out with his manager Paul and shouting out his famous saying "it's clobbering time" as he was walking down to the ring the ramp was full of chairs, ladders and tables hence it being a TLC match Punk decided to walk under a ladder, because luck is for losers he took in all the crowd cheers and when he got to the bottom of the ramp he looked up to see the second most important thing to him dangling from the top of the arena and he was determined to bring it home tonight!

The match began with Punk circling his opponent waiting for the moment when to grab onto Ryback who forced Punk into the corner and as Ryback went to throw a punch towards the Best In The World, Punk used his speed to escape the Punch and put Ryback in the position wear Punk was only a few seconds ago as he begins to attack his large opponent with his legs then he used his arms to Punch Ryback repeatedly in the face, but this just angers the large man and sends Punk flying over to the other side of the ring where the large man rammed himself into the recently recovered Punk knocking the wind out of him and once again Ryback sends Punk back to the other side of the ring and with so much force from Punk's opponent it sends himself to the ground as Punk's face connects with the turnbuckle sending Punk to the ground as well as Ryback, but Ryback is back up on his feet. Ryback takes this opportunity to put Punk in the corner and kick him in his bad leg and throw some punches as well; Punk makes his escape from Ryback and starts looking under the apron to find a weapon to defend himself with, Punk can tell the large man is behind him so he pulls out a chair and throws it into Rybacks ribs what leads to CM Punk hitting a steal chair off of Rybacks back, but the next thing Punk knows he feels like a ton of bricks have just been thrown into his gut and this causes Punk to fall to the ground where Ryback is punching him repeatedly while Punk is using his hands and arms to cover his face.

Only a few seconds later Punk is trying to make his way to the other side of the ring to put some distance between him and Ryback, but the crowd screams make Punk turn around to see Ryback with a steel chair in his hands ready to swing at Punk, Punk is backed up against one of the ring poles as Ryback goes to throw the chair Punk moves out of the way so the chair bounces of the metal steps and this gives Punk sometime to take Ryback out by using his legs, Punk kicks Ryback in the head with his bad knee and everyone knew that was a bad move for Punks physical health even he knew it, but it was something he had to do! After both men recovered Punk was still at advantage as he picked up the chair and stabbed it into the back of Rybacks knees giving Ryback serious pain the large man turns onto his back where Punk smacks the chair into Rybacks stomach causing the big man more pain and Punk was not going to leave him just like that so he could recover more quickly Punk took his opponent by the ears and sent him hurdling into the barricade give Punk the opportunity to search under the apron for a ladder.

A little while later the arena was irrupted in screams as CM Punk had just landed on the steel ladder doing some terrible job to Punks kidneys, Punk was in so much pain he rolled out of the ring and onto the floor to escape Ryback once again, Punk was out of it and suddenly he was knocked into the ring steps it took Punk quite a lot of time to realise where he was lying on the cold floor and if it wasn't for the WWE Universe he wouldn't know that Ryback had the ring steps in his hands charging towards Punk, but it was too late Punk only just got up from the floor and he was back down once again, but he wasn't given in! Ryback was about to drop the steel steeps on Punk, but CM Punk used his speed and used the steps as an advantage he jumps onto the steps and bounces of the steps extending his bad leg to knock his opponent to the ground and by all the force in his knee he did and both men felt it.

As the match went on Punk was in bad shape and his newest location was lying on a broken table outside of the ring while Ryback was setting up the ladder underneath Punks championship title! Punk knew he was doing this match for the two most important things in his life AJ and his title, but after Ryback damaging Punks leg even more Punk can't move also his right elbow is badly hurt and it's very painful to breathe as well since Ryback sent Punk through a ladder and a table. "Punk!" Paul Heyman shouted into his ear "what?" he wheezed to his manager "we have to do something… we will get The Shield!" Paul said to his client, Punk didn't agree with this "no, you know what Vince can do to me so no!" CM Punk shouted at his manager, but it was too late Paul was already texting a way on his phone and a few seconds later the arena had went pitch black.

After Ryback had been beating up by The Shield there was no way Ryback would be getting back up and this gave Punk the opportunity to claim his championship to bring it back in the safe arms where it belongs Punk dragged his body across the ring and up the ladder with just one arm and when he reached his prize possession he couldn't help but smile and take his time to unloosen the belt from the metal ring and once again he was still announced as the champion for 428 days!

AJ's P.O.V

AJ waited in the gorilla the whole time while Punk was having in his match still a bit puzzled from Punk's question what he never got to finish, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her it was the fact that she kept an eye on Punk throughout his entire match and when she saw the blood she couldn't help, but feel more worried than normal, because she didn't know where the blood was coming from also she was thinking he's probably broke his leg again and the whole time she was thinking this she didn't notice that Punk was limping his way towards her, AJ heard someone clear their voice so she turned around to see her champion standing there all sore, but with a smile upon his face "you're bleeding!" she stated to him, but the beam so big on his face showed he didn't care "I don't care right now if I am bleeding or not, because there is something more important I need to say" he said calmly to AJ "what?" she asked all giddy "marry me AJ? Because without you I would still be a big massive jerk that I was before I met you and now that I have found you the love of my life you have made my life a million times better and I couldn't think of anyone else I would like to share the rest of my life with so April Jeanette Mendez will you please say yes to becoming my wife?" Punk asked his girlfriend hopefully "Yes" she whispered to him and the next thing AJ knew she was in her future husbands arms as he screamed to the whole of the backstage of the arena "she said yes!" everyone who was near congratulated them with hugs and this was the best day ever of her entire life and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Punk.

A/N: Yay they are engaged finally, but speaking of real life CM Punk and AJ did you see them at the UFC thingy Best looking couple there! I said that this story would be finished this Friday the 17th of July, but it won't I have to many ideas for this story and I don't want to say goodbye to it just yet so I am postponing the end date until the 22nd of August so the week after I come back from Paris, oh and I got good news as well on Friday just gone I found out I got my first ever Job. Also we are doing more time skipping in the next chapter!

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	26. Chapter 26

A/N : Who's excited to be back reading Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, because I know I am though it's been a pain to figure out to write this chapter it's took me over a full month to write also if you want you can read my other story Friendship on ice if you don't really like reading the WWE storylines. Remember we are time skipping in this one to the day after the Royal rumble.

AJ's P.O.V

28/01/2013

AJ was currently sitting on the tour bus in her ring gear talking to her family on Skype, she had been talking to them for a good 15 minutes and never brought up the engagement yet, she was stalling, but she didn't know why and it was kill her, but with her mother asking loads of different questions she could just use that as an excuse why she hasn't told her family for. "How's Punk?" AJ's mother asked "to tell you the truth mom he's not himself I would say he's distraught and very determined to get the championship back" she told her mom honestly "aww dear, well he must be, because that's all he's known for those 434 days sweetie" her mom stated "I know mom, but I am going to have to go soon also I have something very important to tell you" AJ told her mom "you're engaged AJ I could see the ring when you were waving at me before" AJ's mom told her daughter "are you mad?" AJ questioned her mom "does it look like I am mad?" AJ's mother asked with a big smile on her face "no, but mom I seriously have to go now" AJ told her mom "okay April call soon, oh and get me Chris Jericho's autograph!" AJ's mother shouted excitedly before she blew AJ a kiss and AJ caught it as they ended their Skype call. Once she closed her laptop, she walked to the back of the bus into the bedroom AJ took off her engagement ring and placed it on her bedside table before walking into the Nevada Las Vegas arena.

AJ was decked out in her ring gear for the night with light washed jeans and a blue Dolph Ziggler T-shirt what had been cut by herself of course. As she was walking through the arena to the canteen to grab something to eat, talk to the girls and watch RAW everyone was congratulating her and asking where the ring was, but AJ just explained she couldn't wear it for work, when she grabbed her apple she went and sat with the other Divas "hey girl" Nikki said as she smiled "hi" AJ said while sitting down in her seat she looked around the table to see the group of girls staring at her "what?" she questioned as she laughed nervously "can we see it?" Natalya asked "how big is it?" Brie asked "why are you not wearing it?" the other Bella asked "sorry girls I can't wear it for work, just incase the fans find out while I am still doing this storyline with Dolph, but you can see it soon I promise" AJ said while sharing a sweet smile to the Divas. AJ was biting into her apple when Dolph came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "what was that for?" she stared at him weirdly "to congratulate you on your engagement to Mr Punk" he said as he handed her the blue briefcase what said money in the bank "oh thank you and I guess it's also a sneaky way to carry your briefcase" she stated with a sly smirk on her face "hey look your fiancee is on the TV" Dolph pointed out changing the subject "he doesn't look to good AJ" Natalya stated "I agree" Brie said "I know guys he's been very quiet since the rumble last night, it seems like when they took the title off of him they took a piece of him as well" AJ spoke sadly as she told the others "but isn't Punk not supposed to be on tonight?" Dolph asked "yeah he's not supposed to be out there" AJ confirmed Dolph's question "can you turn that up?" Brie asked Big show.

AJ watches as Punk storms around the ring in his black zipped hoodie shouting into the mic "This is day 435 of the most historic WWE championship reign of the modern era I did not lose, I beat The Rock I retained my championship and with doing so I became the new people's champion, I am the champion!" Punk screamed as he bounced off the ring ropes "I am the people's champion! Me!" he screamed out as walked the ring furiously as Paul Heyman moved out the way while the WWE Universe booed "Nobody else! I did not lose!" Punk screamed into the microphone as he kneed the ropes repeatedly Punk they yelled out in frustration as the crowd started a chant "you suck Punk!" this made Punk even more angry "that's who you want to get behind?, That's your hero? That's who you want on a pedestal? A cheater, a cheater somebody who can't pin the champion without somebody else's help, That's who you like?" CM Punk screamed out to the Universe before continuing his rant "Well you're all cheaters, well you're all no good thieves, cheap shinglers just like Vince McMahon and just like The Rock! For 434 days I was the real champion I didn't need anybody winning me matches, I didn't need anyone to come out and restart a match and legally may I just add!" Punk stated as he spoke to the packed full arena "Vince McMahon just screwed me worse then he did to Bret Hart in Montreal, last night will go down forever as the Phoenix screwjob, I got screwed" Punk shouted into the mic as he pulled on the top rope "I got screwed" Punk shouted repeatedly as he walked the ring. AJ watched in horror as her Fiancee was turning into a nut job and nobody was doing nothing she didn't want to watch, but she needed to for Punk to full understand how he is hurting, "you want a party?" Punk screamed out to the crowd as they booed him once again "you want to celebrate Las Vegas? Because I am sure The Rock going to come out here and maybe we can throw a little party for The Rock? In my world you don't get restarts, you don't get water brakes and I got screwed, because apparently that's what I do get" Punk yelled out like a crazy person "I got screwed, I got screwed, I am the champion, I am the people's champion and I am here to crash your party!" he stated to Las Vegas as he stared them all down.

AJ's heart jumped in fright when she heard Vince's theme start up, she didn't think it would come to this, she just hoped that Punk wouldn't get fired for the trouble he has caused the show tonight, Vince came out and Punk started shouting his mouth off "you're a thief, you're a robber, You're a no good cheat flesh peddling act swindling promoter!" Punk breathed out in anger "I am told by an individual who shall be nameless will show a video tape that proves you are comprised in a scheme by Paul Heyman involving The Shield" Vince speaks to Punk, but Punk is taking none of this as he goes to grab his hair he realises that he has none now so he walks around the ring trying to cool off his anger as Paul steps in "Sir if I may?" Paul questions The Chairman "no you may not, you've had your say Paul and I have had enough of your crap!" Vince spits out as Punk yells to the Universe to stop cheering "So Mr Heyman if you would like to have a chat in the ring infront of everyone that can be arranged and we will call it a personal performance review! Involving CM Punk and his contract also the video tape footage that could result in your termination" Vince says before he leaves leaving Punk in shock as well as his newly Fiancee sitting in the canteen. AJ was on the hunt looking for Punk before her segment in the next 20 minutes.

Punk was no where to be found after 10 minutes of AJ looking for him, she knew he was going through a rough time, because that championship meant a lot to him and for it to be viciously taken away from him like that, it just destroyed him, but she would never think her fiancee would interrupt the show like that and the worst of it was it wasn't even a part of the script for Fuck Sake he didn't even have a script AJ thought to herself now she was getting stressed. AJ decided to take a look at the tour buses hoping she would find him on their's or hanging around one, but when she got there the bus wasn't there! At this moment in time AJ didn't know what to feel, should she feel abandoned? Hurt? Confused? Angry? Sad? Or all of them emotions, but she did know one thing she wanted to do and that was yell "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" AJ yelled out in frustration before she fell to the ground in the empty tour bus space as she sat she cried and sobbed. AJ had been left in Las Vegas with no clothes, money or phone, but she couldn't believe the man she loved would do this and the worse thing was she didn't have time for this.

AJ walked through the backstage of the arena with her head down so nobody could tell she had been crying and she was hoping when she went out to face the WWE Universe nobody would be able to notice her red puffy eyes, but maybe walking with her head down was a bad idea, because she had just ran into someone... "Oops sorry young one, by the way congratulations on the engagement" Chris Jericho spoke very cheerful "Thanks Jericho" AJ smiled at him weakly "hey is everything okay?" Chris asked very concerned "I'm fine, I have just been having an emotional chat with my mom, speaking of my mother she would love an autograph pretty please?" AJ asked while changing subject "sure, she can I will give you one after our segment" Jericho stated "thanks Chris, you've really just made my mothers day!" AJ said very grateful "no problem, listen I have got to shoot for the segment, try not to be too harsh out there" Jericho told AJ as he patted her on the back before jogging off to the Gorilla tunnel.

It was now time for the segment. Dolph's theme started up as AJ, Dolph and Big E walked out together down to the ring to face Chris Jericho, when they entered the ring Dolph had a few words to say to Jericho "What are you doing here? You don't work here anymore, remember last summer I beat you and ended your WWE career" Dolph powerfully stated as AJ laughed along before she had her time to speak "see I was General Manager and I made you put your contract on the line against Ziggy's brief case" AJ said as she patted the money in the bank blue case " and I am sorry about that baby" AJ apologized to her fake onscreen boyfriend "it's okay" Dolph replied while hugging her tiny frame to him and all AJ could think that she wished this was Punk hugging her, but she was pulled out of her thought bubble when the WWE Universe was chanting "Y2J" and AJ didn't want to hear anymore "I am the one who got Y2J personally terminated from WWE" AJ smirked at Jericho "Good one babe" Dolph complimented her and this made AJ cringe inside.

The segment was only short, but it dragged for AJ she nearly missed her cue to say her lines a couple of times, because all she could think about was Punk and now she didn't know what to do and she had to face this problem on her own she just prayed Punk was okay even though she wanted to beat the crap out of him right now.

A/N: So AJ's emotions were all over the place in this chapter and what a chapter to start our reunion back with Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge! So I can tell you will have questions about Punk so ask away my lovely readers. Oh by the way I am back at college now my off days are Mondays so that may be my regular uploading day or any day on the weekend!

Thank's my lovely readers

Beccax


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So the responce was okay I guess for chapter 26 for someone who hasn't wrote for the story in a while, but that's okay! In this chapter we find out how Punk is feeling/ thoughts and do about 4 month a head time traveling.

AJ's P.O.V

28/01/2013

After the show AJ grabbed whatever stuff she had with her and stuffed it into her bag, she was about to walk out of the arena when she heard someone calling her name and she hoped it was Punk, but when she turned it was Chris Jericho racing over with her mothers signed autograph "here you go young one" Chris said as he passed the autograph over to her "thanks Jericho my mom is going to be so pleased when I send this to her" AJ smiled thankfully while gesturing to the signed image "eh anything for my biggest fan" Jericho announced "listen AJ not to be rude or anything, but do you need a lift anywhere you know like a hotel?" Chris questioned the young Diva, AJ was about to answer, but someone answered for her... "That's fine she's got one Jericho" Punk said "oh, hey Punk I just asked, because I haven't seen you around" Jericho stated "well thank's, but we have got to go" Punk announced putting an arm around AJ's shoulder protectively before leading AJ away before she left she shouted "night Chris!" while he replied "night young one!" as Punk led AJ to the car park.

Once AJ got on the bus she didn't want to talk to her fiancee so she headed straight to the back of the bus into their shared bedroom and slammed the door shut making the whole bus shake. AJ was lying on the bed when she heard him "April, I am very sorry" Punk stated as he came and joined her on the bed they shared "you left me and I want a reason why?" AJ sobbed out "well I guess it's story time, but first can you put this back on" Punk said handing over the engagement ring, AJ did put the ring back on her finger "now talk" she demanded to hear why he left.

"To start I'm a guy for all intents and purposes never should have made it to the WWE. I've had roadblock after roadblock after roadblock thrown in my way, but not only did I get passed them roadblocks I did it while leaping off the people who put up those roadblocks and I feel I have a responsibility to the younger wrestlers on the roster the ones who aren't even signed yet and the future of Pro-Wrestling as a whole to help make this place better and to change this place and I certainly can't change it by not making an impact in this business!" Punk said while he pulled AJ into a hug stroking her long hair "So you did all this tonight to make an impact?" AJ said while arching her eyebrow in confusion "yeah I did, but I never meant to hurt you" Punk stated to his fiancee "there is just one thing I am very confused about what do you mean you feel responsible about the younger or newer rosters?" AJ asked Punk curiously "well that's a story for another time and really I know I am a soft Shiite for saying this, but all I want to do is cuddle you all night in that way of hoping for forgiveness" Punk pleaded hopefully "no story then I will forgive my jerk of a fiancee" AJ teased while punching him in the arm "AJ I will tell you a bit every night before we go to sleep I promise" Punk said well sighing "but, Punk we are on the road a full two days until we be picking up Kofi, please it will give us something to do and plus I will get to learn a new thing about you" AJ said hopefully "fine, I give in" Punk said as he held his hands up in surrender as AJ dived on him giving him a huge hug!

"ugh, god this feels so weird to me so it's a start from the beginning sort of thing?" Punk asked AJ "well sure" AJ agreed "it's a bit emotional mind" Punk warned her "stop stalling mister" AJ said annoyed "fine, ugh my relationship with my family was never super good and I never got what I needed from my blood family I always felt neglected or whatever this is not crying or therapy hour I couldn't care less. I watched my parents buy everything for my brother like when he turned sixteen they bought him a new car also my brother had the opportunity to go to college, but he flunked out and spent all the money, but I was never afforded those and for that reason I always thought I was adopted maybe from outta space or something like that" Punk said before he got interrupted by AJ "that's why you have spaceboy tattoed on your wrist for right?" AJ asked "yeah Ape see you have just learnt a new thing about me" he said while kissing her forehead "right continue" she edged on "well I always thought it was weird how a parents could love a kid 100% and support them in everything they wanted to do and I watched all the resources go to my older brother who stole from me and then I made the decision to leave and I showed up one day at Chez's place and I was like I need a place to stay, it's not going to be just for two days I am not going back there full stop. It was the right decision to make, because I always felt distant from my own mother so I sorted became adopted by Chez's family, it's not like I don't love my biological parents we are just not that close we don't have that family bond and if I am not getting what I need from somewhere I will go find it and I don't cry about it like other people."

AJ couldn't help, but cry as she listened to Punk tell her the honest truth "the stuff with my dad having problems with alcohol is the gods honest truth, he never beat or hurt me or my mom or anything like that I just would always be like he is miserable why would you do that to yourself? that doesn't look like fun I mean it's pretty heavy stuff I remember one time my dad was extremely late for picking me up for little league what's probably a criminal sin, because he was the assistant coach, so he picked me up in his work van and we were driving home and all my father was doing was throwing up the whole time, at the time I was just a kid, I didn't know what was happening I was just saying to myself please don't be cancer and after experiencing all that it was a very eye opening experience and a lesson so okay if you drink that's what it does to you so I am never drinking, because it doesn't make any sense or look like fun and that horrified the living shit out of me!" he spoke truthfully when AJ looked up to see Punks face there was no emotion when he talked about his father, but he must of felt her eyes on him, because he looked down at her and frowned before wiping a tear away from her face "I think we should wrap up the story for the night and head to sleep" Punk insisted "no not yet" AJ protested "are you sure? I don't want you to get more upset" Punk said worriedly "I am fine, I mean you did warn me it was going to be emotional" AJ stated "fine just one more subject of my life then we will continue tomorrow" Punk announced.

"School was always weird for me, because I guess I was always classified as a nerd cause I wore comic book T-shirts and Punk Rock T-shirts and everyone would make fun of me, because I wore the same jeans and I only had one pair of shoes also I would ware the same sort of stuff all the time and that has obviously joined me in my adult life as well. I remember wanting to fit in, but I never fitted in anywhere, you know I realised very young that these jeans would made me cool and if that made people hang around with me for the stuff I wore I didn't want to hang around with them anyway and you would find all these minded people who hung around with bands and they went to different schools from all over the world and they would share the same believes. I remember reading a maximum rock n roll comic one time in detention and I was under my own threat, there was an interview about being straight edge and I thought I could just hang around with these straight edge people we didn't have to give a damn about what we wore or our appearance and we don't have to drink so that's when I identified myself as straight edge and I grabbed it and ran with it. So to explain the straight edge lifestyle it sort of started with the punk rock thing and it's a do it yourself culture there is four rules: 1) don't do drugs, 2) don't smoke 3) do not drink and 4) do whatever you want not what society tells you to do!" Punk explained "we will continue tomorrow" Punk stated.

29/01/2013

The next mornning Punk told AJ about how he got into wrestling and how he made it to WWE, but there was more to be told for his actions the day before and it all ended with a question "am I done with my career with WWE, they must think I am pretty useless now if they gave the championship to someone who only shows up once in a blue moon, I was always there as the WWE Champion and they took it away so what do I do now AJ?" Punk questioned as AJ watched him brake emotionally, but she did have an answer "be the best you can be show everyone your still at the top even though they have took away the belt, because the title is still yours and we just have to wait until Vince knows what to do with you now, but I bet you will have a great storyline around the summer time!" AJ said encouragingly with a small smile.

15/04/2013

April was right Vince McMahon had offered Punk a perfect storyline for the summer with Paul Heyman, but it requires Punk taking sometime off for about two months AJ didn't really like that idea, but she agrees with Punk having the time off though she will miss him so much. Punk's bus had just pulled up in Greenville South Carolina and AJ's stomach has dropped at the fact she wouldn't be able to see Punk for a full two months after tonight so she wanted to be around him as much as she could tonight "AJ where's my grey zip up hoodie?" Punk questioned from the back at the bus "guilty!" she called out from the living area "can I have it please I want to wear it for tonight" Punk stated as he walked to the front of the bus where AJ was at, AJ shook her head violently "No!" AJ exclaimed "come on Ape I have ten minutes before I have to be out there" Punk explained "I can't I have separation anxiety" April explained "from a hoodie?" Punk questioned while laughing "no from you, you jerk!" AJ shouted as she burst into tears throwing his hoodie at him, Punk caught the hoodie and watched as AJ stormed off the bus. "AJ slow down!" Punk shouted as AJ was literally running across the car park, but AJ didn't take any notice until Punk shouted "I am not leaving you for the full two months I be on the bus with you and Kofi also in the back of the arenas!" he shouted and this got AJ attention "you're not?" AJ questioned "no I am not I promise, it would drive me insane if I wasn't with you them full two months" he explained while wrapping his arms around her embracing AJ into one of his lovable hugs.

Ten minutes later AJ was back on the tour bus watching Punk's segment on the TV in her own comfort. "For 434 days as WWE Champion, I couldn't enjoy the ride, because I was always looking around the corner at what was next. The WWE championship meant the world to me, it was everything I dedicated my life to attaining it, but I wanted that next challenge and I found that challenge in The Rock and as I battled somebody who will arguably go down as one of the greatest superstars of all time and I still wanted more and I looked until tomorrow and I wanted too know what the next hurdle in my career was and I was never satisfied with what I am doing, I always want to do better, I always want to be bigger and I always want more so after being champion for 434 days where do you go? After bateling the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, where do you go? And I looked to the one thing bigger than the championship I love so much, the one thing that would be bigger then wrestling The Rock and that was taking on the Streak at Wrestlemania!" Punk said as he took a breather and listened to the WWE universe cheer for him before he continued "I pushed the Undertaker to the limit..." Punk said to everyone in the arena, but he couldn't continue he was getting so emotional with all the love and support from his many fans as they cheered "We respect!" AJ watched as Punk listened to the crowd cheer for him and she knew he wouldn't be able to finish his segment when he knew he was going to leave them for 2 months, Punk turned to his manager Paul and shook his head and hugged him saying "I'm done" before leaving the ring as the crowd booed at him for leaving and leaving a shocked Paul Heyman in the ring, Punk looked to the WWE universe one last time before leaving the arena he decided not to take the ramp but head through the backstage straight to his bus and fiancee.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, if you have any suggestions for Punk's time off or do you want more time traveling and more of AJ segments, because that's where I see it going, but you can tell me what you want to read.

Disclaimer everything what has been said in this chapter or previous chapters that have been heard before are owned by Punk and AJ's mouths also WWE scripts.

Thanks again my lovely readers

Beccax


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey guys the most frustrating thing has just happened to me my laptop froze and I didn't save chapter 28 did I so i literally just cried, because it was the best work I have ever did so that has taught me how stupid was I, but it should be okay. So this week Nikki Bella took over AJ as longest reigning Divas champion ever,but we all knew it was going to happen, because of an old bitter man and his company want nothing to do with Punk and AJ, next thing you know they be trying to get someone to cover Punk's 434 days! But this chapter couldn't come at a better point, because we are going to relive AJ becoming Divas champion!

AJ's P.O.V

10/06/2013

AJ was currently in her shared hotel room with Kaitlyn, what's best right now, because AJ need's a friend right now even though their storyline at the moment is not portraying them as friends right now, but kaitlyn will always be there for AJ. "AJ I am pretty sure them pictures don't mean anything" Kaitlyn told her friend positively "oh I am pretty sure one of them pictures mean something to his he was clearly kissing her on the lips, but I should of seen it coming!" AJ cried hysterically "what do you mean you should of seen this coming?" Kaitlyn asked curiously "he was been really secretive, always on his phone he even went into the shower with his phone in one of them zip lock clear bags plus he promised to stay the full two months, but he only stayed for three weeks and the worst thing was he never talked to me hardly after he done his last segment for the WWE" AJ sobbed out "surely he has made conversation with you since he's left?" Kaitlyn asked her friend, but all AJ could do is shake her head no thinking she was going to choke on her sobs that's until her phone rang "maybe that's Punk now" Kaitlyn said excitedly as AJ went to pick up her phone "it's Vince"...

"Hello" AJ answered nervously "April!" Mr McMahon voice barked down the other side of the phone "yes sir?" AJ asked "is Kaitlyn there with you?" Vince questioned his Diva "Yes sir she is" AJ responded "good, put your phone on speaker please April" Vince demanded as AJ put her phone on speaker "sir, you are now on speaker" AJ announced "thank you April, Kaitlyn, AJ I have important news to tell you, but first AJ you need to be down at the Coliseum in 40 minutes to film a backstage segment with Dolph a month earlier than planned" Mr McMahon announced "excuse me sir, but why are we filming a scene a month earlier than planned for?" AJ asked curiously "it's a brake up scene between you and Dolph, because April the WWE Universe are guessing that you and Mr Brooks are engaged to be married so we need to nip your storyline with Dolph in the bud very quick, before they think the company is not all that real" Vince explained "anyways girls the reason I called was to tell you at Payback Kaitlyn you will be facing AJ for the Divas championship!" Mr McMahon announced very cheerful "thank you, sir!" both Divas said in union "no problem ladies, I guess I be seeing you both very soon" Vince said before hanging up his side of the line.

AJ was just finishing packing her bag for the night while Kaitlyn was having a quick shower, as AJ waited for Kaitlyn to finish her shower AJ was fidgeting with her engagement ring thinking about what to do with it as her head was stuck in crossroads, her heart was telling her not to take it off while the anger was telling her to take it off and never look back and revenge was agreeing with that as well, so AJ decided to take the ring of as she said to herself "at least it lasted longer with Punk than it did with Bryan"...

A half n hour AJ was about to shoot her segment with Dolph for tonight's show while Vince McMahon watched "take 3 and action" the director called out, "Ziggy!" AJ yelled out as she ran down the corridor of The Richmond Coliseum in Virginia "Ziggy, baby, Ziggy I know your still mad, I know, but are you going to start talking to me at some point?" AJ questioned Dolph before he interrupted her "I am not going to stop talking to you, Stop apologizing about what happened last night, it's time to move on" Dolph said as they walked through the building "I am so glad to here you say that" AJ said in relief to her onscreen boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck when she didn't feel his arms wrap around her she looked up to him to see no emotion appear on Dolph's face "no, you don't understand AJ it's time for me to move on away from you" Dolph said as he pried AJ's arms from his neck and walked out of the camera shot leaving a sad AJ, "and cut!" the director yelled "that will do" Vince said while applauding for everyone's hard work "April!" Mr McMahon called out for the 5th time today "yes, sir?" AJ questioned "Will you be able to get in contact with Phil for me? to remind him about Payback this Sunday" Vince asked "I'll try" AJ announced to her boss "thank you" Vince said as he walked away.

AJ was sitting in the Divas locker room in her gear for tonight with her phone to her ear for the 11th time ringing Punk she was getting sick of hearing voicemail over and over again so she decided to leave a message, "This is CM Punk A.K.A The Best In The World sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but please feel free to leave a message after the beep" Punk's recorded voice said to a fed up AJ "Hi, it's me April, AJ, Vince wanted me to remind you about Payback this Sunday, but I am sure Paul will probably remind you and you will probably answer to him so yeah... Bye Punk" AJ said to a blank phone conversation.

Monday Night Raw had started and now AJ was just waiting in the Gorilla tunnel to join in the segment with Kaitlyn and Big E, AJ watched as Big E went to dip kiss Kaitlyn, but he pushes her down to the ring mat as AJ's theme starts and she skips down to the ring "how you feeling Kaitlyn? Worthless? Alone? Broken?" AJ asked as she made her way into the ring "Well that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me, see Kaitlyn I have spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena and even Dolph Ziggler they used me, they took advantage of me and they shattered me like glass Kaitlyn, but where was my best friend?" AJ asked Kaitlyn as the WWE Universe started chanting "AJ's Crazy!" repeatedly while AJ continued her speech "she was chasing the Divas Title, but even shattered glass if you handle it wrong can cut you pretty deep" AJ stated while smiling into the microphone "you are crazy!" Kaitlyn said about three times as AJ laughed before speaking "no, no Kaitlyn I am smart, see maybe you can beat me in the ring, but I can beat you up there" AJ explained to Kaitlyn as she tapped Kaitlyn's forehead with her finger "I used to put you up on a pedestal and now I get to shove you off and laugh as you fall all the way down" AJ said and then to begin laughing hysterically, but both Divas knew that laugh was AJ's laugh when she's in pain mentally. "you're so sad, weak, pitiful, face it Kaitlyn you're just trash" AJ stated to the Universe as Kaitlyn sobbed "you have no one, you have no love, no friends and none of these people give a damn about you, the only thing you have that is worth anything is that Divas Title and come Sunday you won't even have that, because you are going to lose and I am going to get everything I have ever wanted and you, you are just going to run back to whatever trailer park you crawled from in the first place, remote in one hand junk food in the other with your giant man arm eating your emotions like the worthless, pathetic, useless, unlovable cow that you..." AJ would of finished, but Kaitlyn had just slapped her full force across the face before sending each other to the floor of the mat while the microphone echoed from hitting the ring as both Divas fought on the floor pulling hear and clawing at one another. AJ had manage to escape by rolling out of the ring laughing madly at Kaitlyn as she blew her friend a kiss before skipping up the ramp leaving Kaitlyn crying in the middle of the ring's floor while Light it up blared throughout the coliseum.

That night both girls apologized to each other for the segment tonight even though it was in the script, but after all AJ was emotionally drained so she decided to take a hot relaxing bath, while AJ was in the bath Kaitlyn interrupted her time relaxing by telling her to come and listen to a voice-message on her phone, "whose it from?" AJ asked hoping it was Punk "well... the caller ID says it's Punk, but I think you should listen to it first" Kaitlyn said edgy AJ pressed play and speaker on her phone "Hi AJ..." it was a woman's voice "it's me Lita, me and Punk are currently in London England and I will make sure I have him back in Chicago in 6 days, bye" Lita's message came to an end and AJ was numb she screamed out but nothing was too be said just a stream of tears and soothing words from Kaitlyn until she fell asleep.

16/06/2013

Tonight was the night AJ could be coming out of that arena In Chicago in happy tears or sad tears, but she needed to face her fear she hadn't even went to her house she shares with Punk, because she has came to the conclusion the wedding is off. If she saw him right now her anger would go all the way back to that match afterwards where Punk went after Brad Maddox and she needed to calm him down, but Punk made fun out of her by saying to himself he is crazy, yep that angry. AJ made her way to the Divas locker room to find Kaitlyn already in her gear "you ready, to see him?" Kaitlyn asked AJ shook her head no "what if I just wear a big oversized hoodie with the hood up, he won't notice me then?" AJ questioned herself "ha, don't make me laugh, listen AJ there's nothing to be ashamed about Punk should be the one who should be ashamed" Kaitlyn explained to her friend "your right, I think I am going to head to the tunnel now since we have only got 8 minutes left" AJ said to Kaitlyn "I'll join" Kaitlyn said on their way to the gorilla everybody was wishing them look and AJ didn't run into Punk yet so that was good until... "AJ come and look at this list" Kaitlyn asked her "there's us and after us is Punk and Jericho... Oh shit!" AJ exclaimed to herself knowing he would be in the gorilla after her match.

The match was flying over both Diva's giving it their all and they were both worn out, but this didn't stop AJ attempting to go for her second black widow for the night and she wasn't going to let this one slide as she begged and pleaded for Kaitlyn to tap and she locked the widow in tighter and tighter making Kaitlyn scream out in physical pain shedding a few tears, but Kaitlyn knew how much AJ wanted this, so she tapped, AJ was out of her zone she still thought the match was going on so the referee had to pull her off of Kaitlyn and still she didn't realise until her theme started playing throughout the arena, she rolled away from Kaitlyn as she heard the words "Here is your winner by submission and new Divas champion AJ lee!" as she took her title in pride and hugged it to her chest promising she would never let it go. AJ climbed the second rope showing her victory off in the air as the crowd cheers filled the Allstate arena in Illinois Chicago and she couldn't be happier to get out of here and run with the title, but now that ramp looked very dreadful to AJ, but as she took her steps towards Big E she looked back at Kaitlyn who mouthed "congratulations and you can do it!" Kaitlyn encouraged with a smile and AJ knew she could do it, because she was the Divas Champion!

As soon as she entered the Gorilla tunnel arms wrapped around her where she found the comfort she had been longing for, for over a month "Congratulations my Divas Champion fiancee!" Punk said as he placed a kiss to her forehead, but AJ was so confused she didn't know what was going on...

A/N: the only thing I missed out was Punk's match, because I have got to go to sleep for college this morning now for me and my fingers hurt, please 2 reviews I miss your feedback!

thanks my lovely readers

Beccax


	29. Chapter 29

Hey my lovely readers, how are you? Me personally I am in a very crappy mood and I guess I just need my readers to review and view so I can try and get my mind off of things, so today I am writing for Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge. I left you on a cliff hanger last time I wrote for this story what was AJ going to do? Was Punk cheating with Lita? Why were they in England together? Also my lovely readers I am currently looking for publishers in the UK so if you could look out for some that would be great!

AJ's P.O.V

16/06/2013

AJ didn't know what to feel she was in the arms of the man she craved for so long, but she felt betrayed and also happy she was finally the Divas champion and when it happened the man she loved could of potentially cheated on her with one of her role models that she grew up with also even worse Lita was Punk's ex. AJ was in a mind of her own when she felt his arms disappear from around her body she looked up to Punk to see his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating fast in her chest was this a panic attack? AJ thought to herself, she looked to Punk again to see him walking away out into the main bit of the arena...

It was Payback the event everyone in the WWE Universe had waited for so they could once again cheer the name of CM Punk! But AJ on the other hand wanted to call Punk out and demand to know answers she needed to know, but she wanted to run and if it weren't for Kaitlyn holding her hostage in the Divas locker room she would of been gone by now "Kaitlyn let me go!" AJ yelled in frustration "no!" she shouted back AJ squirmed and kicked, but it was no use so she decided to stay still "now that you have calmed down we can watch the match!" Kaitlyn announced excitedly as she pressed the on button on the remote, the tv flicked on to see that Punk and Jericho were already half way through their match. Punk was currently lying on the mat in what looks to be exhaustion as Chris is resting his body on the second rope of the ring as he clutches his hand over his nose/mouth area, the camera cuts to Punk who has gotten up on his feet, then suddenly Jericho clotheslines Punk 2 times and on the third Punk moves out of the way sending Chris on the outside of the ring walking on the mat as he climbs the turnbuckles and jumps of while sending Punk to the floor of the mat once again the referrer checks on him to see if he is okay then Punk's back on his feet once again, but the Universe and the two Divas who are watching could tell Punk is not his best and is unaware that Jericho is about to run and grabs the back of Punks neck sending him face flat on the mat...

"Please turn it off, Please Kaitlyn" AJ pleaded she couldn't see Punk just lying on the ground hardly lifeless anymore Kaitlyn did as she was told "I just want to go please!" AJ cried out as Kaitlyn shushed her, but it was no use finally Kaitlyn came to her senses and let AJ go. Once AJ had all her things, she knew where she was heading when she was out of the arena, As she walked through the building with the Divas championship on her shoulder people congratulated her with a smile for her win, but they couldn't see the heartache she was in so she grinned and bared as she left the arena with the one thing she came for tonight the Divas championship...

Punk's P.O.V

After defeating Chris Jericho with 2 GTS'S his music hit and he felt a sense of accomplishment as the WWE Universe cheered for him he rolled off of Jericho where the referee told him he may need to be seen to for his back, Punk clutched on to his back when Paul his manager joined him where he was informed of Punk's possible injury "I want AJ!" Punk yelled out trying to catch his breath, as Punk was in pain the referee did as he was told and borrowed a radio from the commentary table, when the referee he told him AJ had left the building...

Punk was limping around the backstage off the Chicago arena searching for Kaitlyn with his manager in tow "Punk you can see her later, we need to get you checked you could of seriously injured your spine" Paul said trying to persuade his client "I'll ice it later, AJ's way more important to me then my health!" Punk spat at Paul "well your health matters to me!" Paul argued back "you know what Paul, go do one!" Punk yelled prodding his manager in the chest, after 5 minutes of searching in pain for the blonde headed Diva with Paul still with him he sighed in disappointment and when he thought he was out of luck Kaitlyn was in front of him in a state of anger "you!" Kaitlyn seethed at him "I don't have time for this, where is my fiancee?" Punk asked as he winced in pain "she left" Kaitlyn replied to his answer "well I know that, but where did she go?" Punk asked again "I don't know" Kaitlyn said truthfully "well your very helpful" Punk spat sarcastically "well if I did know where AJ is why should I tell the man who cheated on her" Kaitlyn shot back "cheated?" Punk asked confused "we saw the pictures and Lita picked up your phone and told AJ you were in England together" Kaitlyn explained "oh shit" Punk cursed out in anger before running down the corridor "where you going now?" Paul yelled "home, where AJ probably be!" he replied as he took off running to his shared home with AJ.

Punk was still in his wrestling gear as he ran through the streets of his hometown when he ended up on his street he decided to cut through the tattoo parlor to reach his apartment a lot quicker he sprinted up the stairs to his front door to remember he left his stuff on the bus, Punk tried to open the door then knocking on the door and the end he decided to rush downstairs and ask Tony for the spare key, once he had the Key he barged into his home to smell the scent of AJ, hoping she was still there he shouted out for her repeatedly "AJ, AJ, AJ!" he shouted for his fiancee, but no reply maybe she was being quiet in the bedroom he thought before racing up another flight of stair when he entered the room he shared with her it smelled like her as well, but fresh like AJ was just recently here, Punk looked around for a clue when he found a note on the bedside...

**Punk**

**I am on my way to Michigan for tomorrow's show, don't worry I'll have my stuff packed out of the apartment by Wednesday also the ring is in the drawer on your side of the bed.**

**Forever AJ x**

A/N: So this chapter was kind of short, because I was at college on my day off, I will try and post more of follow your heart on Friday night, because I am leaving early on that day from college, because on a trip. Next chapter will Punk and AJ be back together? Brock lesnar makes his first appearance and AJ meets her frenemy, so review the more you review the quicker the chapter, reviewing is free you do not need an account.

Thanks again my lovely readers, night.

Beccax


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I don't have much to talk about, but I think I have to start being mean and asking for reviews so another chapter will go up, I was also going to share good news to you as well like how Follow your heart is actually becoming a real book... I will tell you more about it at the bottom of the page.

AJ's P.O.V

17/06/2013

It was the day after Payback and AJ had just landed in Michigan after the worst flight ever, it wasn't the flight it self it was just AJ she kept on over thinking plus she feels like her heart has been shattered into tiny pieces, but she didn't have time to think about that any more she had to get her head in the game and think like a champion for tonight show even though she would probably run into her now ex fiancee she would try avoid him tonight the best she could. AJ didn't have time to get a room at a hotel so she headed straight to the arena with her luggage in tow and the Divas championship hung over her shoulder.

When AJ arrived at the arena she was looking for the one person who took her role as General Manager none other than Vickie Guerrero herself, It took AJ a matter of a minute to find her sitting on a crate filling her nails, AJ didn't know how to go about this, but she really wanted a dressing room to hide "Hey Vickie" AJ said sweetly as she could "AJ..." Vickie greeted with a cold death stare "I was wondering if I could have a quick word, woman to woman please?" AJ asked hopeful "well this is out of the ordinary, but I suppose since your the Divas champion now I have to talk to you" Vickie replied coldly that's when AJ burst out crying and Vickie didn't know what to do obviously AJ would always retaliate so she is a bit stunned "Oh my, AJ are you okay?" Vickie asked in worry all AJ could do was shake her head no as she sobbed "do you want to talk about it?" asked Vickie, AJ nodded her head "I called off the engagement to Punk" AJ announced as she cried...

AJ ended up talking to Vickie for a full half n hour and she was quiet surprised how she opened up to Vickie like that since they didn't have an amazing relationship all together, AJ explained all to Vickie from the stuff with Daniel to Punk and Lita situation, after all that she got her dressing room and a hug off Vickie what she really didn't want. Now all AJ had to do was wait for her script and change into her gear for the night, When Tom the director for the night came with AJ's script he had more to tell her "hey Tom" AJ greeted with a smile "here's your script for the night, it looks like you are working with the NXT champion Paige tonight" Tom explained as he handed over the script "Thank you, is there anything else I need to know?" AJ asked "yeah, Punk should be knocking on your door after he's had his chat with Paul Heyman" Tom announced "what, Tom I don't want to see him, not unless I have to you have to give me time Tom so he can't find me please Tom" AJ pleaded in panic as she gathered her stuff and rushed off to the main of the arena up to the stands.

Far way back up in the stands AJ sat with her script in one hand and a coffee in the other, safety was the word she would use to describe her current location, nobody has ever found her up here in the stands in any arena and that's how she wanted it to stay, but she had an off feeling knowing Punk was looking for her so that put her off ease. AJ had only been in the stands for a short while before someone was making a ruckus in the middle of the ring and to no surprise it was Punk and Heyman they both looked dead furious at one another, but AJ tried to keep her head down so she wouldn't get seen, then she felt a tickle at the back of her throat, she knew she was going to cough so she drank her coffee that just made the tickle worse she needed to cough and then she coughed the echo of the cough filled the arena since no one was here and a pair of green piercing eyes staring at her was all she needed, she was caught...

AJ didn't know to run or not, because Punk would just find her again just like the saying you can run, but you can't hide, she had to make her mind up fast, because the tattooed wrestler was making his way towards her, but she was tired of running no matter how much her heart ached for him she needed answers and she wanted them now. Punk was finally near after climbing all the way up the stands and AJ was full of worry as he grew closer "we need to talk!" Punk panted out, AJ just nodded her head and waited for him to start. "Me and Amy (Lita) are nothing there is nothing going on between us" Punk explained as he sat beside AJ "I just don't get why you were in London with her and why she answered your phone?" AJ asked timidly "well I was in London for Colt's show when me and Amy ran into each other and the reason she answered my phone was, because I was on the toilet and I asked her to hold my jacket what had my phone in while I was on the toilet" Punk chuckled, but this lightened AJ's conscious just a small bit though she wanted to talk about the pictures she didn't have time, so she stood up without saying a word to Punk and started to walk away as she walked she heard him say "I love you, April" and that's what it took for the tears to spill over the rims of her eyes as she left leaving Punk devastated.

Later on AJ was now stood in the ring with Tamina talking to the WWE Universe when Paige the NXT champion interrupted her "What the hell are you doing here?" AJ addressed Paige "I just came to do what nobody else would" Paige announced as the Universe cheered for her "and that's to congratulate you AJ, you did great last night at Payback" Paige said truthfully "well thank you and I think every other Diva should be lining up and thanking me after everything I have done for them, but as much as I appreciate it, I don't need your congratulations so why don't you go running back to NXT where you belong, because the champion does not like being interrupted!" AJ announced harshly as she glared at Paige "Um, I am sorry I just really did want to say congratulations AJ" Paige said emotionally "well aren't you the sweetest little crumpet" AJ stated sweetly as she poked Paige's nose mockingly as the Universe booed at AJ "but you know what, why don't I do to you like I did to all the other Divas and beat you!" AJ said as she smirked "I am not ready" Paige announced as she stuttered "well I tell you what Paige when you are ready the match will be waiting for you, but don't waste a champions time!" AJ yelled at Paige before slapping her across the face leaving Paige in the ring holding her face as AJ walked back to the Gorilla tunnel with her Divas championship still in her possession...

AJ waited for Paige to enter the tunnel to apologize for hitting her even though it was in the script, but Paige assured AJ everything was fine. Since doing her scene tonight with Paige AJ didn't have anything else to do, so she went back to her dressing room to change and pulled out her laptop to see if she could get a room booked for tonight in a near by hotel, but there was no luck so she decided to watch the rest of Monday Night RAW and of course for the next hour Punk would be the center of the attention of the show, but she still watched currently Punk and Heyman had just entered the ring where Alberto Del Rio was holding his title up high with his accomplish by his side. "Ricardo, how you doing? Alberto, it feels like it's been a while and I believe the last time me and you were in a ring together while you were holding on to a title was survivors series 2011 when I beat you for the WWE Championship and I went on to hold it for a record of 434 days and I can tell by the look on your face that you remember that night very very well" Punk stated to everyone in the arena "but that's not why I am out here, I am out here, because I heard you say that you were the best!" Punk explained to Alberto while the Universe booed at Alberto while they also cheered for CM Punk "there is only one Best In The World and you are looking at him right now, so the reason why I am out here is to challenge you" Punk announced before getting cut off by his manager Paul...

"Woah, whoa, Um Mr Del Rio before you answer that let me just state publicly my clients don't fight for free!" Paul announced while Punk was trying to stop him from making that comment "and last night the battle you had with Dolph Ziggler was amazing and I admired everything you did, hey you are the new heavy weight champion..." Paul rambled on that's when Punk decided to take the microphone from his mouth and made him listen to him "Paul, what are you doing?" Punk questioned his manager "well we didn't talk about this and you are hurt from last night and besides the title wouldn't even be on the line!" Paul yelled out in frustration "I know the title wouldn't be on the line and I also know Dolph Ziggler damn well deserves a rematch, yes I may be hurt, but I was stealing last nights show with Chris Jericho while this guy Alberto Del Rio stole the title from Ziggler and I am glad you think your the best, because everyone should call themselves the best, but last night I proved that I was The Best In The World and I say that we should do that again tonight and this time I will do it against you Alberto!" Punk yelled into the mic as he stabbed his finger into Alberto's chest "Punk you don't want to do this and you don't want this" Alberto said clearly "yes. yes I do you and me in a match tonight" Punk said as the WWE Universe roared into cheers and sí's to mock Alberto "Punk I am the world heavy weight champion and like I said you don't want me" Alberto threatened "I had a feeling you would say that, so what about you Ricardo have you got your tights on underneath your suit?" Punk asked "because I want a fight to night" Punk announced before he was interrupted rudely once again "Excuse me, Excuse me" the shrieking voice of Vickie Guerrero said as her and Brad Maddox walked out together, the Universe booed as she shouted "Excuse me" one more time "Alberto unfortunately you don't get to make the decision, I do see as great as Payback was last night I can't think of a better way of continuing the momentum than having RAW's main event be Alberto Del Rio V.S. CM Punk" Vickie announced as the WWE Universe cheered to say they approved of Vickie's decision.

After AJ watched the promo for Punk's match she didn't have anything else to do also she hadn't found room yet she was going to have to go ask one of the other Divas if they could share a room for the night, this meant she had to leave the safety of her dressing room. As AJ was walking out of her dressing room she ran into Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar "Um sorry" AJ apologized as she let the two men walk past her, but as they were walking past her Brock spoke to her "I hear that you and that straight edge jerk are having a problem, but if you do speak to him tell Punk that he will have a surprise from me right after his match with that spanish dude" Brock announced to AJ "wait what kind of surprise?" AJ asked curiously "a hurtful one" said Brock as both him and Paul walked away laughing hysterically. AJ was left once again with a situation, but she couldn't let someone she loved get hurt also she was angered with the fact that Paul knew this and he was supposedly going to let someone hurt his best friend/client plus why do the storylines that WWE write always turn out to be not just a storyline, but real she thought to herself. Now AJ's mission was to find and tell Punk.

AJ made her way to the male locker rooms to see if she could find Punk and she did with Paul shooting a backstage segment, so she decided to watch from the doorway as they did their segment. "Do you have any idea how much I care for you I am sorry that I jumped the gun out there, it's how I feel about you" AJ heard Paul say sincerely and this made AJ gag in sickness a bit "Paul, look I guess I wasn't clear last night you got involved in the match at Payback last night and you all most cost me the match, okay I don't need your help to win matches I am not Brock lesnar or Curtis Axel and from here on out I don't want you at ringside, not tonight or any of my matches at all, it's just the way it's got to be okay? I'll always be a Paul Heyman guy always" Punk announced before leaving the room as the director called cut on Punk's way out he smiled as he saw April, but she didn't return the smile the look of panic was writing on her face. "What you doing here? Is everything okay?" Punk asked AJ, AJ shook her head no "what's wrong?" Punk questioned her "we need to talk right now" AJ stated to Punk "shoot!" Punk said cheerfully "yeah shoot, AJ" Paul said while stepping into the conversation "it's kind of a private word" AJ said to Paul shyly "oh well I will let you two kids be, but AJ reminder it's a secret don't tell anyone" Paul explained before he walked away laughing to himself evilly...

"What was that about?" Punk asked AJ, but all AJ could do was just gulp in horror before it all came spilling out of her mouth "I had to find you, because Brock attends to hurt you after your match with Alberto on purpose and Heyman knows!" AJ rushed out and suddenly she felt like she could breath again with the secret off of her chest "I don't believe you" Punk said to AJ and AJ couldn't believe what she just heard "what!" AJ screamed out in frustration "Paul would never do that to me and if it was the truth he would of told me, I just think your making this up AJ, because your still mad about the Lita thing" Punk announced in annoyance "well it's my word against theirs, but I promise I am telling the truth and all I want is you to be careful tonight" AJ stated before she left Punk as she sobbed all the way back to her dressing room.

Forty-five minutes later Punk had won his match against Alberto Del Rio and AJ watched from the cafeteria with the rest of the Divas, but AJ was on edge just waiting for it to happen as she looked at the screen where her ex onscreen boyfriend Dolph Ziggler was beating up the World Heavy Weight Champion then the camera cut's back to Punk as he waits in the ring for something then his facial expression turns into shock as he hears Lesnar's music hit, when AJ heard the music she got up from her chair and started running to the Gorilla in her wrestling gear still, she watched cautiously on one of the monitors Brock was currently in the ring with Punk and a microphone in his hand acting like he was going to speak then suddenly Brock picks Punk up hovers Punk over his shoulders and F5's Punk the WWE Universe is a mixture of boo's and cheers, but AJ wasn't concerned about that she was more concerned about the man she loved laying perfectly still in the ring, Brock back's off with a smile and this is when AJ see's her opening she takes off running out of the tunnel, down the ramp and sliding into the ring. When AJ enters the ring she take's a look of her surroundings to see Brock is out of the ring, but she has a very still Punk on her left laying face flat on the mat of the ring, she scoots over to Punk and curls her body around his as she whispers "your safe now, I love you" in return she here's the voice of Punk saying "Thank you"...

A/N: That's the end of this chapter readers and all I am asking is just for **1 Review please **for a new chapter and I had to end it with a sweet Punk and AJ moment! If you read the top authors note you would of noticed that I mentioned Follow your heart is becoming a real short story book, well it is happening, but I have to finish this on fanfiction first then change the names for copyright purposes and all that stuff, but I do have to thank everyone who has supported this story from the very first viewer to the newest ones I couldn't of done it without you my lovely readers and I want to say a special thank you to my publisher Bridgette! So until next time it's a goodbye from me.

Thank you

Beccax


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey readers this is chapter 31 of follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, I would like you to all know this story is going to become my priority out of all the fanfictions, because I know it sad, but I am trying to get this story finished before mid January 2016. I would also like to announce three announcements my friend Lindsey is making the trailer for follow your heart so if you want to see the trailer I would make sure you subscribe to her channel channel/UCqiddSd_UeRZEPjRNtYcwyAso so you can watch her awesome tributes to AJ and to also see the trailer! My second thing I need to tell you is I have a new story up called The life of AJ lee and finally upsetting news getting this book published has been canceled for about 3 years for money situation, they were asking for too much money from a 17 year old to publish a short story so I told them I would get back to them when I could, one day it will be paperback! Let's start chapter 31.

24/06/15

CM Punk's P.O.V

After the night on the 17th both him and AJ had been getting back to their normal state of mind, Punk was just glad with the fact that he has woken up for the past five days to have his beautiful fiancee back in his arms on their tour bus, but this morning he had woken up alone he rolled over to his left side to look at the alarm clock located on the bed side table and in big red digits the alarm read 2:45 pm. Once Punk realised the time he had shot out of bed and made his way pondering to the living room of the bus as his feet made a patten sound as his soles of his feet hit the hardwood floor, when Punk arrived to the front of the bus he noticed a figure who looked liked about the same height as AJ "oh no, not again" Punk muttered to himself quietly.

"Kaitlyn?" Punk asked the female standing infront of him the woman turned around to be AJ dressed up like Kaitlyn in a blonde wig, Kaitlyn's ring attire and a padded muscle top underneath, Punk looked at her attire once more to only burst out laughing "what the hell Ape?" he asked her AJ smiled sweetly "this is how I will be dressed for tonight's segment on RAW" AJ announced "but why?" Punk questioned "because me and Kaitlyn are still doing that teasing thing" AJ explained "jeez WWE how long are they going to do this for I thought it was just the plan to do so you could win the Divas championship and which you did" Punk said "I know right, it's totally taking a toll on on mine and Kaitlyn's friendship" AJ told Punk "eh try not to worry, hopefully your segment will be over soon and the chickbusters will be back to normal again" Punk said positively "and I hope your storyline with Paul Heyman will end soon as well" AJ said sadly "well about that, it was only supposed to last until summerslam, but now it's hell in the cell unfortunately, but I can take Paul Heyman and whatever he throws my way and I am pretty sure I can beat him at his own game" Punk smirked as he told AJ.

Later on that night Punk found himself in the ring addressing the matter to the WWE Universe "I don't mean to bore anyone with this dirty laundry between me and my manager Paul Heyman, but now that I have that out of the way I have two things I would like to say to you" Punk said as he turned his full attention to Paul before carrying on "me and you are going to come second, but the first thing is I want you to tell Brock Lesnar I am coming for him, you understand?" Punk asked placing a hand on Paul's shoulder as Paul nodded his head in agreement "I don't care that he is bigger than me, I don't care that he is stronger than me, because he is not better than me" Punk told his manager as the crowd cheered for his speech as once again Paul nodded his head in agreement. Punk waited for the crowd to die down before speaking again to Paul "and I am pretty sure you know what I am going to say... I am the best wrestler on this planet and you know it better than anyone and I am going to say it straight up to your face, because Brock doesn't have the balls to be here tonight in Charleston South Carolina to here it from me. You know me personally, you know there's nobody more sadistic, there's no one more relentless and there is nobody more dangerous than me! So if Brock is your friend, your client you let him know I am going to do whatever I have to or whatever it takes and I am going to bring your beast in carnage down!" Punk said furiously, but also calmly into the microphone as Paul nodded his head understandingly.

"Now Paul we can finally address the elephant in the room" Punk announced to everyone in the stadium "and that, Paul is what happened last week and, because of our past and all the warnings I got about you, you never once did me wrong, so last week did Brock Lesnar attack me on his own or did Brock Lesnar attack me, because you saw the writing on the wall after Payback, because I told you I didn't want you ringside anymore at any of my matches ever again and I want to know the truth Paul so in the first time in your life tell me the truth!" Punk demanded. After three long minutes of hearing Paul poor his heart out in sheer worry that he would loose his best client even telling Punk that he loved him Punk had came to the decision to forgive him "I'm sorry that I doubted you" Punk told his manager as he hugged him.

AJ's P.O.V

AJ had no doubt in Punk, but she really wanted him to be careful around Paul and Brock, because Paul is sneaky and he will blow things out of proportion knowing he will have his bodyguard, Brock with him. Pacing back n forth waiting for Punk to come through the gorrila tunnel dressed like Kaitlyn for her segment next, Punk finally walked into her eye sight as Paul strolled beside him like nothing had happened as the two men both chat together, but AJ could see through the sleazy Paul Heyman's act and she would try her best to protect her husband to be from him "hey ape" Punk said cheerfully as he made his way over to her, AJ decided to meet him half way in a desperate way she hurried over to him while wrapping both her arms around his body as she sighed in relief knowing he was safe "hey, what's brought this on?" Punk asked while rubbing her back "I just want to keep you safe" AJ announced to her fiancee as she nuzzled even more into his chest "awe, how sweet, she want's to keep you safe Punk, I guess I better get the bubble wrap" Paul stated sarcastically, AJ tensed in Punk's arms "relax" she heard in her ear from Punk's whisper, AJ nodded her head against his chest as she hid from the world and relaxed until someone taped her on the shoulder she looked up from Punk's chest to find Paul had been replaced with Kaitlyn.

"I didn't know I had a twin, by the way you look great" the blonde headed Diva said to her friend "thank's Kaitlyn that means a lot to me to hear" AJ said gratefully "just don't distract me to much out there chick I still want to pick up the win" Kaitlyn explained "I'll try my best" AJ said assuring her friend "well I must be off now, but AJ Brie's on her way to see you and Punk just she needs to ask you something nothing to worry about" Kaitlyn mentioned before walking out to face the WWE crowd. AJ only had about two minutes until she would go out and portray herself as Kaitlyn, but she was finding it very hard to leave the strong warm arms of Punk "well isn't that a cute couple?" the voice from the left asked not needing an answer, AJ moved her head to see Brie Bella "hi" both AJ and Punk greeted Brie "I'll make this quick, because I know you both have an hectic schedule for tonight's RAW, but is there any chance your staying in Charleston for the night?" Brie asked hopeful AJ looked up to Punk to see if they would he nodded his head "I guess we could stay, why? What do you have planned?" Punk asked the Bella twin "I was planning a double date with me and Daniel of course, if that is fine with you two?" Brie questioned "sure the water is under the bridge with me and Daniel now" AJ announced "what will be doing tonight then?" AJ asked "go karting!" Brie stated excitedly...

AJ was soon walking out into the main of the arena to a different song then normal as her former chickbuster was in the middle of the ring beating up Aksana, but the blonde Diva didn't know to just continue or stare in confusion at her friend who was dressed up like her, AJ kissed the fake padded muscles as the WWE Universe gasped in shock at the new Divas champion's attire. Though everyone was staring at AJ even the real Kaitlyn was distracted, but Kaitlyn's opponent wasn't, Aksana going for the win rolled Kaitlyn over making sure her shoulders were on the mat, but Kaitlyn broke free at one recovering with a spear to the black hair Diva and Kaitlyn picked up the win of the match as she pinned her opponent down always staring at the Diva who took her championship from her.

"Hi everyone I am Kaitlyn" AJ announced and waved at the crowd which they booed back to, but this didn't affect the champion "not only did I lose my championship to the great AJ Lee, but I also lost my dignity!" AJ explained to the arena in her best Kaitlyn voice "I was actually humiliated when I thought someone liked me, I actually thought I had a secret admirer" AJ stated as some of fans threw vocally abuse at her. AJ stood and waited for her guest to come out Big E's music came on as he walked out wearing the same black and white patterned shirt and the same type of flowers he had on the 10th June when he admitted to be Kaitlyn's secret admirer now she would watch the whole thing again "omg Big E it's you" AJ said with a fake shocked face "yes Kaitlyn it was me!" Big E announced with an evil tone in his voice "all, along you were the one!" he announced to AJ, while AJ was acting like an hyperactive fan waving her hand up and down as she screamed into the microphone and accepted the flowers before speaking to the WWE Universe again "I always dreamed of finding a man that had a voice as deep as mine" AJ stated as she watched her blonde friend thrash about in Layla's arms acting like she was going to attack AJ, but AJ continued the horrible list of abuse about kaitlyn "leg's as big as mine and let's not get started on the whole Adam's apple thing, but you know what I know I will never win my Diva's championship back so for now I am just going to be the butt of all AJ's jokes" AJ said to the Universe before cackling like a witch as Big E picked her up running back stage with AJ in his arms as her music played "let's Light it up..."

"Okay E you can put my wife to be down" AJ heard her husband to be say as Big E placed her back on the ground "thanks" AJ muttered to her friend "no problem, but can I have my flowers back please, I have a date" Big E announced to them "what you can't buy more?" AJ smirked "well I could, but I don't want to" he stated "fine" AJ huffed out as she handed the beautiful flowers over to her friend "it's fine man seriously just waiting for Punk to buy is flowers" AJ said while she giggled "hey, I have bought you flowers before!" Punk whined "yeah the day after I pushed you through the table to give back to you" AJ mentioned as she rolled her eyes "what they were get well flowers" Punk said happily "so full of yourself aren't you Mr Brooks" she said as she playfully shoved Punk "you's two make me laugh, but I must go get ready for my date" Big E said to the happy couple "yeah, well I am getting bit sweaty in this muscle suit on I am going to head to the bus and get changed into something more comfortable" AJ explained "would you like help with that?" Punk asked as he winked at her "Ew right I am off, because this is awkward for me" E said as he walked off waving bye "so the offer still stands want some help getting changed?" Punk asked again "you have a match next mister" AJ said as she walked off towards the parking lot where the bus was, but before she turned the corner she heard Punk say "I am guessing that's a no then... I love you" he called, AJ just shook her head and laughed.

Later on AJ was curled up on the sofa with Kofi across from her watching the TV waiting for Punk's match against his NXT rookie Darren young. "I am cold" Kofi spoke out "well go get a sweater then" AJ told him, two minutes later Kofi walked back out to the front of the bus with one of Punk's hoodies on "hey, that's my favourite hoodie! Punk only let's me wear it" AJ whined "well news flash hunny, Punk let me wear it before you joined us!" Kofi explained, AJ looked at Kofi weirdly thinking what kind of relationship the two men on the bus had before her and Punk got together, so she decided to stay quiet "yeah that's what I thought the road wife wins... Now go make me a turkey sandwich" Kofi demanded AJ just decided to flip him off and turned her attention back to the TV.

AJ was half way through the match as Kofi ate his sandwich which he made himself, because AJ was to engrossed in her fiancee and still is. Punk was now climbing up to the top rope when his opponent Darren came and hit him on his back sending Punk to lean over the top rope, this gave Darren the opportunity to knock Punk even more off his balance evening more as he bounces off the ropes and smashed Punk's head off the rope, but Punk recovers by delivering a clothesline leading for a pin as Punk's NXT rookie kicks out at 2, though AJ can see the pain in Punk's face over his knee acting up, but she is so proud to him as she watches her man go for the GTS, but it flips over then Darren ends up pining Punk but he kicks out at 2 as well next thing you know Punk recovers and delivers the anaconda vice which Darren taps out straight away. AJ is so glad and over the moon that's until titus o'neil and Darren Young start beating up Punk "woah that's not fair" AJ screams out "well no shit!" Kofi says sarcastically "it's two on one!" AJ points out "I have eyes you know" Kofi mentions sarcastically again "shut up and eat your sandwich road wife" AJ threatens before turning her attention back to the TV to see Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel out in the ring with Punk with no sight of the Prime Time Players Punk looks disappointed at the fact of Paul joining him in the ring "okay we will talk about it" Paul tells his client, Punk gets back to his feet as he glares at his manager "It was unfair it was two on one there was no other way" Paul continues as the WWE crowd chant CM Punk...

AJ sat in her denim jeans and a plain white top with one of Punk's zip up hoodies on waiting for Punk to get back in, when he enters the bus he does not look pleased, but he does kiss AJ on the forehead mentioning he will be quick to get change then they can meet up with Daniel and Brie. "Hey guys" Daniel said as the couple turned up to the go karting place "I am so excited!" Brie announced "same, I haven't been go karting since I was 8" AJ told the group "well let's do this" Punk announced this made AJ run to the front of the line to get the first go kart at the front "it's fucking freezing and windy!" AJ exclaimed to the whole group "don't be such a whimp, babe!" Punk teased back. Suddenly AJ had her foot on the gas pedal speeding around the track as her and Punk were neck to neck all the way to the last lap she sped around the corners willing herself to win as Daniel and Brie were only on their second last lap, but Punk was right on her tale trying to bump into his fiancee's kart, but the final bump made AJ finish over the finish line first. Once Punk and AJ were stood at the side of the track waiting for Brie and Daniel to finish, AJ couldn't hold her excitement any longer she was like a kid on Christmas morning "I beat you!" she screamed out in excitement as she jumped into Punk's arms "damn it!" Punk said in happiness as she celebrated her victory when Brie and Daniel joined them "why did you stop?" AJ asked Daniel "we didn't you over took us!" Daniel pointed out "yeah my kart was going the fastest" AJ told them. After the go karting they all headed their separate ways to head to their next destination.

A/N: Guy's I tried to add as many Punk and AJ bit's in that I could and I am very proud of this chapter. **ONE REVIEW **for the next chapter and Don't forget to check Lindsey's channel out! Also Pray for Paris by showing all your support and love for them.

Thank's again

Becca x


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Where to begin? Though I have been at college and work, I guess I have kind of put off writing this chapter simply, because I didn't get any response and yes I know stories about wrestling couples are not very common, but you guys are awesome with the feedback and I guess the people from the start are not here anymore and that makes me sad. I worked very hard on the last chapter and it made me feel like crap knowing nobody liked it! Also I am only focusing on follow your heart at the moment, because I want to finish it and that's maybe one of the reasons my views have went down or the reviews have not came enough.

If I told you this in confidence why I want reviews it is, because it makes me feel like people are actually thankful for what I do and it gives you an uplifting look at life, I just felt very lucky to have my lovely readers with me on this journey and I am so thankful for my lovely readers! If you want to leave a review it's free and you don't have to be a member, think of that as your good deed of the day by leaving a review you are encouraging me to write more for you my lovely readers. All I am saying it's a two way street.

I am not trying to be mean, but it's getting to the point when I feel like I don't want to post anything, because I know I am not going to get anything in return and that will be upsetting for both of us. For my lovely readers who have supported me the most even if it was just a little review I am thankful for you the most so don't ever go shy! My lovely readers are awesome people for helping me through my tough journey and I am still going through it and I don't ever regret any of my stories, because of follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge I met an amazing person called Lindsey and she is one of my favourite people to talk to in this whole world. My point is Lindsey is one of my lovely readers and she is one of the reasons I still write and you can be to if you show some support!

Thanks for reading my rant not trying to come of being mean or bitchy my lovely readers. Lets start chapter 32.

AJ's P.O.V

12/07/2013

"Buzz buzz" AJ's phone vibrated on the bedside table this made AJ stir, she groaned as she came around from her deep sleep as she picked up her phone to slide the answer button "hello" AJ said groggily into the phone "April, darling have I just waken you up?" AJ's mother asked curiously "yeah mom, but it's fine" AJ assured her mom as she whispered into the receiver trying not to wake Punk up "I was ringing to just to tell you me and your father are coming to Chicago on the 17th of this month for a week" AJ's mom said cheery down the line "not to be rude or anything, but why?" AJ asked as she stifled a yawn "oh sweetie, we are coming to start planning the wedding, meet your future husbands family and here's the best part... throw you an engagement party!" AJ's mom screamed excitedly down the phone, while on the other half of the line AJ screamed out a "what!" in distress and maybe a little too loud, because it made Punk jolt awake and alert grabbing the lamp on his bedside table...

Both AJ and Punk were sitting still on their bed they shared together in silence as they felt the bus move underneath them, going over speed bumps or hitting the pot holes in the road. AJ was a bit shocked to say as she waited for Punk to brake the silence, Punk sighed before speaking "do you not want to move along in our relationship?" Punk asked "of course I do" AJ said sincerely "well then tell me why you don't like the idea of your family planning our engagement party for?" Punk asked another question "it's not that it's about our families meeting for the first time I mean I haven't even met your family yet... What if they don't like me?" AJ asked quietly "they will love you just like I love you, they will love you for making their son happy, just remember we are a team we stick together and we always love each other" Punk stated as he pulled AJ into his side "I love you so much" AJ said as she nestled into his side "and I love you as well, what if I ring my family up and see if they will come over tomorrow night so you can meet them, does that sound like a good idea?" Punk asked AJ nodded her head in agreement while Punk placed a kiss to her head before they started their Friday together.

13/07/2013

AJ and Punk had just arrived back at their home in Chicago to spend the night before they head back off on the road, "it's so good to be home" Punk expressed in happiness "there is just one thing missing" AJ explained sadly "maybe one day we will get another dog" Punk announced to his fiancee "it's still not the same though, I miss my Nacho" AJ said getting herself even more upset "hey don't get yourself upset he's in a better place now looking down on you Ape" Punk said as he hugged her before his back jean pocket started to vibrate making him wiggle about "Answer it, it could be your family" AJ stated before she walked off to the kitchen to start cleaning "hello?" Punk answered...

Punk had informed AJ that his parents would be there with in the hour that made AJ clean like a mad person. AJ spent the whole time cleaning even in the spare rooms, just incase his family would like to spend the night, but they probably wont, knowing they would be straight off back on the road tomorrow morning while AJ was in mid think about her future in laws and their sleeping arrangements the door sounded and then the greetings came.

"I've missed you so much" a young feminine voice said as AJ rounded the corner to see a girl in Punk's arms, but before she could introduce herself she was trapped in a hug, April didn't know what to do so she froze in spot "sorry she's a hugger" a tall man said what AJ presumed was Punk's dad "Chez let go!" the man demanded his daughter then suddenly AJ could breath again as the person who hugged her nervously laughed "sorry" she said apologetic "that's fine I am just glad that I can breath again" AJ giggled sweetly as the brunette hair girl stuck her hand out "im Chez one of Phil's sisters" she introduced herself "and I am April Phil's fiancee, but you can call me AJ" April said while shaking Chez's hand. Later on in the evening AJ was introduced to Punk's other sister Chaleen and his parents, now they were all sat in the huge living room with the TV on low as they played a game called Obama Lama a game Punk's mom brought along.

"So how do we even play this game?" Punk asked curiously "there are different categories you either have to describe something so for example how would you describe Steve Wonder scared of thunder?" AJ asked Punk "but you have just said it, so why do I have to describe it for?" Punk questioned "if your looking at that card Punk how would you describe it?" she asked again at a puzzled Punk, but lucky his dad answered for him "oh I get it, so you could say blind motown singer doesn't like it when it's noisy outside" Punk's fathered answered "oh I understand now" Punk announced as his family laughed at him including AJ "so that's the describe it card, then you have the riddle cards for example is Scottish morning TV host is making a wobbly pudding and the answer is Lorraine Kelly is making a jelly. The final card is the acting card and the example is to act out tutankhamun howling at the moon" AJ announced to everyone "how the heck are you supposed to act out tutankhamun? But I suppose for howling at the moon someone can act out bending a spoon" Punk explained.

At quarter to eleven at night the family were wrapping up for the night as the rest of the Brooks were going home AJ couldn't help, but think they were the perfect family and this worried AJ a lot just in case hers and Punk's don't get a long well...

14/07/2013

The next morning they were back on the bus on route to Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia Pennsylvania while taking a quick pit stop to pick up the road wife Kofi, they were all about half an hour away from the center where Money in the bank would be held tonight, but AJ was in another mind this Sunday night and she didn't want to tell Punk, because it could cause an argument between the two, so she decided to leave it all bottled up. "you're awfully quiet" Punk pointed out "and you're shirtless" AJ said pointing out Punks state of dress as she smirked "alright what's bugging you?" Punk asked his wife to be "nothing, I can tell you later on" AJ said with a weak smile "you can tell me now, we've got nothing to do and Kofi asleep it's the perfect time to have a talk" Punk encouraged "it could cause an argument" AJ said sadly as she looked down "it won't I promise you, I will always tell you things you want to know so tell me what's on your mind" Punk explained as he placed a tender kiss to AJ's forehead.

AJ took a deep breath before she spoke "your family is perfect..." AJ stated this made Punk chuckle "why you laughing at me for?" AJ asked a bit hurt "I am not laughing at you, it's just the fact my family is not perfect" Punk said "they are too and I think they are not going to accept me or my family" AJ announced "they accepted me, so I am pretty sure they will accept my wife and her family" Punk stated "of course they accepted you Phil, you are their son!" AJ said in frustration "I am not their biological son, they are not my blood family, also they are not perfect my sister Chaleen was a drug addict, all families are different and you know what our family is going to be the best when we conjoin our families together with our marriage and you know why? Because we are different, so don't worry, because if they accepted a punk rock kid with dyed hair and a lip piercing with tattoos they are defiantly going to accept you" Punk said as he hugged his other half.

AJ had plans to just stay on the bus and watch Punk's money in the bank match tonight in the bus, but Punk was so happy about thinking if he won that brief case again he would cash it in and become the WWE Champion once again and he couldn't wait to get his other baby back in his hand, so she decided to go out and support her man and watch from the canteen with the others. Everybody in the canteen was looking up at the TV as they watched all the superstars come out one by one Rob Van Dam, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Sheamus and finally everyone's crowd favourite the only two time money in the bank winner CM Punk both Brie and AJ cheered when they saw their men walk out.

Later on everyone in the canteen was on edge watching the money in the bank match Daniel Bryan was the only one currently in the ring climbing the top of the ladder nearly reaching for the red brief case when suddenly out of nowhere one of Paul Heyman's guys Curtis Axel came out of nowhere and knocked Daniel of the ladder with a chair and started attacking Bryan very brutally the next thing AJ see's is Punk delivering the go to sleep on Curtis Axel helping his indie brother out. AJ was so excited knowing this could be Punk's chance the ladder was set up straight, but he was literally dragging himself to the ladder that's when the camera man turned the camera to the opening of the tunnel to see Paul Heyman running down the ramp...

A/N: ahh cliffhanger this is where **I NEED MY LOVELY READERS! I WANT YOU'S TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO PUNK, STICK TO WHAT REALLY HAPPENED OR MAKE HIM THE WWE CHAMPION AGAIN? IT IS UP TO YOU ALL WE NEED IS 2 REVIEWS PLEASE! I am really sorry if anyone was offended by the top authors note and I am sorry for the late upload had no internet until today.**

Thank you my lovely readers I mean it x

Beccax


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Oh my gosh thank you for the people who left a review on the last chapter they gave me some brilliant ideas, someone left a review saying make Punk the champ again and heel as well and I am going to do that it was so awesome that review so thank you. The next three chapters are going to be jam packed of events and basically the plan is Punk will have two storylines running at once the one with Paul and Brock and a one with AJ, big E, Lita, John and Dolph, I am not going to give too much away but something happens to Brock before summerslam this means the two storylines will join together and it will become a horrifying experience for AJ in her job when Dolph and Paul become alliances!

So lets start chapter 33 my lovely readers

AJ's P.O.V

14/07/2013

The crowd was behind Punk as they chanted "CM Punk, CM Punk, CM Punk!" over and over again as Paul Heyman was slamming the palms of his hands repeatedly on the mat of the ring, "go get it!" Paul yelled encouraging his client as AJ watched her fiancee pulling his leg up on to the first step of the ladder as he hoisted himself up on to the ladder, AJ couldn't help but smile as she watched the TV. Punk was taking his time climbing up the ladder as every part of his body was aching and tired, "go!" Paul yelled making his way into the ring as Punk neared the top of the ladder everyone bar from Punk could see what Paul the walrus Heyman was doing and this left the WWE Universe and the Divas and superstars in the canteen letting out a big gasp as Paul Heyman reached for the ladder leaning against the ropes, Punk turned his head slightly to see Paul pushing the other ladder towards the ladder he was on when the other ladder crashed into Punk's ladder he either was going to fall or...

AJ couldn't watch the TV she felt someone shake her shoulder she looked at The Miz who had shook her shoulder as he pointed to the screen, she looked to the TV screen to see Punk griping on to the red Money in the bank brief case with his dear life at risk, everyone inside of the Wells Fargo center gasped in fear once again as they could see the brief case slowly detaching itself from the chain which it was attached to, because of the wait of Punk, AJ could see this was going to end badly so like many times before she decided to run out to the main part of the center. "let me go!" she cried out in panic as the security guards held her from leaving the gorilla tunnel, she kicked and throttled her body around, that one of the guards let go of her making her escape from her as she ran out it was too late to save her beloved Punk. As she watched Punk fall 20 feet from the ground still holding on to the case she screams as the arena goes silent as they hear Punk's body connect with the mat of the ring he lets out a big groan in pain.

Her legs moved like the speed of a cheetah chasing after it's prey, when AJ finally reached Punk she covered his body with hers as she pleaded for him to be okay it wasn't long until she felt herself being pried away from her man "no!" she screamed out as the tears fell from the rim of her eyes while being carried away by security she kicked and thrashed her body trying to escape from the security once again, but there was no hope. The WWE Universe was evacuated from the main bit of the center not knowing about CM Punk's condition, with AJ all hell broke loose when she had finally broke free of the grips of the security men she ran towards the man who had caused this...

"You!" AJ yelled as she pointed her finger at Paul "you caused this!" she screamed out as her heart pounded in her chest "oh, come on AJ it's show business, lighten up my dear" Paul said as he laughed with humor "show business my arse, you saw him dangling in danger, you were the only one closest to him, you could of put up a ladder!" she screamed in Paul Heyman's face as she prodded him in the chest with her finger, Paul just laughed evilly as he turned away from AJ "don't you dare walk away from me!" AJ screamed to Paul in the hallway "Watch me" he said while chuckling. AJ paced back and forth with so much anger and worry in her body that when eventually she saw Punk being wheeled in on a gurney she looked more closely at him to see a smile on his face while he still clutched that red briefcase "I did it Ape" he gasped before closing his eyes once more, AJ followed the three time Money in the bank winner and the medics into the WWE doctors office.

AJ held her future husbands hand as the WWE medics placed 13 stitches into his head with every metal staple he felt being placed into his head his foul mouth came to life, "ow you twat, mother fucker that hurts, go shit a brick, ouch you bugger" was Punk's many choice of words this left AJ howling of laughter she couldn't help it she tried to contain a straight face, but she just couldn't. "You seem all stitched up now" the WWE medic said "about time you were done!" Punk yelled sarcastically, AJ felt a bit awkward so she decided to ask the doctor a question "does Phil have to take any time off or not?" AJ asked unsure "that's decision is up to me" a voice said from behind AJ...

"Hello Vince" AJ greeted her boss "April, I just stop by to praise Punk, he has just made the ratings of the show sky rocketed and the next 3 cities have sold out for both RAW and Smackdown" Vince announced so cheerfully "well McMahon I am glad you find my pain and my near death entertaining" Punk spat to his boss, Mr McMahon ignored his employee as he turned to the WWE medic who was treating Punk "so, Jane is Punk in any critical condition?" Vince asked "nothing that a week of physio can't fix" Jane explained to her boss "perfect" Vince said happily as he clapped his hands in delight "Punk! I want you in physio two hours before the show tomorrow night, that sound great? Good" Mr McMahon said answering his own question for Punk before leaving.

15/07/2013

Both AJ and Punk had just reached the Barclays center in Brooklyn New York City and were called to a meeting by Vince McMahon, AJ and Punk walked into an meeting type room held in the back of the center to find Vince sitting in a black leather office chair dressed in navy blue suit "sit" Vince barked to the two, AJ hurried to any chair she could find her palms were sweaty she had no clue what was going on, but she noticed Vince was giving Punk the death glare. Vince cleared his voice this made AJ shift in her seat as she was growing impatient "how you feeling today Punk?" Mr McMahon spat his question to Punk "well how would you feel after falling 20 feet from the air?" Punk shot back to his boss "great so we are on the same path!" Vince shouted at his employee as he held up a newspaper before continuing "these damn tabloids! Now we have to base a segment around you cheating on your fiancee with your ex and the great thing about this is your turning heel tonight!" Vince shouted as he slammed the newspaper down on the desk.

"How do you expect me to do two segments, I have this new one where you want me to be heel and you have me doing the segment with Paul where I am supposed to be hurt and over sentimental, how do you expect me to play two different characters at once?" Punk asked frustratingly "leave that to me and the productive team in the mean while you should be grateful for this opportunity, I am giving you more lime light" Vince said encouragingly AJ watched as Punk gave a thumbs up to Vince, as Mr McMahon grinned an evil grin "any questions?" Vince asked both Diva and Superstar, both AJ and Punk shook their heads no very quickly "by the way Phil I want that contract cashed in before September" Vince said with a smirk on his face. AJ thought to herself Vince was just trying to make Punk's life miserable, as they left the meeting room and headed back to the bus.

AJ was separated from Punk as he went to Physio while she read over tonight's new script until twenty minutes before the show was about to start, she made her way to the back bedroom on the bus heading towards her closet as she picked out her plain black top with a pair of red and black denim jean shorts and she choose her red long converse boots, once she was dressed she made her way into the building with her Divas championship and script in hand waiting for tonight's segment with her Punk.

AJ decided to head to the Divas fooding station area to meet the other Divas and to watch tonight show, since her segment wasn't to last while Punk and his manager segment was forth last tonight. As time went on she read her script until she heard CM Punk music hit, AJ watched as he walked out with a limp due to last nights fall what left him with thirteen stitches in his head as he covered the stitches with his hood from his navy blue hoodie, Punk picks up the mic and states that he knows Paul Heyman and Brock are in the Barclays Center and soon enough Paul Heyman is walking down the ramp.

"I'm looking at an empty ring, because in my world you don't exist" Paul spat at his client the crowd booed while AJ's heart ached as she heard the words you don't exist, but she stared at Punk's face to see it still as stone and that stone showed anger. "In 2005 WWE had no vision for you, I took you in, I befriended you, I taught and trained you and most importantly I murdered my entire career for you!" Paul screamed into the microphone by this point Punk had his fists clenched as he walked around the ring back and forth like a lion stalking his prey as he waited for his manager to continue, "then we hit the holy grail together we were the reigning defending WWE Champion together for 434 days and we came in an inch to brake the undertakers streak at wrestlemania, we CM Punk were the best in the world and to make this clear Punk without me there is no we and without Paul Heyman CM Punk is not the best in the world!" Paul yelled again into the mic before turning to the WWE Universe on the left "here's the truth because, I tell you why I have a version of the truth, because the truth is a lot harder pill to swallow Mr straight edge and the truth is you failed us both when you couldn't defeat the undertaker" Paul spoke calmly to Punk before rasing his voice "then when you went home you found yourself and when you came back to WWE you pushed me to the side as you thought that you, CM Punk were better than me!" Paul shouted down the microphone.

AJ watched the TV as her fiancee's manager cackled like a witch "haha can you believe it? CM Punk thinks he is better than Paul Heyman" Paul said with so much enthusiasm as he asked the WWE Universe a rhetorical question, the camera quickly showed Punk who looked like a kettle just before it finished boiling, because he was filled with so much anger. "So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you all, because you can never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman... No, because history is going to write Paul Heyman finished CM Punk!" Paul yelled once again as the whole building irrupted with laughter "why are you laughing at me?" Paul demanded to know why as his face turned a shade of pink with humiliation "Paul!" Punk shouted to grab his attention "what?" Paul questioned "you sound like a teenager breaking up with someone while having a nervous break down" Punk explained as he laughed. It wasn't so long until everyone saw Paul running back up the ramp like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Punk's P.O.V

Punk didn't stay in the ring very long, he found himself looking for his walrus of a manager backstage. When Punk found Paul he was packing his briefcase with his back facing Punk, Punk slammed the door shut this made Paul jump before he turned to face his client "what do you want?" Paul questioned in a shaken voice "it's my turn to tell the truth and you will listen!" Punk demanded as he slammed the red money in the bank brief case down on the nearest wooden surface he could find "so Paul you want to talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I should of seen it coming, but damn it Paul I trusted you and all I have to show for it now is these thirteen staples in my damn head, but another truth is that you know me better than anybody and you know when I am lying and you know when I am telling the truth, you also know when I want something bad enough I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it!" Punk yelled at his manager before he said his last few words to him " and the truth is Paul, I am going to get you, because the truth is you don't have a future, because I am going to burn down everything around you, until you're the last man standing and I am going to keep you alive just long enough to look you in the eye and hurt you the worst of all!" Punk threatened his manager "so tell me you son of a bitch am I lying?" Punk asked his former friend.

Instead of waiting for an answer Punk decided to leave, as he was walking out the door he heard Paul speak "so you want to play that game? Well CM Punk I can play that game as well and in that game, maybe I will pay your April a little visit" Paul threatened his client "don't you even dare!" Punk screamed as he pointed his finger towards Paul "or what, Punk" Paul smirked...

AJ's P.O.V

AJ was pacing back and forth glancing at the clock on the wall wondering where Phil was knowing they only had two minutes until their segment together "where the heck is he E?" AJ asked her friend Big E Langston "he'll be here" Big E said to calm her down, that's when they heard footsteps running down the corridor behind the two WWE wrestlers "speaking of the devil" AJ said sarcastically when Punk came into view "you don't look too good" Big E said to Punk, this caught AJ's attention as she quickly turned to look at her man, AJ could see the sweat on his forehead and she panicked "what's the matter? Are you in pain?" AJ rushed out in worry as she dashed over to Punk to feel his forehead for a temperature "I am a bit tired that's all" Punk lied, AJ frowned at his answer so she did the only thing she knew how to comfort him she hugged him as AJ felt Punk's arms wrap around her waist, she heard him whisper "you will always be safe with me"...

"Miss Mendez and Big E you are required for your segment now" one of the ring directors announced, AJ broke apart from the hug and looked to Punk who stared right back at her "I love you" AJ said "and I love you" Punk replied with a kiss placed to AJ's forehead.

AJ was stood in the center of the ring with a mic in hand and her title slung over her shoulder with Big E on her left hand side, "I am out here to clear the air, for everyone that thinks that I am just a gentle nudge away from a complete mental breakdown, because of my former idol Lita or, because recently had my good hearted, caring, noble actions misinterpreted and subsequently had my heart ripped from my chest and thrown on the floor and stomped on until oblivion, by that heartless, cold blooded, selfish, jerk, son of a... " AJ yelled realising she was way too much in to her character and she needed to calm her voice before continuing, "CM Punk, well you would just be mistaken, because simply I am fine, I am a-okay and you wanna know why? Because I have this" AJ said as she showed off her Divas championship title before continuing to talk to the WWE Universe "I am the Divas Champion, I will forever be the savior of the Divas division, this is never leaving me!" AJ high pitched voice announced as she stared down at her title before placing it back on her left shoulder.

"And to show you how fine I am" AJ said to the Universe while pulling a set of keys out of her back pocket what has a mini black converse attached to them, "these are the keys to CM Punk's home and I was going to use them to you know break in and burn everything to the ground, but instead I am ready to let go of these" AJ announced to the crowd, that's when she got cut off by Punk's theme music he was still wearing his blue hoodie while he as well held a microphone in his hand, "no,no,no, Ape you really think I haven't passed out hundreds of those keys before, I have rode that crazy train long enough, listen the locks have been changed a couple of times since you, so you know..." Punk stated, this just made AJ gob smacked that the WWE writers would write a piece like this, but she had to stick to the script "awe pudding" AJ said as she smirked at Punk, while he flashed a grin back as AJ started talking again "you know you always have been handsome and smart, but you weren't the smart one in this relationship, Um do you recognize this?" AJ asked as she pointed towards a big black and white gym holder bag which Big E picked up and brought to the ring "my bag? That is what it has came to, you're stealing from me?" Punk asked a rhetorical question.

AJ started pulling random objects out of his bag and Punk always had a smart ass comment to go with the object, such as when she pulled a pair of scissors out of his bag followed by his wallet, "I know your not supposed to run with scissors, but I am pretty sure you don't put scissors in your mouth AJ" Punk stated while AJ removed the scissors from her mouth so she could speak "It's going to be pretty hard to get around without your driving license" AJ said as she started to cut up the Chicago state license in her hand, Punk chuckled before speaking "you have my wallet well that's just great, but your forgetting one thing April I have a bus to drive me around and when I get back home to Chicago I'll simply go get a new license" Punk explained as he watched AJ look throughout his wallet, to find nothing else important so she put it down to look throughout his bag to find his passport...

"It's going to be really hard to go on all them overseas tours without your passport babe" AJ announced while cutting Punk's passport up "you're destroying my passport?" Punk asked out of disbelief as April threw the remains of the passport into the crowd "listen, babe listen, there is a passport agency just a few blocks away from where I live and the girl there knows me and she owes me a favor actually, because I taught her this one thing where you put your leg... Never mind, never mind, it's not PG, that is not PG" Punk explained to AJ and the crowd as the WWE Universe booed at Punk. AJ felt a bit hurt after hearing her soon to be husband say that, wondering what kind of past he had with other woman? she questioned herself, AJ felt so angry that she couldn't tell if it was actually her or the character she was portraying at the moment, "okay, well it's going to be really hard for you to get all the ladies without..." AJ was in mid sentence as she picked up Punk's wallet again to take out all of his money "your cash" she said finishing her sentence as she was ripping the bills up one by one and throwing the ripped cash everywhere, but once again Punk had a smart come back "now that's just being wasteful in this economy she really shouldn't be throwing money around like that, that might be even littering in New York city" Punk explained to the crowd in the Barclays center referring to AJ throwing the money everywhere.

This segment went on for another ten minutes and most of that time was spent on watching AJ throwing all of Punk's stuff around the ring as she had a mental break down, until she got out of the ring to find herself being knocked to the ground from a spear by none other than Amy Dumas (Lita) AJ lied on the floor for about a minute until Big E came to help her, but she was in so much pain she couldn't lift herself from the ground, all she could do was clutch her stomach as she felt pain from her abdomen. Next thing AJ knew she was being rushed backstage in Big E's arms with a WWE doctor hurrying along besides them, she had no idea where Punk was until she heard Kaitlyn's voice come from behind them "Punk! you can't see her yet!" Kaitlyn screamed "I am her fiancee!" Punk yelled back and that was the last thing she heard from her future husband. Time went on as the WWE doctor felt her stomach checking for where the pain was and every time he touched around her abdomen she would scream or wince in pain and on a few indications you would hear the door being knocked on very forcefully, Knowing it was Punk who was knocking on the door she didn't understand why he couldn't be with her?

AJ was in a state of panic and curiosity hanging on to every word the doctor was saying even if he wasn't talking to her, but she was very curious when he had to make a phone call and he didn't excuse himself out the room "hello it's Robert a WWE medic am I speaking to someone from the New York Methodist hospital?" Robert questioned the person on the other side of the phone call "could you send a midwife down to the Barclays center please it's urgent!" Robert ordered then he hung up the phone call, "you mind telling me what's going on?" AJ asked a bit freaked out to the medic "I believe Miss Mendez you are pregnant" the WWE medic said calmly...

A/N: Be prepared for the next chapter! I would like to thank all my lovely readers for being so patient for this chapter, I also want to say I have started creating AJ/ Punk fan videos on my youtube account so if you want you can go check them out and I will leave a link to my account on my profile on here so you be able to find them easy. Oh and happy new year!

**1 Review for next chapter!**

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I left you guys on a cliffhanger, maybe AJ's pregnant maybe she is not, but if you read my last authors note (A/N) you would of seen that I told you's to be prepared for this chapter. So lets jump straight in to chapter 34 of follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge.

AJ's P.O.V

15/07/2013

"What in earth are you saying?" AJ demanded to know "you're pregnant" doctor Robert said again "bull-crap, I can't get pregnant, because I have polycystic ovaries" AJ explained to the WWE medic "well there's definitely something in there" Robert announced eyeing AJ's stomach "yeah a leftover bloody Chinese take-away from last night!" AJ stated very frustrated "Miss Mendez..." Robert was about to say, but AJ cut him off "Miss Mendez nothing! I want Kaitlyn right now!" AJ ordered the medic...

"That's impossible she can't be pregnant Robert both of her ovaries are fucked up" Kaitlyn explained to the well known WWE medic "well that's what Miss Mendez keeps saying, but there is something inside of her" the medic stated to the blonde Diva "I told you it's a take-away!" AJ said loudly in frustration "it's too big to be a chicken curry Miss Mendez" Robert said politely "it wasn't chicken it was beef actually" AJ announced "overall Miss Mendez it's way to big to be any sort of food" Robert spat annoyingly. AJ sat with a scowl on her face as she glared at the WWE medic, you could sense the awkward tension and this made AJ shifted a bit in her seat uncomfortably, then she got the shock of her life when Kaitlyn started to laugh for no reason "shut up!" AJ screamed as she snapped at her best friend "oh Kaitlyn, I am so sorry I didn't mean to" AJ said sadly and a bit guilty "there's the hormones" Robert said to the two Divas "that's it I am going to slap him daft!" AJ yelled out when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Punk's P.O.V

Punk stared at the young woman with the red hair tied up into a messy bun on top her head "excuse me, why are you going in there for?" Punk asked in panic "that's not my place to tell" the woman said rudely "come on, I am her fiancee!" Punk said frustratingly "I can't tell you, unless your actually related to Miss Mendez" the woman spat in a sharp tone towards Punk, that's when the door opened to let the woman in with the red hair.

AJ's P.O.V

AJ gripped on to Kaitlyn's hand as the midwife felt around AJ's stomach pressing hard and gentle on some places of her stomach, AJ winced in pain when the midwife pressed down gently on her stomach "hmm" the midwife muttered to herself "can you tell me what's going on or at least give me something for the pain?" AJ asked the red hair midwife "unfortunately at the moment I can not, because I don't know your situation at the moment" the midwife replied truthfully "well here's a bloody diagnoses for you my ovaries are probably flared up again, because I was hit by a woman who weighs 64 kg right in the stomach!" AJ yelled "okay, Miss try and calm down, because stress will not help your situation" the midwife explained as she pulled a stethoscope out of her bag "this may be cold" the midwife warned before putting the cold metal stethoscope on to AJ's stomach, AJ shivered at the feeling of the coldness.

"No heartbeat" the midwife said rushed, but AJ caught on to what she said "well of course there is no heartbeat there, because a heart doesn't belong in a stomach" AJ said in a sarcastic tone "can you excuse me for a second" the young midwife asked a she pulled out her phone "hello this is midwife Georgia from ward 5, would it be possible to send an ambulance to the Barclays center right away" Georgia ordered. AJ sat and waited in the WWE doctors room for a full twenty minutes until paramedics came in and placed her on a stretcher, as she was being taken out of the room she felt someone grab on to her hand, AJ looked to find a worried Punk walking besides her and then she blacked out with the pain...

16/07/2013

AJ woke up in an unknown bed with an IV drip in her right hand, as she became more aware of her surroundings see saw Punk sitting in the chair beside her crying "Punk?" she asked in curiosity, he looked up to her as he wiped his eyes "I love you" he said as he sobbed his heart out "what happened?" AJ asked another question "we lost our first child" Punk cried out...

Nothing had been said since Punk told her they had lost their unborn child, AJ was released five hours after Punk broke the news and now both Punk and AJ were in a taxi driving back to the Barclays center to get on Punk's tour bus, the whole taxi ride was silent due to the fact AJ was still in shock. Once AJ and Punk stepped on the bus AJ had something to say "what is she doing here?" asking Punk as she referred to Lita who was sitting on the couch playing on the xbox "Amy will be traveling with us to Austin Texas, because she is on the next segment of RAW with us" Punk explained "wait we are not going home, from here to Austin is a 25 hour drive, we could of at least went home for a day!" AJ explained to Punk in disbelief and before Punk could reply AJ made her way to the back of the bus to the bedroom, so she could be by herself. All that night she laid with her hands covering her stomach... Still no tears though.

22/07/2013

It had been six long days for AJ and she was looking forward to her segment tonight on RAW for a distraction. A distraction was what she needed after all she felt like she couldn't talk to Punk, but he was devastated as well after losing their unborn son or daughter, AJ found out that she was only carrying their child for three weeks from the 26th June she was carrying their miracle child. After all there could be hope for the near future she thought to herself...

"You don't have to do this, you know" Punk said reassuring AJ, AJ shook her head as she began to speak "I need to do this it will give me a sense of reality again" AJ spoke with a determined tone "and I'll be right beside you all the way" Punk said encouragingly "well you won't be literally, you'll be standing across from me and I'll be arguing with you in tonight's segment" AJ announced as she sighed "you know we will be okay" Punk said in a gentle manner as he placed a kiss to AJ's forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Later on AJ was sitting in the gorilla tunnel waiting for her and Punk's segment right now Punk was out infront of the Austin crowd, challenging Brock Lesnar for a match at summerslam on the 18th of August and of course him and Paul agreed, Now AJ had two minutes until it was time for her segment she was sat waiting on one of the crates for Punk wearing her black widow crop top and a pair of bright blue and black shorts with her knee high black converse. Swinging her legs back and forth on the crate as she watched Brock and Paul both walk past her whispering, but she paid no attention to them, because it was simply none of her business, AJ hopped off the crate greeted by Punk who was wearing his black denim jeans and his black best in the world top "you ready?" AJ questioned with a smile "I am tired, after this segment we are going straight to bed" Punk explained "and I want you there all night with me, so I can cuddle you and make sure your safe" Punk told his fiancee "I'll try" AJ said as she smiled a weak smile...

AJ was now stood in the middle of the ring with Big E at her side as Punk and Lita made their way into the ring "why are you so obsessed with us?" Lita questioned AJ as she got into the ring, and then there was Punk backing up Lita's question with a slight chuckle and a smirk on his face "yeah, what is your problem, AJ?" Punk also questioned the Diva, AJ started to feel violated in her own space as she stared at Lita, It wasn't long until they were all screaming at one another on Miz TV, The Miz tried to stop them arguing by grabbing their attention "woah, woah, woah, this is my show!" The Miz yelled roughly into the microphone this got the bickering to stop allowing the Miz to continue talking "I see what's going on here and since I am the host of summerslam, you know what I can do anything and I think I will create a match right now for summerslam a tag team match AJ Lee and Big E vs CM Punk and Lita" Miz announced to the Texas crowd and they went wild. After the crowd died down Lita began to talk "and AJ I cannot wait to slap the crazy right off of your face" Lita said with a smirk while laughing right in AJ's face, AJ couldn't wait for summerslam she had to much anger towards this woman, so she decided to drop her Divas title and attack Lita sending them both on to the black leather couch with so much force the couch got knocked over.

AJ was violently slamming Lita's head on the floor of the ring, suddenly the tables had turned so it was Lita slamming AJ's head on the floor of the ring, but it didn't last for long as she felt Lita getting pried away from her body, by who she thought to be Big E then she heard his voice telling Lita to calm down and then the ring shook from beneath her from the force of someone falling down on to the mat of the ring, this gave AJ a chance to get back to her feet, but she wasn't on them for long after being hit by another spear from Lita, but this time it felt different no pain, no feeling bloated from carrying her unborn child she just felt empty. AJ placed her hands over her stomach as she got up and collected her Divas title from the floor and made her way slowly out of the ring in shock holding on to her empty stomach. As soon as AJ entered the gorilla tunnel someone had wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into a hug "it will be okay, AJ" Kaitlyn's voice said all AJ did was nod her head in agreement before Kaitlyn guided her to the parking lot.

"I think I am going to pack a bag" AJ announced to her friend "are you sure this the right thing to do?" Kaitlyn questioned AJ "it will clear my head" AJ replied "what about Punk?" Kaitlyn asked, "what about me?" Punk's curious voice came from behind Kaitlyn, both Divas looked at each other while Punk stood watching them not knowing what was going on "well is someone going to tell me what's happening?" Punk questioned both girls.

AJ cleared her throat and looked Punk straight in the eye "I am going to travel with Kaitlyn for the next two shows in Texas" AJ announced bravely "well why doesn't Kaitlyn just travel with us?" Punk questioned AJ, AJ looked at her best friend for some help, but before Kaitlyn could say anything Punk asked AJ a very important question "are you leaving me, April?" Punk asked his fiancee, AJ began to tear up "never!" she said so powerfully "I just need to clear my head" AJ announced to Punk "you can't leave me again, we've been only back together for a little over a month" Punk begged "I need this" AJ said as she took hold of both of Punk's hands in to hers while looking him straight in the eye "we can do this together" Punk explained "it's only a week, we will see each other throughout the week" AJ said with a small smile while placing her hand on his cheek and gently stroking his face "don't go" Punk begged again as tears began to fall...

throughout the time AJ and Punk were having their emotional moment Kaitlyn had packed a small suitcase for AJ for the week she wouldn't be spending on the bus.

"I love you so much and I am doing this for the good of our relationship and us" AJ explained to Punk, Punk didn't say anything instead he pulled AJ into him and kissed her very slow, but passionately and when they pulled away he whispered "I love you too"...

A/N: Poor Punk, why do I always do this to you my lovely readers, one day AJ and Punk will have no drama, but it is a story about choices and decisions. I just want to thank you for the support for chapter 33 and I was so proud that you all liked it Please review, because the end of the story is only just beginning and I'll try and post sometime this week coming, but I don't know when, because I am back at college. **2 reviews for next chapter please, tell me what you thought of this chapter was it the way you expected it to be or did you think something else, please tell me in the review box.**

Thanks again my lovely readers

Beccax


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Back once again, but I do have two announcement for any of my lovely readers who read friendship on ice it will be back after a long time with it's newest chapter sometime in the following week and I have created a new story called Tattoos brought us together, so go read that if you want. That's all I have to say and I will see you at the bottom enjoy chapter 35!

Oh before I forget we have time jumped like a week before summerslam.

Punk's P.O.V

11/08/2013

It had been two and half week's since him and AJ had said their goodbyes for what was supposed to be a week long, but she still hadn't came back and it seemed like she was forgetting he even existed, it was killing him the no contact or communication, between each other and he was pretty sure AJ was avoiding him for some reason. So once again since AJ left he was back on the road again by himself driving back to Sacremento California for the next Monday night RAW.

Ring- ring -ring- ring, Punk's phone rang four times before he answered it "hello" he answered sleepily "Punk..." Paul's voice said, Punk groaned wishing it was AJ who had rang him "what do you want at 3:50 in the morning?" Punk questioned his manager "I am calling to tell you that your summerslam match has been canceled" Paul informed "which one?" Punk asked hoping it wasn't the match with AJ, "your's and Brock's" Paul announced "why?" Punk questioned Paul "he's dead Punk... he's dead" that was last thing Punk heard before the line went dead.

12/08/13

WWE had announced at the beginning of RAW that Brock Lesnar had passed away from the abuse of taking steroids, which Punk thought was a bit weird to announce since WWE would now would be bombarded with bad press about the company. Since Punk was going to be having a segment with Paul and Brock tonight he had nothing to do now, so all he could do now was wonder around the arena or go back to the bus, but he was quite curious to see who had taken over his segment for the night, so he made his way along the corridors to the gorilla tunnel to see who was on the list tonight, Punk placed his finger on the list and ran it down until he got to the fifth segment of the night when his segment would of been, but it had been replaced by a mix gender tag team match tonight, but it didn't say...

Punk decided to find the show manager Steven to see who had replaced his segment. "Steven!" Punk yelled out to the tall man with the jet black hair, causing the man to turn around "Punk buddy, how you been?" Steven asked Punk "I am getting there" Punk replied "that's good" Steven said while showing a small smile, Punk returned the smile back before asking his question "I was wondering who replaced my segment tonight?" Punk asked curiously "I believe it's a tag team match with AJ" Steven announced "that's all I needed to know" Punk explained while waving goodbye and thanking Steven, now Punk had something to do...

AJ's P.O.V

AJ decided to make her way to the gorilla tunnel a bit early, she was feeling very happy today first time in three weeks, she was even skipping her way to the tunnel wearing her black widow crop top and her checkered red and black shorts paired with her red knee high converse. When AJ entered through the curtains to the tunnel she beamed the biggest smile ever when she saw her man sitting on a crate looking at his phone, she needed to get his attention and the only way she knew how was to be excited and scream "Punk!" she squealed excitedly as she ran to him to give him the biggest hug ever.

April was in peace with the hug she had longed for, for two and half weeks "I missed you so much" AJ said into the warm embrace from her husband to be "don't ever leave me again" Punk said with force "never" AJ exclaimed as she reached up to peck his lips. Both Punk and AJ talked all loved up for the extra five minutes she had spare before the match, until one of the producers said it was time for her to go "I'll be watching you" Punk said supportively "yeah, you will be watching me throw the match" AJ said weakly "why?" he questioned, AJ shrugged her shoulders, before blowing Punk a kiss then skipping out infront of the WWE Universe with Big E by her side.

AJ tags herself into the match straight away, meaning it's her and Khali in the ring, but she can't wrestle until Natalya enters the ring. Natalya comes in to the match so it can get underway, AJ takes her down with a spinning heel kick. Cover, but Natalya kicks out.

AJ continues the offense as she attempts another pin, but isn't able to end the match and tries a headlock. Natalya struggles to get to her feet while Hornswoggle is banging on the apron which distracts AJ. Natalya capitalizes with a Sharpshooter, AJ ends up taping out, but the referee bizarrely keeps the match continuing. Everyone looks at each other as the stench of awkwardness surrounds the ring. Natalya locks on to the Sharpshooter again and this time the referee actually sees the finish occur, meaning Natalya and Khali won this match.

16/08/2013

Since Monday AJ has been back home to Chicago with Punk settling down and getting back to their normal routines and now they were back on the road to the next city for Smackdown, which Punk and AJ would have a segment tonight with each other...

The crowd in San Jose California was very hyped up for the show tonight and AJ was on the very first segment tonight, AJ skipped down to the ring with her Divas title around her waist and a mic in hand as she passed the fans she gave some of them high fives while skipping around the ring. When AJ was finally in the ring she held the microphone up to her mouth waiting for the WWE Universe to die down before speaking, AJ stood in the center of the ring looking to the crowd of people before giving herself the courage to speak "Hi everyone" she greeted everyone very timidly, some of the WWE Universe shouted a hello back, this made AJ smile "I have an announcement to make..."

"As most of you know I have been on the front covers of some magazines and newspapers recently and before I continue this further I just want all of you's to know I never wanted any of this... Punk was my fiancee, the man I could see a future with, Punk was the man who broke my heart over and over again" AJ told the WWE Universe this made the crowd starts to chant CM Sucks, "Me and Punk went on a little brake a few months back and he ended up in London with Lita and they were photographed kissing, when I saw them pictures it broke my heart..." AJ spoke to the Universe as she shed some tears "and the worst part is he went off with her!" AJ spat in anger.

AJ was caught in the moment not wanting to tell them everything and that's when Cult of personality blared through the speakers, AJ turned to see Punk fast pace walking down to the ring with the red brief case swinging by his side. Punk walks up to his wife to be and asks for the mic, AJ passes the microphone over to Punk waiting to hear what comes out of his mouth "I am a man who lives his life with absolutely zero regrets and I am also man enough to know when I have made a mistake, I am big enough to admit it, and I am big enough to right a wrong, A few months back I did something I am not proud of, honestly it something I wish I could take back, but I can't... So I am out here right now to apologies to the woman I love" Punk announces to the WWE Universe as he turns to AJ "I want to apologies to you AJ, so in front of everyone I am sorry AJ" he says as he places his right hand on to her check and gently Caressing her check.

The crowd awed at the sweet moment between AJ and Punk all sitting on the edges of the seats waiting for AJ to reply... "I accept your apology, Punk" AJ announces the WWE Universe goes wild "thank you, now hopefully me and you can get our relationship back on track and move forward and the only way I see us moving forward is if we cancel our Summerslam match" Punk announced making all of the people in the Sap center boo at Punk "you're right Punk we should move forward, but the Summerslam match will still go ahead!" AJ stated as the crowd cheered "I get it, so this is you getting back at me for humiliating you in front of the whole world is like, come on AJ there is more than you then that, so lets cancel the match and work on our relationship" Punk explained as he stared at AJ, AJ wasn't moving though "lets just wrap this up and go talk in the back" Punk said with concern as he took a hold of AJ's hand.

AJ pulled her hand out of Punk's grip and looked up at him "when I said you were right and we should move forward, I meant we should go our separate ways" AJ announced before turning to look at the WWE Universe "because the truth is, CM Punk doesn't care for anything or anyone, but himself!" AJ told the Universe, then out of nowhere AJ received a slap across her face... AJ held her throbbing check, when AJ looked up at Punk she could see him getting restrained by Cena and Dolph "what in the hell is the matter with you?!" she heard John shout at Punk. AJ made her way closer to Punk she wasn't scared she felt betrayed and broken "you promised, you would never treat me like Daniel did..." she muttered to Punk "You deserved it after what you have just said!" Punk seethed "it's the part of the script!" AJ cried out making the WWE Universe gasp in shock "It's a whole pack of lies what's been written in that script you know I care for you and our first child!" Punk explained making the crowd gasp once again.

"Will someone switch these damn microphones off!" AJ heard Punk yell as she just stood there feeling numb.

A/N: What a chapter eh? I am so sorry about the wait, but I have been unwell and busy, for the past week I have been off on a brake and I was planning to write then my laptop started acting up so I had to wipe it all and I lost everything, but the chapter is here better late then never I suppose. can I please have **2 REVIEWS **please for the next chapter... if you want to keep up to date when I am posting any of my stories please follow on instagram at beccas1998uk.

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, but I have a 2 weeks holidays off from college and I plan to write about four or five chapters then I am afraid we will be done with Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, unless you stick around until October... So with out further or due, lets start chapter 36!

AJ's P.O.V

19/08/2013

AJ never left, that weekend she sat on the bus she shared with Punk only giving him one word answers. Was numbness the right word to describe how she felt? No it was shock, AJ was in a state of shock still and she was mortified that everyone who tuned into Friday nights Smackdown knew her business and once again she was sat on Punk's bus staring down at her engagement ring...

Summerslam was yesterday meaning tonight it was classed as the Fallout from Summerslam in Anaheim California. Let's just say last night's Summerslam didn't go as planned the match against Punk and Lita got canceled for unknown reasons on the part of Punk and Lita, this made AJ very confused, because Punk wanted that match as much as AJ did even on the script it said he wanted it canceled he clearly didn't, so AJ was left very confused after last nights Summerslam.

It was dead awkward being on this bus after all Kofi wasn't there with them for a couple more weeks, Punk was sulking in the bedroom while AJ was sat up front feeling completely messed up, AJ looked around the room not knowing what to do, then her head found it's way looking towards the buses door, she walked over to the door and pushed it open looking to see who was there...

"Amy?" AJ questioned "hello April, is Punk in?" Lita asked, AJ nodded her head as she shouted for Punk, Punk came out of the bedroom wearing his Punk we trust T-shirt, Punk looked slightly confused as he looked at his wife to be "it's Lita" AJ announced, turning her head back to her former favorite womans wrestler "why don't you come in" AJ offered moving out the way to let Lita in, Lita stepped up the steps and as she passed AJ, AJ noticed Amy had put some weight on. AJ followed Lita in to the living room area of the bus and was left with an option where to sit, Amy sat on Kofi's chair while Punk was stretching across the sofa with an Xbox controller in his hand, AJ looked at Punk and shook her head while snatching the Xbox controller out of his hand "hey" Punk said in anger, AJ just flipped him off.

"So, AJ I actually wanted to talk to you about why the match was canceled yesterday, because I know Mr CM over there would be to chicken to say anything to his precious fiancee" Lita announced as she looked smug towards AJ "come on then, what was so important that you had to cancel my Summerslam match?" AJ questioned while crossing her arms over her chest "well..." Lita dragged on "don't!" Punk shouted at her, AJ's head whipped around to stare at Punk "I want you out!" Punk yelled once more at Amy.

AJ was so confused as she watched the scene her eyebrows scrunched together, she had never seen Punk this angry towards a woman "Phil calm down" AJ said calmly as she took hold of his hand "April please go to the back room, I don't want you to get hurt" Punk said as he looked at his fiancee with a pained expression on his face. "I will not let you hurt any type of woman on this whole entire earth!" AJ announced with a bit of power in her voice, "good on you AJ sticking up for all the women of the world including me a woman who is ten weeks pregnant" Lita announced as she patted AJ on the back...

"Ten weeks" AJ repeated out loud "he's the father isn't he?" AJ asked a rhetorical question as her voice broke in pain "I am sorry sweetheart" Lita said with her fake sweetness "no, um it's... well congratulations" AJ stumbled over her words trying to wrap her head around it "will you excuse me for a second" AJ announced a bit dazed as she made her way to the back of the bus while she shed a tear.

Dazed was the newest feeling to add to AJ's list of emotions, she wasn't hurt, she wasn't jealous, because after all she is smart, but she think's is this worth it all just to become Mrs Brooks?

The door to the bedroom opened this making AJ look at who had entered "April" Punks voice was barely a whisper "it's okay" AJ announced with a slight smile as she looked at him, "it's not okay though, you should be angry with me" Punk pleaded as he came to sit next to her on their bed "I knew something happened in London and I guess it's just too good to be true" AJ stated with a small lived laugh "you know..." AJ cut off in mid thought as she fiddled with her engagement ring "I love you, you know? The thing is all I feel is dazed and nothing else by this situation and I simply don't know what to do Phil, but I do know one thing we can get through this, just move on for good"...

AJ looked at Punk with her stained face from all the tears as she gripped on to his hands "I like the sound of that" Punk announced with a grin "just me and you" he continued "no Lita and no baby?" AJ asked "no Lita and no baby" he agreed... "I can't believe I have just said that and how you have just agreed... I think I am going to be sick" AJ announced as she started hyperventilating.

It was later on and AJ decided to walk around the Honda center where Monday Night Raw would be held tonight she had a tag team match against the funkadactyls while her partner was Layla. knowing Naomi she would be intently worried when she see's AJ if she doesn't cheer up, but AJ couldn't believe what she said earlier basically she was asking Punk to choose her instead of his own child, she basically still couldn't wrap her head around things, but then there was Punk he was willing to choose her and funny enough while AJ was thinking about him he texted her saying he was in the building looking for her.

AJ felt like hiding again, but she was on the ground and though the building is quite big the backstage area was small she would get no where without running into Punk, unless she goes sit's at the top of the stands, she can always hide up there. Climbing the stairs two at a time to try and quickening her pace was very tiring and when she hit the middle she stopped and flopped down on the green chair, out of breath her phone alerts her of another text from Punk. AJ was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder...

"Mr McMahon, you scared me" AJ admitted "sorry, what you doing up here? hiding from someone?" her boss asked her "I sit in the stands to clear my head, but what can I do to help sir?" AJ asked her boss curiously "I think I know what you need to clear your head about" Vince announced "you do?" AJ asked surprised "if it's anything to do with what Miss Dumas has just posted on her twitter then yes" Vince said showing the tweet "and she's tagged the father too..." AJ said disappointedly. AJ looked at her boss in worry "what do I do Vince?" AJ asked for help "no AJ, it's what I am going to do, this is not your battle to fight, I think I need to set up a meeting between the four of us and someone is going to have to address it on RAW tonight out of Punk and Amy. Also you just concentrate on your title" Vince said with an encouraging smile.

Vince and AJ sat in the middle of the stands just enjoying the peace watching the crew set up the ring, that's when Punk came rushing down the ramp talking to the set up crew, AJ suddenly slouched in her chair making Vince notice "AJ he won't do anything while I am here anyways I think I need to tell him about the meeting anyways" Vince stood up and made his way to the end of the aisle, "Punk!" he bellowed while beckoning him to join him, AJ watched as her boss sat down besides her as Punk made his way up to them "by the way April, Amy sure does look big for ten weeks, I mean trust me my wife has had two kids unless Amy is having twins, but I would bet you my job that Punk's not the father" Vince announced with a gental smile...

A/N: I am going to leave it there my lovely readers, I want to know how you liked today's chapter and if you have any questions that need answering I will answer!

I would like the minium of 2 reviews for a chapter to go up on this Sunday, yes this Sunday! Also to review it's free and also let me know if anyone else is missing Punk and AJ being in WWE at the moment, the blues have came back knowing that AJ's last match was passed a year ago now April 3rd is going to kill me...

Thanks for reading

Beccax


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thank you for the response for the last chapter and of course you wanted me to update straight away and thankfully I have the encouragement from my lovely readers to do so. You can stay updated on any of my stories by following me on Instagram beccas1998uk also you can follow Lindsey LINDSEY_COLLAZO123 I really do recommend you to follow Lindsey, because she is an amazing friend to me and hopefully she would like to create a trailer for the SEQUEL and if you haven't saw Lindsey trailer for Follow your heart I will put the link in the bottom authors note. Lets start chapter 37 and I will see you at the bottom my lovely readers.

AJ's P.O.V

19/08/2013

The last thing Vince voiced just before Punk arrived made AJ think and when they have the meeting later on she knew she had an idea to pitch, she sat there with a smirk on her face as Punk made an appearance right in front of her trying to catch his breath from all them stairs to climb, but not without saying a remark "really sir, really out of all the empty seats to sit you sat up here" Punk remarked as he puffed out a breath "it wasn't me who decided to sit up here, you can blame Miss Mendez for the seating choice" Vince announced with a laugh. AJ quickly glanced at Punk and that's when their eyes met, but only for a short period as Punk broke the eye contact leaving AJ feeling like she had been kicked to the curb.

"So what can I do for you Mr McMahon?" Punk questioned his boss "Well you see Punk I called you up here to tell you, you have a meeting with me and a few others in 10 minutes" Vince warned before walking off leaving AJ and Punk together. The awkwardness was very loud between the couple "I got worried" Punk admitted out of nowhere, AJ looked over towards Punk "I don't want you to worry, everything is fine" AJ announced "are you sure?" Punk asked unsure "look Phil that baby could be yours and it might not be , but you have to promise me you will be that babies dad if you are the father" AJ explained with a small smile "now I think we better head to that meeting" AJ pointed out as she held her hand out for Punk which he gladly accepted as their fingers intertwined with each other.

AJ looked around the room at the three others Vince, Punk and Amy waiting to start the meeting, the room was very quiet until Amy opened her mouth "this better be good Vince you're wasting my precious time here!" She said a bit angry, then the door open "oh great, what is Ziggles doing here?" Punk muttered "oh Punkers don't act so shocked to see me" Dolph said sarcastically as he took a seat next to AJ which cause Punk to throw daggers at him. "Welcome everyone, I have called this meeting today, because of something that was released on the social media platform Twitter today." Mr McMahon spoke to his employees as everyone diverted their eyes towards Amy "I guess you all know what I mean?" Vince asked as they all muttered a yes "now with it being announced on social media of course the WWE Universe has found out so out of Punk and Lita who will announce it? Also we need to make it exciting for the audience so does anyone have any ideas?" The boss asked...

"I do sir" AJ announced while everyone looked at her in shock while she sat there with a smug look on her face, "please enlighten us with your idea April" Vince stated "I think Lita should announce it, but the way she announces it is with a live ultrasound" AJ explained while directly looking at Amy "that's perfect!" Vince shouted in delight as he stood up to the door and opened it "David! Get the local hospital on line one for me in 5 minutes time!" Vince yelled to one of the producers. Punk huffed "will someone just tell me why Ziggler is here for?" Punk questioned a bit annoyed "that's a very good question to ask Punk and simply I will answer it, Dolph is back as AJ's boyfriend well really he's just playing the guy who wants her to be his again..." Vince answered "are you insane!" Punk shouted "me and AJ are getting married we cannot keep hiding all the time just for this company" Punk expressed telling the truth "well Mr Brooks maybe if you kept it in your pants none of this would be happening, the only thing I am concerned about is keeping the Divas champ happy and that's the only thing April should be focusing on!" Vince yelled "now everyone out and Amy one more tweet like that and you will be fired from this company!" Vince continued as everyone scattered out the room.

8pm it was show time and it was night for AJ that she would never forget, AJ sat in the canteen with Layla until their match, but AJ was more excited for the live ultrasound straight after her match.

AJ was in the middle of her match giving Naomi a kick in her face making Naomi fall unconscious to the mat of the ring, AJ went for the cover but it was a kick out at two, soon after AJ was on Naomi's back using the ropes to tire out Naomi though the referee dragged AJ off of Naomi, AJ went for the hair as Naomi crawled to Cameron for a tag "you want a tag?" AJ screamed at Cameron "well I don't think so" AJ said getting distracted by Cameron as Naomi does a spinning kick knocking the Divas champ to the floor. AJ quickly recovered tagging Layla in, but Layla wasn't prepared for Naomi doing a roll under with shoulders down Layla couldn't escape meaning the funkadactyls won the tag team match, leaving AJ in a foul mood...

Walking back to the canteen with Naomi they got congratulated on their match, making AJ feel good about herself. When the girls entered the cafeteria they were shouted over by Rosa and Brie, AJ took the seat next to Brie as Brie frowned at AJ "what?" AJ awkwardly laughed "are you okay?" Brie asked unsure "it's just a bump in the road what should be all sorted out soon" AJ answered positively "well if you need to talk, I am here or just a phone call away" Brie replied "thank you" AJ thanked as she leaned over to Brie to give her a hug.

AJ stared at the TV screen as Vince was out in the middle of the ring with Lita "now as you all may of seen Lita's tweet on twitter just a short while ago announcing she is pregnant, with CM Punk's child" the WWE Universe booed as some shouted AJ's name. "Punk confirmed he had slept with Lita 3 months ago when him and AJ were on a rough patch" Vince announced "now Lita told us she was around ten weeks pregnant, but is it just me or does she look a bit big for ten weeks?" Punk asked the crowed, the WWE Universe all cheered in response to Vince's question.

"It's not Phil's is it?" Naomi asked "I am praying it's not" AJ answered with a small smile, "oh AJ I feel so sorry for you having your life paraded on TV" Rosa said in sympathy "now you know why I didn't sign up for total Divas I like my privacy too much" AJ admitted. As she turned her head back to the TV to see Amy having that cold blue gel put on her stomach "so as you can see on the screen we have the feet there..." The Dr continued on and on "but the real question we would like to know is how far along is she doc?" Vince egged on "by looking at the baby, Miss Dumas appears to be four and half months pregnant" the Dr broke the news leaving the WWE Universe gasping in shock and leaving AJ with a big smile plastered across her face.

AJ stood up pushing her chair away from behind her making the girls look at her in curiosity "she might reveal who the father is, do you not want to stay and watch the rest?" Rosa asked "as long as it's not my fiancee then I don't care who it is" AJ said in a tone that sounded dead "I will call you all later though" AJ said very excitedly as she walked off to the parking lot...

When AJ got on the bus she shared with Punk, she cuddled straight up to him on the sofa as they watch reruns of the walking dead all night long as they traveled to their home in Chicago Illinois.

A/N: It's a day late I know, but I was just too tired yesterday. Now Spoiler time we will be doing some time jumping also Punk is back at the top of the WWE food chain in the next chapter so stay tuned 2 reviews for next chapter like normal and I will see you soon.

Lindsey's Video - watch?v=J29maarGe_s&amp;index=47&amp;list=PL5cDhYg9NNnPe3_aAP-YvU1Vf2434YvP1

Thanks my lovely readers

Beccax


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: So I guess we are less then a week away now until the end of follow your heart, I am quite overwhelmed that I have stuck to this! Writing for all my lovely readers is something I want to do all my life it brings me joy and I want to thank everyone who has supported me in the last year.

Quick side note Friendship on Ice will be returning very soon and as much as I love it, it will be a very long story, we are talking about four to five years and that's with life in general. After the second week of June I cannot predict how much free time I am going to have, because that's when I leave college and I have announced I will not be attending for a third year, so I will need to earn a living by getting a full time job and quitting my part time job...

Anyway lets start chapter 38!

Punk's P.O.V

26/08/2013

Tonight's the night in Arizona Phoenix, CM Punk will become the WWE Champion once again. Punk was watching John Cena's match against R Truth in a TLC match, Punk watched the match from the gorilla tunnel, he prayed that Truth would win, but at this rate he was struggling, so Punk decided to go and help R Truth...

CM Punk ran down to the ring and pulled the nearest table out of the ring as John went for his attitude adjustment, meaning it was a less painful landing for R Truth. John stared at Punk in anger while Punk gave an evil smirk back, then John went after Punk punching him and Punk knew what he was doing would make Truth win. John had grabbed Punk and pushed him into the ring, Punk had noticed Truth was still recovering, so he decided to stay and fight, Punk ran toward John as John caught him for the attitude adjustment, but Punk managed to wriggle free from Cena's hold.

That's when R Truth speared John into the table behind him, knocking John Cena out, the bell rang, because Punk got involved with the match making the winner R Truth, Punk smiled as he knew this is what he wanted to happen. Punk walked over to the commentary table and took the head set off of Michael Cole's head and places it on his head, "can I have my Money in the bank briefcase now?" Punk asks as the WWE Universe goes wild, then AJ's theme played as Punk fiancee came running out with his red briefcase and hands it to him as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the head.

Punk hands the red case to the referee and gets them to start the match, the bell rings alerting the match has started while Punk stalks over to an unconscious Cena and pulls him to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin "1,2,3" the referee counts as Punk hooks the leg, Punk rolls off of John with a big smile on his face as the referee gives CM Punk his championship back as the WWE Universe chanted "CM Punk, CM Punk, CM Punk" over and over again as Punk cherished his title...

AJ's P.O.V

11/11/13

Nothing could of been more better these past three months, work was amazing, AJ was still the Divas champ as well as Punk was still the WWE Champion and her and Punk's relationship was more calm and stronger then ever, but after Punk's hell and a cell match over two weeks ago AJ had noticed her second half was unwell by day by day and they both didn't know why? As normal Punk still continued to work as hard as ever for the company and his fans, but AJ was more concerned about his health, she would remind him every single day he didn't look too good or he looked physically sick, but it still didn't Punk down.

AJ had the night off tonight though her and Punk were both on the UK tour currently in Manchester, while Punk would be working with The Shield and his Indies friend Daniel Bryan, AJ was concerned about Punk tonight, because he has been complaining of a very brutal pain in the bottom of his back on the left hand side. In the hotel room they shared April could hear Punk groaning in pain so she decided to go and have a look to see what was causing him that much pain...

"Phil" AJ spoke as knocked on the bathroom door "can I come in?" she asked "yeah" Punk struggled out to say, AJ pushed the door open to reveal her husband to be bent over the toilet as he hurled his insides up in to the toilet. AJ rubbed his back in a soothing motion as she took in his appearance no top on, his body was coated in sweat and then at the very bottom of his back on the left hand side sat a medium sized purple welt "Phil, when was the last time you saw one of the WWE doctors?" AJ asked in worry "April" he chocked out "why do you sound worried when you ask that?" Punk questions in fright "Just answer the question Phil!" AJ demanded, Punk was a bit taken back by her demand "I saw Chris four days ago" Punk answered "well did he mention anything about this purple lump on the bottom of your back?" AJ asked quickly "no, not that I remember" Punk answered as AJ sighed in frustration...

It had been about ten minutes since AJ left Punk in the bathroom and he was still loudly groaning in pain, so she reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached the WWE Doctors phone number, it rang four times before someone picked up "hello, this is Dr Amann speaking can I ask who is calling" the voice on the other end spoke "Chris, it's AJ" April announced over the phone "hello AJ, how is Punk?" the doctor questioned "that's the reason why I am calling" AJ admitted "I will send another Z- Pack up is there any other questions you would like to ask?" Chris asked over the phone "why do you keep on giving Punk Z- Packs for?" AJ wondered "it is for the lump on his back..."

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I focused on Punk and that's what I wanted to do so we have insight of his life, I could of been writing for Follow your heart yesterday, but I did something secret for all of you's oh and I went to see Little Mix as well and today I caught up on homework as well as write this short chapter.

Thanks for reading so here is the schedule on Tuesday night expect to have the next chapter then Saturday we will be saying goodbye to Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge.

Thank you my lovely readers lets try 1 review since it was a short chapter!

Beccax


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Welcome my lovely readers to Part one of the Epilogue, I just want to say this has been the most proudest thing I have done in the last year and it's all because of your support. So this is how it's going to work Part one is going to be focused on Punk's departure of the WWE and then some time jumping, now Part two will get you so excited for the sequel.

_**Now together we will start the beginning of the end**_, without further or due please welcome chapter 39!

AJ's P.O.V

24/01/2014

Christmas had came and gone in a flash, this was their second Christmas together, but first one in Chicago and they made it special for one another, but on the downside Punk's health had got worse, though he was in to see the WWE Doctors twice every week the treatment was just making him worse. Punk was suffering with a type of bug she thought, but still the purple lump was still there and she was very concerned.

Earlier this week AJ convinced him to go to his GP in Chicago and his doctors did prescribe him with antibiotics, but he will not take them until he knows the results for the welt on the bottom of his back.

Before they set off on their 4 and half hour drive to Michigan Grand Rapids, AJ quickly picked up their mail and headed on to the bus to find Punk already lying on the couch asleep, she sat across from Punk on Kofi's chair when he rid with them and flicked through the mail, they were pretty much all junk mail and one letter was for Mr Philip Brooks.

Dying to know what the letter was for Punk she thought about opening it until her phone started ringing, AJ looked at the caller ID to find out it was Kofi "hello, Kingston what do I owe this phone call for?" AJ wondered "I need a ride" Kofi announced "oh, so the road wife comes crawling back" AJ joked "oh shut up and come get me I am in Milwaukee" Kofi ordered "be there in ten..."

As their journey was coming to an end AJ and Kofi were talking about Punk's health, "I have never saw him this bad April" Kofi stated "I know and I am worried every single day about him" AJ announced as she sighed "do you think I should wake him?" AJ asked Kofi "I would" Kofi agreed. AJ walked over to a sleeping Punk and gently shook him awake.

Later on AJ was sat with some of the Divas such as Paige, Naomi and Nikki Bella "I want a title match" Nikki announced "well I am afraid you will have to talk to Mark about that" AJ sighed "wow AJ, are you okay? Because you would normally say something along the line of you will put up a fight, is everything okay though chick?" Nikki worried "I am just concerned about Punk's health at the moment" AJ stated

"what's wrong with him?" Paige asked "we don't know yet? But Doctor Chris just keeps on giving him Z-Packs, but I am sure they are making him worse..."

AJ stayed in the cafeteria in the Van Andel Arena waiting for Punk's segment to come on with Kane, while she waited that white envelope sat in AJ's lap still waiting to be opened.

AJ watched as Punk was in his bliss as the WWE Universe chanted "CM Punk, CM Punk, CM Punk" as he made his way into the center of the ring, "last Monday night on RAW the authorities lap dog Kane, dropped a bombshell on me that I would be the number one to enter the royal rumble" Punk announced. "Which is the authorities way of stacking a deck against me with their hidden agendas, BIG SURPRISE huh?" Punk states a rhetorical question "And I am shocked, I mean I thought they did this to make me lose or scare me also intimate me maybe make me doubt myself, but I will tell you all what it has done it makes me wonder how much Triple H and Stephanie McMahon take in their surroundings?" Punk wondered out loud "because you would think they would know me just a little bit by now after dealing with me for almost a decade" Punk pointed out "It motivates me and now I am focused, to become the WWE heavy weight champion as well as keeping my WWE Championship title." Punk explained...

As time went on Kane shows his face "CM Punk on behalf of the authority, I want to wish you the best of luck in this Sunday's royal rumble match" Kane stated "luck's for losers!" Punk yelled over the top of Kane as the WWE Universe goes wild "number one is an impossible number to win from the royal rumble, but I have done some calculations and you do have point zero, zero, zero... Zero, zero, zero, 186 per cent chance of winning" Kane explained in his very slow boring voice, but everybody in that entire building had switched off their hearing when Kane had opened his mouth.

"I am kind of sad that this" Punk gestured towards Kane "has became of you, the so called big red monster" Punk said in a disappointed manner "you used to be the devils favourite demon, and now you are standing at the top of the ramp in a suit!" Punk said in disbelief and so much power in his voice, "I guess when you handed in your mask, you also handed in your manhood and your balls!" Punk joked "but seriously, I know being number one makes it tough on me and I know it's not going to be easy, but the first entrance in the royal rumble has won before and The Best In The World is going to do it again, because I have been the best since day one!" Punk lands a short pipebomb on Kane and then Cult of personality blares throughout the arena in Michigan.

AJ smiled as she heard the crowd chant for her husband to be, but there was an off feeling and it was all down to that envelope what sat in her lap. April made her way back to the tour bus not knowing what to feel, but a sudden sadness, but she knew she needed to give Punk that letter very soon...

That night Punk and AJ were sat watching TV in the bedroom on the bus, AJ was snuggled into Punk's side as AJ sighed "what's wrong?" Punk questioned "a letter came for you in the mail this morning" AJ admitted "did you open it?" Punk asked, AJ shook her head no "why not?" Punk wondered "I think they are your test results" AJ announced as she handed the white envelope over. April watched as her fiancee stared at the sealed envelope "why don't we open it together tomorrow morning and face it then" Punk suggested and AJ agreed.

25/01/2014

AJ was the first one awake, they had another day in Michigan before they left for Pittsburgh, so she decided to start breakfast for the her and the two men on board of the bus, she did always offer Frank the bus driver some food whenever they ate, but he always had biscuits stuffed down the side of the driver seat. "Ah the sweet, sweet smell of bacon" Kofi said as he made his appearance "want some?" AJ asked "give me the whole lot" Kofi demanded jokingly as he took his seat on his favourite chair, AJ passed the plate over to Kofi with a fried egg and toast as well as the bacon on "thank you!" Kofi murmured loudly with his mouth full this made AJ giggle "you're very welcome" AJ said cheerfully "hey! Where's mine?" Punk asked playfully as AJ passed him his plate, Punk placed a kiss to AJ's forehead "morning gorgeous" Punk greeted, "guys I love that you are so in love, but I am trying to eat my breakfast without bringing it back up" Kofi announced as Punk and AJ laughed.

Kofi had went for his morning run leaving AJ and Punk to open that very important letter,"whatever happens I will always be right here by your side" AJ stated as Punk tore the envelope open and took the letter out. AJ watched as Punk's eyes skimmed over the letter "what is it?" AJ asks inpatiently "lets just say I am not very happy with the Doctors of WWE" Punk stated before storming off to the bedroom leaving AJ very confused...

26/01/2014

There was tension in the Consol Energy center tonight, the fans were on edge to find out who the winner of the rumble was going to be, but there was tension between Punk and the whole of the WWE, AJ had noticed Punk was on a war path and she still didn't understand why? April could tell as she watched Punk in the royal rumble all his anger was going into all them opponents he faced, unfortunately he came 27th, because Kane had came back to eliminate Punk though CM Punk had eliminated him 25 eliminations ago and then AJ didn't know where Punk had got to.

AJ wondered around the backstage searching for her fiancee and then she heard his voice coming from the doctors room, April hid behind the door frame to find Punk, Vince and Doctor Chris in that small room used as a medical room. "I have a freaking staph infection, do you know how dangerous that is to my fucking health!" Punk yelled at the Doctor as he waved the letter in the Doctors face "Phil, you should of seen the WWE Doctors about the lump on your back" Vince stated "well I did Vince, I have must of saw Chris twice every week since hell in a cell and all he did was give me Z-Packs!" Punk yelled "I want him fired, Vince right now!" Punk exclaimed "I am sorry I can't do that" Vince announced "why not he doesn't do his freaking job right! I can drop dead any minute and I have to have an emergency operation in the next three months!" Punk explained. The shouting went on and on and in the end Punk got a suspension for four months, enough time for him to have his operation and come back better then ever.

Later that night Punk sat AJ down and explained to her what the letter had said, though she heard it broke her heart once again, they both cried that night and held each other.

Third persons P.O.V

After that night Punk did not return for Raw or for the taping of Smackdown on Tuesday, by Wednesday WWE removed any advertisements that involved CM Punk for the future, Triple H and Vince had announced the following week CM punk had to go home for an illness and that they did not know when he would return. March third came and Paul Heyman CM Punk's manager explained his departure from the WWE, while WWE proceeded to remove CM Punk from WWE's existence, back at home Punk had a few phone calls, but he still had not been removed from the roster yet. WWE also announced that if they wanted CM Punk's merchandise they would have to be quick, because once it was gone it was gone, everybody who worked at WWE could see what they were doing to Punk, but AJ was the one to witness it first hand...

A/N: One last chapter my lovely readers, I will see you Saturday night. Don't forget to review!

Thank you

Beccax


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Here we go my lovely readers it's the last chapter of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge. I don't know how my lovely readers reacted to chapter 39, because I am literally writing this straight after I uploaded 39, but all I want to say is thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your support and kindness.

Now I hope you enjoy part two of the Epilogue in other words lets start chapter 40!

AJ's P.O.V

13/06/2014

It was the morning of the wedding after what felt a lifetime it was finally here and it may of been a tough few months lately, but her and Punk were stronger then ever and today that would be proven to be correct. In other news AJ and Punk had decided to film the day of their wedding...

"Good morning" AJ greeted, "so I have been doing a lot of stuff this morning and now I am on my way to the local supermarket" AJ announced as she got into her car "because I have got to pick up some picture frames anyway's I feel so stupid, simply because I have just walked over to the passenger side then realized my husband to be is not my Chauffeur for the day, but I am really excited and Punk is also filming some things" AJ announced to the camera. AJ switched the camera off and now was on her way to the supermarket, as she pulled up to a traffic light her phone pinged alerting she had a text, soon enough AJ was making an U turn heading back the way she came.

AJ pulled out the camera "oh my gosh, I am literally not paying attention and I really shouldn't be filming while I am driving, but quick update I have to go to mine and Phil's friend Amiee Garcia's to deliver something from Colt, but I wasn't paying attention to the directions when she only lives a block away from me" AJ said as she did an awkward laugh, then AJ turned the camera off as she drove down Aimee's street. The car came to a stop as AJ held her foot on the brake and pushed the automatic button to lower the drivers side window "thank god, you reminded me" AJ cleared up "I understand it's a hectic morning for you" Aimee stated, AJ reached into the back seat to pull out a skateboard "do I need to know why Colt is giving his skateboard to you?" AJ questioned, as she hitched her eyebrow up in curiosity "no, no, I will see you later at the wedding" Aimee rushed out before running back into her house...

Punk's P.O.V

"afternoon guys, it's the day of my wedding and my mind is racing right now, I just don't even know what to think right now all I know is that I am super excited, because I marrying the love of my life obviously" Punk announced to the camera as he walked over to his mailbox, Punk pulled out the mail and skipped through the mail as he continued talking to the camera "I am very anxious and scared, because it's a new chapter of my life with my adorable April and on that note I will update you guy's later..." Punk explained as he switched off the black camera. Punk made his way over to his couch and sat down as he spread all mail out infront of him, there was a certain white envelope what he was drawing too and that envelope had the letter W on it's packaging...

AJ's P.O.V

April was in her's and Punk's bedroom packing her suitcase for the honeymoon and she decided to pull out her camera "hey to whoever is watching I just thought I should update you on what I am doing right now, at the moment I have just finished packing my suitcase and I have asked Punk to leave room in his for the things we bring back from Hawaii" AJ spoke to the camera, then her name was being called "speaking of the devil" AJ announced as she turned the camera to show off her husband to be "Ape, I think we better not film any more of the day, bar from the wedding" Punk stated "what why?" AJ asked confused as she switched off the camera once again that day "because we need to talk" Punk announced...

Punk guided AJ down to the living room, they both sat crossed legged on the couch as AJ read the letter "that's horrible and how dare they do that on our wedding day!" AJ yelled crossly "well it's over, I guess, retirement at this age it depresses me" Punk announced in a numb tone. AJ and Punk sat talking about the situation for another ten minutes or so and at the end, AJ had to remind him what day it was and they should leave the situation for another day.

Futher on in the day April was now ready to walk down the isle in her straight white lace gown, with both of her parents on each side of her, the wedding march started on the piano as AJ began to walk all her guests stood up and turned to look at her. Walking towards her husband to be she smiled and waved at her family, friends and co-workers, when she had reached her destination AJ turned to her mom first and gave her a hug "I am so proud of everything you have became April Jeanette" AJ's mom announced as a whisper, AJ nodded her head, because she understood what her mom meant, then AJ joined her father in hug "you will always be my little girl" AJ's dad stated before joining AJ's and Punk's hands together as their fingers locked together...

"Philip and April, today is a new beginning for the two of you, as you begin today a new chapter that's written in gods love and fidelity. It's a chapter about commitment and most importantly it's a chapter about love, you have found the gift of love in one another, over the past two years your love has deepened and grew till the point that today you would stand by our god and this community and pledge that love to one another for the rest of your lives. Always treasure the gift of that love, because it's one of the most precious gifts on this earth, today you speak your vows to each other and though it may not feel like it at this moment, speaking words is the easy part the real test comes six months from now or even twenty-five years from now, hopefully way in the future, you will learn how to live the words you speak today. Philip and April if you always give god his rightful place in your lives and marriage, the lord will do a whole lot to keep you two together" the minister spoke, before continuing...

"One of the meetings I asked you quite a few questions to help me get to know April and Philip " the minister announced to the family and friends, while turning his attention back to the loving pair "one of the question's I asked you was what is so special about this relationship? Philip answered that he was willing to commit his life to April's, because she is his best friend also April is loving, giving and a forgiven person" the minister read Punk's words to the audience "April you said I am very comfortable with him, he's loving and kind, he's a hard worker and one day he will make a great dad" the minister spoke AJ's words about Punk "don't ever lose sight of those gifts April and Philip, because that's the goodness of gods creation, that's what attracted you two together, those gifts are always there..." The minister spoke highly.

The vows came next and had everyone in the church smiling, "I Philip take you April to be my wife and I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life" Punk spoke truthfully "I April take you Philip to be my husband I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life" AJ repeated as she spoke the truth. "April please take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the father, son and holy spirit" Punk repeated as he slid the silver band on to AJ's small ring finger "Philip please take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the father, son and holy spirit" AJ spoke as slid the golden ring on to Punk's ring finger.

"You may now kiss your bride!" the minister announced cheerfully as everyone in the room cheered as they kissed. The wedding reception was in a country club just a half n hour away from the church where they wed, it was a memorable night with a funny best man speech by Colt and Kofi, also lot of dancing, AJ danced with her husband, other family members and friends also with some of the Divas (Paige, Brie, Naomi and Bailey)...

24/09/2014

AJ and Punk had made a big decision in their life and that was to move from the United States to the United Kingdom, before they left a month prior AJ had left the WWE as the longest Divas Champion ever while Punk was offered to join the UFC, but he politely turned it down also AJ found out she was three months pregnant!

Now they were ready to start their fresh new life in London England as a family.

Punk's P.O.V

03/03/2015

Since they moved to London Punk had created a youtube account and he is known as a daily vlogger.

"Good morning, it's twenty to six in the morning and I am on my way into the hospital, because if you saw the vlog yesterday you will know Ape's waters broke and I can officially announce we will have a baby today!" Punk announced excitedly to the camera, about fifteen minutes later Punk was now with his wife in one of the maternity suites, AJ was currently keeping track of the contractions "is it way more painfully now then it was before?" Punk asked his partner "no, it's not that bad" AJ admitted very quietly as they listened to their babies heart beat. Time had passed, Punk mostly concentrated on keeping AJ calm and then the nurse walked in before to tell them that they will be moving AJ to one of the birth units very soon to deliver the baby...

"So guys, we are in the labor ward now and I find it very fascinating with all this machinery around, I just want to mess around with it" Punk announced to his viewers "you wouldn't even think about it Mr" AJ threatened "don't worry I wont touch any especially the epidural one or April over there will have my life" Punk explained to his camera. Later on Punk watched as AJ had another needle placed in her to help the baby since the baby was under a bit of stress, then the midwife looked at AJ's cervix and so did Punk to find out their son or daughter had a head full of dark hair just like AJ's.

Soon enough it was time to start pushing "are you ready?" Punk asked his wife, AJ nodded her head to agree very eagerly as she smiled a small smile, five minutes later the midwife was instructing AJ to push as Punk held AJ's hand in his it only took ten minutes and then they heard the waited cry. At 4:24 pm a beautiful baby girl was brought into the world, Punk and AJ were full of happy tears, the waterworks started for Punk when he got to cut the cord then their daughter was taken away to get checked over and weighed.

One of the nurses instructed AJ to unbutton her gown for skin to skin contact when they brought their daughter back to the new mom, Punk watched as his daughter was laid on top of his wife, as their daughter stopped crying, he couldn't pry his eye's away from the beautiful scene until the nurse asked a very important question "do you have a name?" the nurse wondered "Eliza - Lily Brooks" the new parent's said in union as they stared at their newborn.

A/N: And that's the end of Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge, I feel a bit emotional now it's officially done, but I will be back in October with the sequel. On the other hand make sure you come back to my account tomorrow for the surprise for all my lovely readers.

Thank you all who have been on this wonderful journey with me and I now all I have to do is press the complete button and it's going to be weird I guess.

Please review what you are excited for in the sequel or review your favourite moment of Follow your heart!

Goodbye Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge (16th April 2015 - 17th April 2016)

Thank you

Beccax


End file.
